Only if she could go home
by finallywritingagain6
Summary: What if Brooke lived in L.A. with her mom and her moms fiancé, but her mom died and she had to move in with her dad she doesn't know and his family in Tree Hill.lots of surprises.LH BN Read and Review check out the new sequel Finally Home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from One Tree Hill. 

Summary- What if Brooke lived in L.A. with her mom and her moms fiancИ, but her mom died and she had to move in with her dad she doesn't know and his family.

Brooke-dad why do I have to go. I don't even know these people.

Ian- because hunny, technically im...

Brooke stopped him before he could say it.

Brooke- don't say your not my father because your more of a father to me then Jimmy James

Ian- Brooke

Brooke- no, you are ive never met him you've been around since I was 11 that's about 7 years

Ian- I know, but your mother and I weren't married yet. So when she past Jimmy was your closest relative

Brooke- hes never even made an effort to see me my moms given him chances

Ian- I know Brooke, but it might be a good thing

Brooke- no my life is here in L.A. with you, max, and my friends

Ian- were still going to visit every time I get a break.

Brooke- I still have to go live with this strange family

Ian- I know

Flight 285 to Tree Hill, North Carolina now boarding

Brooke grabbed Ian and gave him a big hug

Brooke- promise to call every night?

Ian- yes

Brooke- im going to miss you dad

Ian- im going to miss you too kid

Brooke- tell max bye I love you bye.

Ian- I love you too bye

Brooke boarded the plane with tears in her eyes. She had to go live with some people she didn't know

About 8hrs later

Brooke arrived in Tree Hill

" What do they look like, who are they, how many are there?" were some questions she asked herself.

She looked around and saw a man and women holding a sign that said "Brooke Davis" they were to young to be her new "parents."

"I guess that's them. Here goes nothing."

Brooke- Hi I'm Brooke

Connor- Hi I'm your I guess your brother Connor

Vivian- and I'm your sister Vivian , but you can call me Viv

Brooke- ok, nice to meet you

Connor- you too, do you have everything?

Brooke- yup

Connor- ok, lets go

So there the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Sorry for my grammer and everything im not the best in English. Some stuff is different than on the show and ill let you know what it is when I get to those parts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own any OTH stuff. 

Like I said I would let you know what's different when I come to it in the story I'm not sure if Haley comes in this chapter or the next, but she's kind of Brooke would be on the show she's a Cheerleader and really popular she's not the nicest person either. So on with the next chapter.

They were headed to her new "home."

Vivian- Sorry our dad couldn't pick you up he had a meeting, he should be home for dinner.

Brooke- oh, its ok.

They arrived at the house. It was a nice house, not as big as her house in L.A., but it was homey looking.

Connor- so this is just as new to us, so you don't have to consider us your brothers or sisters

Brooke- thanks, wait there's more?

Viv- yeah inside if not they'll be home for dinner.

Brooke- ok

They went inside the house. It looked as homey as the outside

Connor- ok, so if you wanna follow me I'll bring you down to your room.

Brooke down?

Connor- yeah. it's the basement, well its actually an extra room so now its yours.

Brooke- oh cool

Viv- its really big

They walked into the kitchen through a door and down some stairs

Brooke- wow it is big

Viv- and the paint is ugly so we can get some paint later and do it.

Brooke- ok thanks

They all laughed. The walls had an ugly shade of green. They set Brookes things down.

Brooke- so how old are you two?

Connor- were 19

Brooke- your twins?

Viv- actually triplets, but our sister Taylor is never home she's the "wild child" of the family. She's usually gone to school in Charolette. We go to Tree Hill Community College

Brooke- oh well every family needs one of them

Connor- yeah

Brooke- so what other siblings do I have?

Viv- well there's Chance he's 22, umm he goes to college at UNC. He should be here for dinner. He's pretty cool he's into Basketball and Football. There's Haley she's 17 and a tutor, cheerleader

Connor- plus a Royal B$&#!

Brooke- that's nice

Connor- what? Wait until you meet her. She's out with her boyfriend right now.

Brooke- she's a cheerleader?

Viv- yeah

Brooke- I was too.

Viv- cool, and there's Stephen and Brandon there 16 and twins. Steve's pretty quiet, umm he likes to write and play Basketball. Brandon is ok he can be a pervert, has almost the male version of Haley, but he's not too bright

Brooke- wow that's a lot of people

Connor- yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I Do not own any OTH stuff. 

Lydia- Connor, Viv, I'm home are you here

Connor- yup, be right up

Lydia- ok

Viv- so we can go get paint later

Connor- you can come meet our mom

Brooke- ok

The three went upstairs

Viv- hey mom, this is Brooke

Lydia- Hi Brooke, I'm Lydia. I know this must be tough moving especially into a house were you know no one.

Brooke- yeah, I miss home

Lydia- well everything here is yours just as much as anyone else's.

Brooke- thanks

Lydia- well, I'll let you go get settled

Brooke- ok, it was nice meeting you guys

Brooke went back to her room and made her bed with a bed set she assumed they bought for her. When she was finished she sat in the middle of the bed and decided to call her dad.

RRR

Ian- hey hunny

Brooke- I want to go home dad

Ian- I know you do I already miss you, ever since Max got home from daycare he's been asking for you

Brooke- what did you tell him?

Ian- that we would see you soon

Brooke- I miss him so much

Ian- want to talk to him later?

Brooke- yeah probably

Ian- I'll call you when he gets home from his grandmas

Brooke- ok

Connor- Brooke dinners ready

Brooke- ok, ill be up in a minute

Ian- well I guess you have to go

Brooke- yeah I get to meet the other 5 siblings

Ian- Brooke be nice

Brooke- I'm not lying there really is I've already meet 2

Ian- damn

Brooke- yeah, well ill talk to you later bye dad, I love you

Ian- I love you too

She hung up her phone and put it in her pocket and went upstairs

Connor- so now everyone is here, I'll try to make up an excuse to get you out

Brooke laughed lightly. She thought Connor was going to a cool brother. She walked into a room where there was a lot of people staring at her

Connor- everyone this is Brooke

There were scattered hey's, hi's, and what's up around the table

Jimmy- wow you look just like her

Brooke- yeah I do

Connor- Brooke, this is Taylor, Chance, Haley, Steve, and Brandon

Brooke- Hi

Connor- you've meet our mom Lydia and this is Jimmy

Brooke- Hi

Lydia- you can sit here next to Connor

Brooke- Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was quiet not much was said 

Lydia- so Brooke do you play any sports?

Brooke- I was a cheerleader in L.A. and I like basketball

Haley- you don't look like a cheerleader

Brooke- well I was. I have been since 7th grade

Lydia- that's wonderful

After dinner was done Lydia did dishes and everyone went into the family room

Brooke- so Jimmy what do you do

Jimmy- please call me dad

Brooke- you expect me to call you dad after you left my mom

Jimmy- well...

Brooke- and my dad is in L.A. so don't expect me to ever call you dad because your not

Brooke go up and left the room. She went out the front door. She just walked. She didn't know where she was going but she wasn't staying there. She got out her call and pressed 1.

RRR

Ian- hello

Brooke- I hate this place

Ian- what happened?

Brooke- he expects me to call him dad, and I'm not you're my dad

Ian- we'll be down in 3months to see you

Brooke- 3months

Ian- that's when I have a break from work

Brooke- right

Ian- max is right here, do you want to talk to him?

Brooke- sure

Max- hi

Brooke- hey buddy, I miss you

Max- I miss you too, when are you coming home?

Brooke- I don't know but your going to come see me.

Max- why couldn't I go with you?

Brooke- because I'm living with some people

Max- oh

Brooke- well I'm going to let you go ill talk to you later

Brooke decided to say before she started to cry.

Max- ok bye I love you

Brooke- I love you too

Max handed the phone back to Ian

Ian- hey

Brooke- hey I'm going to go

Ian- ok ill talk to you later

Brooke- I love you dad

Ian- I love you too Brookie

Brooke hung up the phone and started putting it in her pocket. While she was looking down at her pocket she walked in to a wall, well something that felt like a wall and almost fell on her ass, but the wall stopped her.

Brooke-owe

Guy- God. Are you ok? I'm sorry

Brooke- no its...

(She looked up to see a guy with dark hair and Big Blue eyes)

...ok, I should have been paying attention

Guy- me too...

(he looked at the girl who had beautiful Brown hair and hazel-green eyes)

...are you new here, I have seen you around

Brooke- yeah actually. I just moved here form L.A.

Guy- wow city girl to hick town

Brooke- not by choice

Guy- oh one of those moves

Brooke- yeah so mystery guy do you have a name?

Guy- yeah I'm Nathan Scott, what about you

Brooke- Brooke Davis

Nathan- well it was nice meeting you Brooke Davis

Brooke- you too Nathan Scott

Brooke turned and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter and the next should probably answer if its Brucas or Brathan.

Brooke turned and headed home.

The first couple of weeks were hard. She found out what Vivian and Connor meant about Haley. Her friends are just as bad. Brandon▓s a pervert, Stephens quiet, he doesn▓t say much to her, Taylor▓s not home much, and Chance is always at school. Most of the time Jimmy is driving her crazy about the whole Dad thing, Lydia is in her own world most of the time, but she▓s really nice to Brooke. The plus is Brooke made the cheerleading squad and its getting closer to Ian and Max▓s visit.

Haley- mom. I▓m going to the after game party, ill be home late

Lydia- Brooke are you going?

Brooke- I▓m not sure

Lydia- go you▓ll have fun, you can ride with Haley

Haley rolled her eyes

Haley- no problem

Lydia- where is it?

Haley- Luke▓s hot uncle Coopers beach house

Lydia- ok

Haley- well were going to the game

Lydia- bye

Brooke- actually I was riding there with Connor

Haley- Whatever

Connor came down the stairs

Connor- ready?

Brooke- yup

They all left for the game. Brooke looked around the gym. Her eyes meet with someone else▓s. She was surprised he was there, she hadn▓t seen him since the bumped into each other. She didn▓t know if he went to Tree Hill High or not. He waved and she waved back. The game ended with Tree Hill winning 67-32. Brooke changed and waited for Haley to change.

Haley- lets go

Brooke- ok

Once they got to the party, they went there separate ways. Brooke was going around a corner and walked into someone.

Brooke- oh my god I▓m such a cluts

Nate- we need to stop meeting like this

Brooke- yeah

Nate- so are you having fun?

Brooke- not really, I don▓t know anyone

Nate- so why did you come

Brooke- to see you, no because well I guess she▓s my step mom, I don▓t really know made me come with my sister

Nate- oh ok I think, who▓s your sister?

Brooke- Haley

Nate- James?

Brooke- yeah you know her?

Nate- who doesn▓t, besides she▓ s my brothers girlfriend

Brooke- oh

Nate- you don▓t seem to know much about her for being sisters

Brooke- well I just moved here

Nate- I take it, it▓s a long story?

Brooke- yeah

Nate- I have time would you like to go out on the beach? 


	6. Chapter 6

Nate- I have time would you like to go out on the beach? 

Brooke- sure this is boring anyway

Nate- yeah

They walked out to the beach and sat down

Nate- so you from L.A. right?

Brooke- yup

Nate- that's got to suck

Brooke- yeah I miss it

Nate- I'm sure, so how did you end up here

Brooke- well, about 3months ago my mom died

Nate- I'm sorry

Brooke- thanks, I never knew my real dad because he left my mom when she found out she was pregnant, but when I was like 12 my mom met Ian and he always been there for us. They were even engaged, they were going to get married next July, and he was going to adopt me .

At this point Brooke was crying. Nathan pulled her into a hug. He knew it must have been hard to say this to some guy she's only talked to twice, but he liked the fact she could trust him.

Nate- so why don't you live with Ian?

Brooke- because, they looked for my closest relative, which happened to be my real dad Jimmy James. I would love to go back to L.A. to live with Ian. Jimmy got mad at me because I wouldn't call him dad. I told him he wasn't my dad, my dad was in L.A. that's the night I ran into you.

Nate- that sucks I wouldn't call him dad either, if he abandoned me

Brooke- see, Haley just says I'm rude

Nate- has she looked at herself lately?

Brooke- I guess not

They both laughed together

Brooke- but my dads coming to visit in like 2 months

Nate- that's good

Brooke- yeah, I just wish I could go home and sleep in my own room and bed

Nate- I wouldn't be able to drop everything and move with people I didn't know

Brooke- its not easy

Nate- how old are you?

Brooke- 17 I'll be 18 in like 6 months

Nate- then you can move home

Brooke- yeah, but that seems like forever

Nate- well if you have a good time it will go bye fast

Brooke- no one like me because of Haley so that would probably not happen

Nate- I like you

Brooke- thanks, I saw you at the game earlier. You don't play?

Nate- yeah I play, but I'm in college

Brooke- oh I didn't know

Nate- its ok. I'm not like 26. I just turned 20

Brooke- ok, where do you go to school?

Nate- Duke

Brooke- that's a good school

Nate- yeah, its pretty cool

Brooke- so why are you at a high school party?

Nate- because when I come home, I stay at my uncles beach house and Lucas didn't tell me he was having a party. I'm not that low that I have to go to a high school party

Brooke- oh ok, well I better go in before Haley leaves me

Nate- I'll walk you in

Brooke- thanks

They walked back into the party. Brooke looked all over for Haley

Nate- cant find her?

Brooke- no

Nate- I don't see Luke either, they probably left

Brooke- oh well, I can just call Connor

Nate- I can give you a ride, the only reason I came was to see if you were coming

Brooke- thanks

So like I said when I bring in characters I would let you know. I decided to wait and explain Nathan and Lucas because it would of gave some of it away. So Nathan is older than Lucas. Their parents are Dan and Deb. Karen and Keith are married and are their aunt and uncle. I'm not sure if there going to be in the story though. So if you have any questions let me know...Read and Review.-Amanda


	7. Chapter 7

They walked out to Nathans Blue Avalanche 

Brooke- nice truck

Nate- thanks it was a graduation present from my uncle

Brooke- cool

Nate opened up Brookes door and she got in he closed in and got it his side

Nate- thanks

Brooke- for what?

Nate- opening up to me, trusting me, for telling me all that stuff

Brooke- well you seem nice enough to trust and you seem like you would be a good friend

Nate- you too

They pulled up to the house Brooke got ready to get out

Nate- hey Brooke, what are you doing tomorrow night?

Brooke- Probably hanging out down in my room

Nate- do you want to go out for dinner and watch a movie or something?

Brooke- yeah sure

Nate- ok I'll pick you up at 6:00

Brooke- I'll be ready, what should I wear?

Nate- casual

Brooke- ok, I can do that, night Nate

Nate- night Brooke

Brooke- wait, do you want my cell number?

Nate- yeah

Brooke took his phone and put her number in as he out his in hers.

Brooke closed the truck door and went inside to see Lydia and Jimmy watching T.V.

Brooke- am I late?

Jimmy- no, where's Haley?

Brooke- I don't know she left me at the party without telling me

Lydia- how did you get home?

Brooke- a friend gave me a ride

Lydia- oh, I'm sorry she left you

Brooke- its ok, but I'm going to head to bed

Jimmy- do you know who she was with?

Brooke- well Lucas left too

Jimmy- ok thanks, goodnight

Brooke- goodnight

Brooke went down to her room. It was 11 so she called her dad. It was only like 9 there

RRR Ian- hey hunny

Brooke- hi dad

Ian- what's up?

Brooke- nothing I just got home from a party

Ian- did you have fun?

Brooke- kind of

Ian- do you have a lot of friends?

Brooke- not really, but I met this guy

Ian- Brooke

Brooke- I know he's nice and I don't know I can just open up to him. I could tell him all about mom, I can't do that with many people

Ian- what's his name?

Brooke- Nathan Scott, he just turned 20, he goes to Duke, and plays basketball

Ian- that's a good school

Brooke- yeah I know

Ian- just be careful

Brooke- I will, were going to dinner tomorrow

Ian- I hope you have fun

Brooke- me too, well I'm going to head to bed

Ian- ok sleep tight

Brooke- night

She hung up the phone and fell asleep.

A/N im going to hang out with my friends for a little while. I may update whe i get home.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was Saturday. Brooke woke up at about 10:30. She went upstairs and found Connor and Steve were sitting on the couch. 

Connor- hey Brooke

Brooke- goof morning

Brooke got some fruity pebbles (her favorite) and was headed back down the stairs

Brooke- hey Connor when you get a chance will you come down here. I want to talk to you?

Connor- yeah sure

He followed her down the stairs

Connor- what's up?

Brooke- do you know Nathan Scott?

Connor- yeah Luke's brother. Why?

Brooke- because I'm going out with him tonight and I wanted to know what he was like

Connor- he's ok. Hell of a basketball player. Haley says he's a jackass, but who isn't to her. He seemed cool

Brooke- ok, so its safe to go out with him?

Connor- yeah, you do know he's in college

Brooke- yeah he told me last night

Connor- ok, so what are you doing today?

Brooke- not much

Connor- Oh, well have fun I'm going to Chances for the weekend

Brooke- have fun

Connor- you too, bye

Brooke- bye

Connor went back up stairs. Brooke finished her cereal. When she brought her bowl up stairs she saw Haley, who looked pissed.

Haley- you had to come home

Brooke- yeah, when I'm told 12 I come home then

Haley- well aren't you miss perfect

Brooke- before you jump on the perfect train, you might want to get to know me first

Haley- whatever

Brooke- if you don't mind I have things to do

Brooke went back downstairs to her room. She turned on some music and started some homework. She must of fell asleep because before she knew it she looked at the clock that read 3:57. So she got up showered and got ready. She decided on a pair of black capris with a purple blouse and flip flops. She went upstairs at 5:46

Lydia- you look nice Brooke

Brooke- thanks I have a date

Lydia- oh really, with who?

Brooke- Nathan Scott

Lydia- oh he's such a nice boy. I hope you have fun.

Brooke- me too

They heard a knock on the door so Brooke went to answer it.

so thats probably it for tonight more tomrrow :)


	9. Chapter 9

So I decided to update once more J. Because I know people want this chapter. Ok this explains the Haley/Brooke age thing. I'm not sure if I wrote it somewhere in the story so I just kind if added it in there because people were asking. 

Brooke answered the door and found Nathan standing there wearing Khakis, a black button up shirt (unbuttoned) with a white T-shirt underneath.

Nate- wow Brooke you look...Beautiful

Brooke- you clean up good too Scott

Nate- thanks, are you ready?

Brooke- yup

Nate- ok, lets go

Nate opened up the door as Brooke got in he closed it and got in on his side

Brooke- so where are we going?

Nate- well I was thinking, we could go to the beach house for dinner, ill cook, but first we could go rent a movie

Brooke- that sounds good, I haven't had a dinner & movie night in forever. All the guys in L.A. just take you out to eat, but the truth is I would rather stay in

Nate- yeah, me to. I mean I like going out once in a while, but not all the time, usually I don't find girls that like to stay in

Brooke- well, you found one

They went inside the movie place

Nate- so what do you want to see?

Brooke- I don't care you can pick. I watch just about anything

Nate- ok, so you like comedy, romance, action or scary more

Brooke- well I wouldn't make you watch a romance movie

Nate- I don't mind

Brooke- what's wrong with you, your not like other guys?

Nate- I don't know, your not like other girls from around here, they would say the movie, where we go, everything

Brooke- that's what you get for picking the L.A girl, besides I like to let the other person choose

They walked around looking at movies. They decided on Little Miss Sunshine. When they got to the Beach house it was 6:45. Nathan opened the door and they went inside.

Brooke- so, this is what it looks like without about 50 people

Nate- yeah there's actually a floor

They both laughed together

Brooke- can I use the bathroom quick

Nate- yeah its up stairs to the left

Brooke- thanks

Brooke went to the bathroom and Nate finished getting dinner ready. When Brooke went back downstairs she saw Nathan standing by the door.

Brooke- what are you doing?

Nathan- follow me

Brooke followed Nathan onto the deck she was surprised by a table with candles and lights around, and a bunch of lily's on the table in a vase

Brooke- Nate its...beautiful

Nate- thanks lets eat

Nate pulled out Brookes chair and pushed her in. When Brooke sat down he brought her a bowl of salad and some spaghetti. He sat down on the other side

Brooke- thanks this is so beautiful

Nate- well, I had to do something that matched the girl

Brooke started to blush and she didn't do that much except with Jake

Brooke- so, I told you about me and my family, what about your family?

Nate- well when I was almost 16 I moved in with my uncle cooper so I wouldn't end up getting emancipated. My mom got my dad to agree as long as I came to dinner 2 days a week. My dads a jackass, my moms addicted to prescription drugs, and there's Lucas.

Brooke- oh

Nate- don't fell bad

Brooke- does Lucas still live with them?

Nate- yeah he's the "good child" because he still lives there

Brooke- yeah earlier Haley told me I was perfect because I came home last night

Nate- its not your fault, your not stupid

Brooke- yeah right

Nate- so whats up with you and Haley, your like the same age

Brooke- well, I guess Jimmy was in L.A. for business for a couple months, and he met my mom.He told my mom he lived there and one day he disappeared. My mom sent him a letter telling him about me and he didnt want anything to do with me until now.

Nate-oh that sucks, at least your mom met someone that cared about you. (after a moment of silence) So what's it like having all those siblings?, do you all get along?

Brooke- it's weird, well as you can tell me and Haley don't get along, I don't know about Taylor she's never home, Brandon is a perve, he brings his friends over and all they do is talk about me and whistle, Chance is at school, so I don't really know him, Steve's ok, pretty quiet but he's nice, and I get along with Connor and Vivian, there cool.

Nate- well, at least you get along with some of them

Brooke- yeah, what about you and Lucas, do you get along?

Nate- we used to, then when I moved out he kind of stopped talking. We do now, but now as much

Brooke- how come?

Nate- ever since I moved out Dan spoiled him, so it seems like he's a good dad

Brooke- oh

Nate- yeah, but you cant hid the truth forever

Brooke- no, look what happened with Jimmy

Nate- it still sucks you have to leave everything and come here.

Brooke- yeah I miss home.

Nate- I cant really say I do when I go to Duke, I love it in Durham,

Brooke- yeah I've been there, my dad went to Duke

Nate- really?

Brooke- yeah he's only 34

Nate- he's young

Brooke- yeah, my mom was only 34 too, she was 17 when she had me

Nate- oh, did he play any sports?

Brooke- yeah basketball actually

Nate- really? What's his name?

Brooke- promise you wont freak out. Jimmy and them don't even know.

Nate- yeah

Brooke- Ian Lawyer (totally made that up)

Nate- like the L.A. Lakers Ian Lawyer?

Brooke- yeah

Nate- that's cool, he's one of my favorite basketball players, I have a ton of stuff of him.

Brooke- wow

Nate- yeah, he's one of the reasons I started to play basketball

Brooke- really?, that's cool I've never met someone that's said that, not like knowing he's my dad. They used to come up to me at home and say, I started playing because of your dad.

Nate- I didn't even know he had a daughter

Brooke- that's because I try to stay out of the way

Nate- yeah I understand, I wouldn't want to be in the spotlight

Brooke- you know, I can get his autograph for you

Nate- its cool, you don't have to

Brooke- I can

Nate- thanks, so do you want to go watch the movie?

Brooke- yeah

They brought there dishes inside because Brooke insisted on helping, they sat down on the couch and started the movie.

Nate- do you want a drink?

Brooke- sure

Nate- soda, Juice, water?

Brooke- Juice

Nate- I'll be right back

Nate got the drinks and sat back down next to Brooke

Brooke- thanks

Nate- yup

Brooke moved closer to Nathan and put her head on his chest, he put his arm around her

Brooke- I think I might like it here after all

She smiled, Nathan smiled to himself. They watched the movie and laughed a lot. When the movie was done Brooke sat up, and looked at Nate

Brooke- well its almost 11, I better get home, I don't want to be grounded like Haley

Nate- yeah lets go

They went out to the truck and headed to Brookes

Brooke- thanks, I had a really good time

Nate- yeah me too, what are you doing tomorrow?

Brooke- umm, nothing I don't think

Nate- well I head back to Duke at like 8pm, do you want to do something

Brooke- yeah, just call me

Nate- that sounds good

Before Brooke got out Nathan grabbed her arm and kissed her, they ended up making out for a little while until Brooke pulled away

Brooke- see you tomorrow Nate

Nate- Bye Brooke

Brooke went inside

Lydia- did you have fun?

Brooke- yeah it was nice

Lydia- he's such a sweet boy

Brooke- yeah he is, well I'm going to head to bed

Lydia- ok, good night

Brooke went to her room and jumped into the shower. When she got out she fell asleep on her bed.

A/N so its kind of long I hope you like it. Think Lucas and Nathan when you think of Haley and Brookes age. it's a little confusing because I added it in there after I was done typing sorry. Read and Review -Amanda


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Brooke woke up to her cell phone ringing. She looked at it and it said "Dad" 

Brooke- hi dad

Ian- hey hun, how was your date?

Brooke- it was good. He cooked us dinner and we watched a movie. Were going to hang out today before he goes back to Duke tonight.

Ian- cool

Brooke- guess what

Ian-what?

Brooke- you're the reason he started to play basketball

Ian- really

Brooke- yeah, he has posters of you al over

Ian- wow, you met someone that looks up to me

Brooke- haha, how max?

Ian- he's good. He's playing right now

Brooke- I can't wait to see you guys

Ian- I cant wait to go down

Brooke- well I have another call so ill talk to you later. Bye. I love you

Ian- bye I love you too

Brooke hung up and switched to her other line

Brooke- hello

Nathan- hey Brooke, its, Nate

Brooke- hey sorry it took so long, I was talking to my dad

Nathan- oh it's cool. Since its like 11:30 do you want to go out for lunch?

Brooke- yeah sure, I just have to get ready

Nathan- ok, ill pick you up at 12:30

Brooke- ok see you then

Nathan-bye

Brooke- Bye

Brooke got ready and went upstairs at about 12:15

Lydia- good morning

Brooke- good morning

Lydia- would you like something to eat?

Brooke- no thank you, I'm actually going out for lunch

Lydia- ok, just to warn you some of Brandon's friends are coming over for a cookout

Brooke- ok, ill have something to do

Lydia- ok, bring Nathan over to get them off your back

Brooke- ok, ill think about it

Brooke heard Nathan pull up so she went outside

Nathan- hey I was just coming in to get you

Brooke- yeah I heard you pull up

Nathan- well, are you ready?

Brooke- yeah

They got in the truck and went to a cafe

Nathan- I hope you like this place, my aunt owns it

Brooke- really? Its cute

Nathan- yeah she love it

They each got a menu and ordered

Brooke- so are you close to your aunt like your uncle?

Brooke- yeah, she's more of a mom to me

Brooke- that's cool

They got there food and talked about things. When they were done Nathan paid and they decided to go for a walk

Brooke- what are you doing after?

Nathan- probably nothing why?

Brooke- because Brandon's having a cookout with his friends

Nathan- and you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend

Brooke- you could put it that way

Nathan- how about I do better

Brooke- what do you mean?


	11. Chapter 11

_Brooke- what are you doing after?_

_Nathan- probably nothing why?_

_Brooke- because Brandon's having a cookout with his friends_

_Nathan- and you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend_

_Brooke- you could put it that way_

_Nathan- how about I do better_

_Brooke- what do you mean?_

Nathan- Brooke- will you be my girlfriend?

Brooke- yeah

Nathan kissed Brooke passionately. They headed back to his truck holding hands. They both had big smiles on there faces. They headed to the beach house so Nathan could change and pack, so he could just leave from Brooke's.

Nate- ok ready

Brooke- yes boyfriend

Nathan- lets go girlfriend

They drove to Brooke's as they got out of the truck and were heading up the steps to the door Nathan grabbed Brooke's hand. She looked up at him and smiled, then kissed his cheek. They walked through the door. It was quiet so she figured everyone was outback. They walked into the kitchen where Jimmy and Lydia were getting some food

Brooke- hi Lydia, Jimmy

They turned around

Lydia- hi Brooke

Brooke- this is my boyfriend Nathan

Lydia- yes, we know who Nathan is

Jimmy- yeah he's a good kid, it's nice to see you again Nathan

Nathan- you too sir

Jimmy- call me Jimmy

Lydia- Brooke, can your bring this out for me?

She asked pointing to a bowl.

Brooke- sure, Nate can you get me a glass of juice? The cups are in that cupboard

Nathan- yeah no problem

Brooke brought the salad out. All the guys stopped what they were doing some whistled some said stuff and some got smacked by there girlfriend, but they all stared until Nate came out, then they watched him

Nathan- here's your juice babe

He kissed her

Brooke- thanks

Brandon walked over

Brandon- your Nathan Scott

Nathan- yeah

Brandon-your like one of the best college and Duke players

Nathan- I don't know if I would say that, but thanks

Brandon- you two are dating, I thought you were single

Brooke- yeah and you obviously shouldn't think

At this point the guys were trying to get the girls attention because they were starring at Nathan

Brooke- so you and all your friends can stop talking about me. Go talk about Haley.

Brandon- Haley HA! She's not even close to how hot you are

Brooke- I'm your sister!?

Nathan- and my girlfriend, so back off

Brandon- no problem man

Brooke- c'mon Nate lets go down to my room

Nathan- ok

They walked back into the house

Brooke-is it cool if we go watch a movie in my room?

Jimmy- yeah I think we can trust you two

Brooke- thanks, just yell if you need me

Jimmy- ok

They went downstairs to Brookes room

Nathan- this is a pretty cool room

Brooke- yeah, but you should of saw it when I first moved in, so what do you want to watch?

Nathan- I don't care you pick

Brooke- ok how about the Breakfast Club?

Nathan- that's like one of my favorite movies

Brooke- MINE TOO!!

Brooke put the movie in. Nate laid on her bed and Brooke laid next to him and he rapped his arms around her. When the movie was done they were both asleep. Connor went down to see Brooke, but saw them sleeping. He saw Brookes camera and took a picture of the two then went back upstairs.

Lydia- is she not down there?

Connor- yeah, but her and Nate fell asleep and I don't want to wake them

Lydia- ok

Jimmy- they were clothed right?

Connor- yeah, they fell asleep during the movie. I don't think that's the daughter you should be worrying about

Jimmy- why do you say that?

Connor- have you seen Haley lately? Well I'm going to my room

Lydia- ok

At about 7:30 Nathan woke up and looked at the clock. He got up without waking Brooke. He found some paper and a pen on her desk, so he left her a note, then went upstairs

Nathan- sorry we fell asleep during the breakfast club and she's still sleeping, but I didn't want to bother her because I have to head back to school before it gets too late

Jimmy- its ok, be careful driving

Nathan- I will, thanks

Nathan headed back to school.

I have some things to do around my house and I have to study for my last final I have tommrow so i may update more im not sure. Read and Review.--Amanda


	12. Chapter 12

I guess you can only study so long for bio. 

Nate headed back to school. Brooke didn't wake up until 6:00 the next morning. When she woke up she was surprised to see Nathan gone until she saw the clock. 6:32 am. She saw a folded piece of paper on her desk, so she opened it and read it.

_Brooke,_

_We fell asleep. I woke up at 7:30, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I would rather stay then go to school, but I have practice tomorrow. Ill call you tomorrow night when I'm done practice._

_Nathan_

Brooke smiled as she read the letter, he was so sweet. She jumped into the shower and got ready. She went upstairs and grabbed a bite to eat. When she was headed out the door Stephen stopped her.

Stephen- hey Brooke, could you give me a ride? Haley's not ready and I don't want to be late again.

Brooke- yeah, no problem

Stephen- thanks

They got into Brookes silver Hyundai Santa Fe, and started for school

Brooke- So why don't you talk that much?

Stephen- I don't know. Nobody usually listens to me

Brooke- why not? I do when you talk, your pretty cool

Stephen- your just saying that, you don't have to be nice

Brooke- I'm not your a lot nicer than Brandon. I'm glad your not like him

Stephen- thanks, but all the girls like him the way he acts.

Brooke- well there stupid. I would rather date someone like you

Stephen- so your dating Nathan?

Brooke- yeah

Stephen- he's pretty cool. He's a great basketball player, but not as good as Ian Lawyer

Brooke smiled

Brooke- you like basketball?

Stephen- yeah I'm not the best

Brooke- I'm sure your good, just keep practicing and you'll get better

Stephen- yeah, what sports do you like?

Brooke- Basketball, volleyball, and I guess cheerleading

Stephen- you like basketball?

Brooke- yeah you could say that. My dad was into it. I like to play it with him

Stephen- cool are you any good?

Brooke- I'm ok

Stephen- it sucks you had to move here. I mean its nice you're here, but it must be hard

Brooke- yeah, but I have my dad, Nate, and some pretty cool new siblings

Stephen you know you don't have to consider us your siblings

Brooke- I know, but I like you, Connor, and Viv. I don't really know Chance

Stephen- same for me Chance is really cool

They arrived at school

Stephen- you don't have to walk with me. Haley usually doesn't want to be seen with me

Brooke- why wouldn't I? you're my brother

Stephen- because

Brooke- oh c'mon lets go

They walked into the halls of Tree Hill together

Brooke- alright little brother, ill see you at lunch. You should sit with me

Stephen- ok bye

They went there separate ways to there lockers.


	13. Chapter 13

So i worked on it earlier I wrote 2 maybe 3 chapters. If I asked you for names and you gave them to me thanks, even though i might not of used them i wll later, Brooke has to have friends in L.A. so let me know of some girl Names too. 

School was the same as every other day for Brooke. Except she missed Nathan, and he's only been gone for less than 24 hrs. She could tell it was going to be a long week. Some how everyone found out she was dating Nathan. She figured it must have been Brandon and Haley. She didn't get what was up with her, she tried to be nice, but Haley was always a b!. By cheer practice everyone kept starring at her she's already heard a couple rumors about them. She thought she was definitely going to love Tree Hill if this was how it would be. She couldn't wait to tell Nathan tonight. She didn't care because she was used she was used to rumors in L.A. the only difference was she had her friends there especially her best friend Peyton Sawyer. They've been since they were born, there parents were best friends. Peyton was always there for Brooke, and Brooke was there for her. Peyton's mom died when they were 9 and when Brooke's mom died Peyton was there for her. They were more like sisters. They used the saying Hoes over Bros, because they promised never to let boys get in between them. While Brooke had her boyfriend Peyton had a boyfriend. His name was Justin. They dated from 9th grade to now, but broke up in between. No one knew Brooke and Peyton were friends, let alone best friends, because they were so different. Brooke was always happy and cheerful. She always had designer clothes. She knew how to dress to impress. She was known as the cheerleader, Queen Bee. Even though she ruled the school she was nice to everyone even the freshman. , and she always had a smile on her face until the day her mother died, after that you could rarely get her to smile. The only people that could were Ian, Max, Peyton, and now Nathan. Whenever she's around Nathan he makes her smile. Peyton on the other hand was more emo. She always wore band shirts, jeans, and converses. She didn't really seem happy unless she was with Brooke. They would laugh, shop, and do everything together. She doesn't really show emotion since her mom died. She kind of closed herself off to people. Brooke's mom became a second mom to her. Her dad was usually out on the sea, so she would spend most her time at Brooke's. She even had her own room there. The thing that surprised everyone was that she was also a cheerleader. Though besides the fact Brooke does it, her mom did it too and it makes her feel closer to her mom. In L.A. everyone called them the dynamic due. You would never find them without the other by there side. About a month after Brookes mom died, Peyton started coming over less and they drifted apart. They've only talked once maybe since Brookes been in Tree Hill, and hat was the night she got there to let her know she made it. Brooke didn't hate Justin, but she didn't like him either because he was a jackass. He had Peyton's attitude (stubborn) Brooke called him Peyton's hot jackass emo basketball player. Brooke wasn't going to lie he was pretty good looking. He had dark raven colored hair like Nathan, but had bright green eyes, he worked out so he had a good body. He was pretty nice to Brooke, but she knew that it was because of Peyton., besides he was cousins with her boyfriend. They never really hung out unless one of significant others were there. Brooke decided when she got home she would call Peyton. She missed talking to her. Brooke headed to her car after practice. When Bevin and Rachel came up.

Bevin- hey Brooke

Brooke-hi

Bevin- are you going to the winter formal Saturday?

Brooke- umm, maybe

Rachel- are you bringing Nathan?

Brooke- I don't know if he wants to go

Bevin- you should. Nathan Scott is the legend of Tree Hill High

Rachel- yeah and no one really believes your dating him

Brooke- ok we are but whatever, ill talk to him later

Bevin- ok, well we'll see you later

Rachel- yeah, I doubt Nathan Scott would date you anyway

Brooke- what's that supposed to mean?

Rachel- he comes from money, plus you're a high schooler

Brooke- umm thanks, but I have money and so what if I'm a high schooler?

Rachel- the James' don't have that much money

Brooke- one yeah they do, two my last name is Davis, you know as in Mia Davis my MOM!

Bevin- the fashion designer?

Brooke- yeah, I may live with Jimmy James, but my life in in L.A.

Rachel- he is your dad

Brooke- he has the same blood, but my dad lives in L.A.

Rachel- ok, whatever

Brooke- and if you don't mind, I have better people to talk to.

With that Brooke got in her Santa Fe and drove home. When Brooke got home no one was home, so she changed and went for a run.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I do not own anything of One Tree Hill 

When she got home it was 5:30.

Lydia- hi Brooke, I was just going to call down to you

Brooke- sorry, I went for a run to clear my head

Lydia- its ok. Were all going to a business dinner for Jimmy, if you would like to go

Brooke- I would, but I have homework, and I need to study

Lydia- that's ok, would you like me to make you something?

Brooke- no. I can go grab something

Lydia- ok, we'll be back around 10:00

Brooke- ok, where is everyone?

Lydia- up getting ready or not home yet

Brooke- oh well I'm going to jump in the shower

Lydia- ok

Brooke went and shower. When she came out the house was quiet. She went upstairs and found Stephen on the couch.

Brooke- aren't you supposed to be at that dinner?

Stephen- I didn't "feel" good

Brooke- oh good choice

Stephen- why didn't you go?

Brooke- I got the choice. I said I had to study and do homework

Stephen-you're a senior you rarely have homework

Brooke- I know

Stephen- oh I see

Brooke- so what are you doing?

Stephen-not much, just hanging out

Brooke- do you want to grab a bite to eat? My treat

Stephen- sure

Brooke- ok let me grab my keys and we can go

Brooke grabbed her keys and they headed out

Stephen- so where are we going?

Brooke- I know this place

Stephen- oh

Brooke pulled up in front of a little cafe

Stephen- I've never been here

Brooke- it's really good

Stephen- I'll believe you on that one

Brooke- oh I'm so happy

They sat inside a booth. They talked and laughed about everything. When they were finished they headed home.

Stephen- that was really good

Brooke- told you

Stephen- so are you going to the winter formal?

Brooke- yeah, I think. I'm going to talk to Nate later. Are you going?

Stephen- I don't know probably not

Brooke- why?

Stephen- I don't have a date

Brooke- that girl Becki looks interested in you

Stephen- you think?

Brooke- I of all people can tell you when someone likes someone else. You should ask her

Stephen- maybe tomorrow

Brooke- you better ask soon it is Saturday

Stephen- I know

They went inside the house, it was about 7:45

Stephen- well unlike you I have homework and I need to shower

Brooke- ok I'll be in my room. So just yell if you need me.

Stephen went up to his room and Brooke went down to hers.

So I'm ahead with some chapters. I wrote like 10 pages front and back so like 20. I hope you like it. If you have any ideas let me know I might be able to throw it in somewhere. Read and Review- Amanda


	15. Chapter 15

She got on some pajamas and took out her call phone and hit #2 and send. 

RRRRR

Girl- hello

Brooke- hey P. Sawyer

Peyton- BROOKE!

Brooke- the one and only

Peyton- how are you? I miss you so much

Brooke- I'm ok, I miss you too

Peyton- what have you been up to?

Brooke- cheerleading practice, seeing my boyfriend, and┘.

Peyton- B. Davis has a boyfriend?

Brooke- yeah

Peyton- details

Brooke- his names Nathan Scott, he's 20 ,goes to Duke, and plays basketball

Peyton- college boy

Brooke- yeah, he's really sweet

Peyton- that's good, just be careful

Brooke- I will, so speaking of boyfriend how's the hot jackass emo basketball player?

Peyton-- still has that name, well Justin, he's good. He surprised me the other night

Brooke- oh yeah, how

Peyton- he said he missed you

Brooke- oh, I am loved

Peyton- yeah we were at an after game party (we won) and we were playing I never, he was like this isn't fun without Brooke I miss her

Brooke- wow

Peyton- and no he wasn't drunk we just got there

Brooke- oh I'll call him after

Peyton- you should. So how's life in Tree Hill?

Brooke- boring I have 7 siblings

Peyton- damn

Brooke- from the ages of 22-16

Peyton- are there twins?

Brooke- yeah and triplets

Peyton- oh my god

Brooke- yeah and I get along with 3. One I don't know , he's in college, well 4 are in college but he goes a couple hours away

Peyton-I see. So you have younger siblings?

Brooke- yeah 3 actually. Haley is a couple months younger than me, and Stephen and Brandon are 16.

Peyton- Brandon seems like a perve name

Brooke- he is, so what are you doing

Peyton- drawing

Brooke- I should of guessed

Peyton- I do that like 10times more since your not here

Brooke- I miss you, home, everything

Peyton- 165 more days until B. Davis turns 18

Brooke-166 more days until P. Sawyer turns 18, and I'll be there

Peyton- I hope so, maybe I can come down and visit. Maybe spring break

Brooke- yeah that would be awesome, this school is weird it's February and they're just having their winter formal

Peyton-wow

Brooke- hopefully you'll be her for prom and we can go together. It's right before spring break

Peyton- yeah, we've always said we would go to senior prom together

Brooke- and I highly doubt Jimmy would let me go to Cali for prom

Peyton- no probably not, my dad will let me go there

Brooke- yeah Larry is cool, well I have to go Nate is supposed to call, and I want to call your hot jackass emo basketball player. Don't tell him I'm calling

Peyton- ok. I love you B. Davis

Brooke- I love you too P. Sawyer

Peyton- and I want to meet Nathan, night

Brooke- night, call soon

Brooke hung up the phone and laughed she missed talking to Peyton.

Sorry I haven't updated in the past couple of days I've been busy with doing graduation for band and babysitting but i'll try to update a couple times tonight. I hope you like it Read and Review- amanda


	16. Chapter 16

Brooke hung up the phone and laughed. She missed Peyton. About 2 min later her phone rang. 

RR

Brooke- hey Nate

Nathan- hey what's up?

Brooke- not much. I just got done talking to my best friend Peyton

Nathan- really?

Brooke- yeah. She might come up for spring break

Nathan- cool, it would be nice for you to have some people here

Brooke- yeah, so I have to tell you something funny

Nathan- what?

Brooke- the whole school already knows were dating

Nathan- gotta love Tree Hill High

Brooke- yeah, I've heard some good rumors too

Nathan- I wouldn't doubt it

Brooke- o was even told we weren't dating because you wouldn't date someone who doesn't have money or a high schooler, and the James don't have money

Nathan- who said that?

Brooke- Rachel umm...

Nathan- Gatina

Brooke- yeah, but I told her the James' did have money, and my last name is Davis my moms a fashion designer

Nathan- don't worry about her, she's just mad because I wouldn't hook up with her

Brooke- ok. What are you doing this weekend?

Nathan- I just found out that I had have an away game Friday in Virginia. Why?

Brooke- because it's our spring formal and, I wanted you to go. Because everyone says if we were dating you'd go

Nathan- sorry babe, ill be in Virginia, but you know were dating. So who cares what they think

Brooke- yeah it's fine, well...umm... I'm going to call my friend Justin

Nathan- he's your L.A. boyfriend right

Brooke- no ( laughed lightly) he's Peyton's

Nathan- ok ill talk to you later. Sorry

Brooke- it's ok, bye

Brooke hung up the phone. She heard everyone come in. So it was probably 9:30. She called Justin's phone

RRR

He didn't check who it was before he answered

Justin- hello

Brooke- hi I'm looking for a hot jackass emo basketball player

Justin- Davis!? Hey what's up?

Brooke- nothing just a little birdie told me that you missed me, so I thought I would call

Justin- oh yeah would that little birdie be name Peyton

Brooke- maybe

Justin- yeah I do miss you its just not the same around here without you. There's no one to pick on

Brooke- yeah I bet

Justin- so how's North Carolina?

Brooke- boring, it's a small town

Justin- that sucks

Brooke- yeah, I don't know many people. I 'm doing cheerleading although I would rather cheer for you guys. I have a boyfriend

Justin- really?, you've meet someone at least

Brooke- yeah he's cool, his name's Nathan Scott, he's 20, and he plays ball for Duke

Justin- I've seen him play for Duke on T.V. he's good, I'm happy you meet someone just be careful

Brooke- I know I will, Peyton might come for spring break

Justin- really that's cool

Brooke- you should come too

Justin- yeah I probably could. So how's the new household?

Brooke- ok I have 7 siblings form 16-22

Justin- hmm

Brooke- yeah 22,19,19,19,17,16,and 16

Justin- wow I think I liked your life back here better, it was more simple

Brooke- your telling me. I like 3 of them

Justin- that's good, how's your dad (stressing dad)

Brooke- Jimmy I don't know he works a lot, so I don't see him much

Justin- you know Peyton was a wreck when you left

Brooke- well she didn't talk to me she shut me out

Justin- yeah I know

Brooke- I don't want to go through that again

Justin- hey I have to go soon, but I have good news

Brooke- what?

Justin- if we win this next game Friday, then we play Tree Hill in nationals

Brooke- where

Justin- Tree Hill

Brooke- really?, you guys better win

Justin- ok I'll tell the guys

Brooke- well I still have the same # so call

Justin- yeah, and tell Nathan if he breaks your heart I'll kick his ass

Brooke- oh you do care

Justin- it might not seem it Brooke, but I care. I always have you'll always be my family

Brooke- thanks, I care about you too, bye

Justin- bye

Brooke hung up the phone and went to bed, and cried herself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry i havent updated in forever i was hanging out with my friend before she left for a month and ive been babysitting, but i decided i would update after my dentist apt today so heres one update. Read and Review 

Friday-

The week went by kind of quick for Brooke. She got her dress for the dance. She was still going even though Nathan would be in Virginia. She didn't care what people would say. Stephen asked Becki to the dance and she said yes. Brooke had to help him get ready to make sure he looked good on Saturday, but tonight she was going to watch Nathans game in her room. Ever since Brooke called Peyton they've talked every night. She talked to Justin a couple night too. He was supposed to call right after the game to let her know if they won. After dinner Brooke went to her room. Stephen and Connor went down to watch the game with her. Vivian was going down after she got home form hanging out with her boyfriend Aiden.

Connor- I hope Duke wins

Brooke- yeah I hope my friends won too

Stephen- so if they win there coming here for nationals?

Brooke- yeah east coast vs. west coast to see who's the best

Stephen- that's cool

Brooke- yeah my friend Justin is supposed to call me when the games done which will probably be 10 here

Connor- cool, what time do they start?

Brooke- about 5:00

Stephen- that's early

Brooke- yeah, but I like it better

About 20 min later the game started and they watched it. At half time time at was 130-117 Duke winning. Vivian came down at half time and joined the group

Viv- who's winning?

Brooke- DUKE!!!!

When the game was done Duke won 212-175. They were all talking when Brookes phone rang.

Brooke- SHHH

RR

Brooke- hi hot jackass emo basketball player

Stephen, Connor, and Vivian looked at her confused

Justin- hey Davis

Brooke- why don't you sound happy?

Justin- Because we have to go see you

Brooke- Really!! You guys are the best

Justin- I told then to win it for Brooke

Brooke- I bet, what was the score?

Justin- 96-72

Brooke- damn

Justin- yeah what about Duke? I know you watched it

Brooke- they won 212-175

Justin- YES. Well I gotta change see you in a couple weeks

Brooke- bye

Stephen- they won?

Brooke- yeah 96-72

Brookes phone rang again

RR

Brooke- its Nate

She opened her phone and they said Congratulations Nate

Nathan- thanks

They headed upstairs

Brooke- good job baby

Nathan- thanks, so did they win?

Brooke- yes!!! 96-72

Nathan- cool, look I'm sorry I cant go tomorrow

Brooke- its no big deal

Nathan- well I want to talk but I'm in desperate need of a shower

Brooke- ok talk to you later, bye

Nathan- bye

Brooke hung up her phone and laid down to go to bed. She fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Brooke hung up her phone and laid down to go to bed. She fell asleep. She was waken up by her phone ringing 

RRR

Brooke- hello

Peyton- hey were you sleeping?

Brooke- yeah there is a 3hr time difference

Peyton- oh I'm sorry

Brooke- its ok what's up?

Peyton- I'm sure Justin told you we won

Brooke- yes I'm so happy

Peyton- me too, I'll let you go back to bed

Brooke- how nice of you

Peyton- I know night

Brooke- night

They next day 5:30-

Brooke jumped in the shower. She got out and put on a tank top and shorts, then went up to help Stephen

Brooke knocked on his door- kkk

Stephen- come in

Brooke- hey

Stephen- so?

Brooke- we need to do something with your hair, fix your tie and other than that you look good

Stephen- ok

Brooke straightened his tie

Stephen- so what are you going to do with my hair?

Brooke- do you have gel?

Stephen- yeah hold on

He went into his bathroom and got the gel

Stephen- here

Brooke- thanks

Brooke spiked Stephens hair

Brooke- you should do that more often

Stephen- you think

Brooke- yeah

Stephen- maybe

Brooke- well I've got to get ready

Stephen- ok thanks

Brooke- yup

Brooke did her hair in some curls, did her makeup, and put on her dress. She decided on a hunter green dress. She usually wore red, but she really liked the dress and the way it looked on her. She finally slipped on her shoes and went upstairs.

Lydia- Brooke you look great

Brooke- thanks

Stephen and Brandon came down

Jimmy- my boys clean up good

Brandon- thanks

Jimmy- where's your sister?

Stephen- she's coming

Haley walked down

Lydia- you look nice Haley

Haley- yeah

Haley chose to wear a light peach strapless dress

Jimmy- ok now everyone stand here together for a picture

They stood together and jimmy took a picture

Lydia- it's a shame Nathan couldn't come

Brooke- yeah, but he had a game in Virginia last night

Haley- sure

Brandon- I have to go pick Kerri up

Stephen- I thought your girlfriend was Lindsay?

Brandon- yeah but, she's out of town

Stephen- oh ok. Well I have to go get Becki

They all left

Brooke decided to let Stephen take her car he was just going to drop her off first.

"here it goes" Brooke thought

Brooke walked into the dance by herself. Everyone was looking at her expecting to see Nathan with her. As she expected people started to talk, but she didn't car. She went and sat down at the table, about 15min later Stephen and Becki joined.

Sorry i stoped there but i had to stop it otherwise it would be really long. Read and Review i might update the rest of the dance tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Brooke walked into the dance by herself. Everyone was looking at her expecting to see Nathan with her. As she expected people started to talk, but she didn't care. She went and sat down at the table, about 15min later Stephen and Becki joined. 

Brooke- you look really good Becki

Becki- you too Brooke

Becki decided on a baby blue dress

Becki- I'm sorry Nathan couldn't come, but he played a good game last night

Brooke- its ok. I hope I'll have fun anyway

Becki- you will with us

The three laughed

Rachel and some cheerleaders came over

Rachel- so I told you Nathan and Brooke weren't going out

Theresa- yeah I knew it

Brooke- yes we are

Rachel- where is he then?

Brooke- he had a game in Virginia

Rachel- sure

Brooke- why Is it any of your business?

Rachel- because I don't like people who lie

Brooke- no, your just jealous because Nate turned you down

Rachel- no he didn't I turned him down

Brooke- yeah ok

Theresa- you just cant face the fact you were caught in a lie

Brooke- ok Hun, think what you want

Rachel- well I'm going to dance with my actual...

Nathan- hey babe sorry I'm late, I had to stop at my dorm

(he kissed her)

Brooke- its ok, you were saying Rachel

Rachel- oh nothing

Nathan- oh hey Rachel, I see you've meet my girlfriend Brooke

He said with the famous Scott smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes

Brooke- Nate did you know she turned you down?

Nathan- really? Because I still have the phone message of you begging me to gout from two weeks ago

Theresa- you said you turned him down, and you've been dating my brother Dean for 3 months

Rachel- well...umm...I

Rachel turned around and walked away. Everyone that was standing with her walked the opposite way

Brooke- what are you doing here?

Nathan- we got back about 4:30 so I went to my dorm showered and got some stuff and came here

Brooke- thanks, so you know Steve, and this is his date Becki

Nathan- Marks little sister?

Becki- yeah

Nathan- it's nice to see you again

Becki- you too

They sat for a little while and talked. When the song you and me by life house came on

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Nathan- would you like to dance?

Brooke- you dance?

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Nathan- kind of

Brooke- ok lets go

They went to the dance floor and Steve and Becki followed

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now I can't quite figure out Everything she does is beautiful Everything she does is right

Brooke- Im so happy you came tonight, but you didn't have to

Nathan- I know, but I wanted too.

he kissed Brooke passionately and everyone watched

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
  
The dance ended at midnight. Stephen took Brookes car to bring Becki home and Nate gave Brooke a ride.

Brooke- thanks

Nathan- do you want to go out to breakfast tomorrow morning?

Brooke- yeah I'd love too

Nathan- ok I'll pick you up at 10

Brooke- ok perfect

Brooke kissed Nathan and went inside

Lydia- did you have fun?

Brooke- yeah Nate ended up showing up

Lydia- that's great

Brooke- well I'm off to bed

Lydia-goodnight

Brooke went to her room tool off her dress and got in pajamas then jumped in her bed. She was happy Nathan showed up


	20. Chapter 20

In the morning she got up at 7 and went for a run. She came home showered then got ready for the day. She went up the stairs and waited. Everyone was still asleep except Lydia. She was watching T.V. and drinking tea on the couch. 

Lydia- your leaving?

Brooke- yeah I'm going out to breakfast with Nathan

Lydia- ok have fun

Brooke- thanks

Brooke walked to the window and waited. When she saw Nathan pull up she went out and got in

She kissed him

Brooke- good morning

Nathan- good morning. Do you want to go to the cafe?

Brooke- yeah that sounds good. I haven't eaten there since Monday night

In the cafe-

Nathan- so when is your dad coming?

Brooke- he should be here in a couple of weeks

Nathan- cool

Brooke- do you have a game this weekend?

Nathan- nope. I'll be here for your last school game minus playing your friends games

Brooke- great we should hang out after

Nathan- of course

They ordered their food and talked

Nathan- so your friends won

Brooke- YES! I'm so happy

Nathan- there going to come here and play?

Brooke- yes. It's nationals I guess. East coast vs. West coast

Nathan- yeah ok we did that last year

They finished eating and went to Brookes so she could grab her bathing suit and they went to the beach

Brooke- I'm glad you're here. I missed you during the week

Nathan- I know I missed you too. If it wasn't like a 2hr drive I would stay here during the week

Brooke- I know. So when's your next home game?

Nathan- not this coming Saturday but the one after

Brooke- ok

Nathan- why

Brooke- because I want to go

Nathan- really that would be awesome. Not many people go to my games except my uncle Cooper. He's at all of the home ones. My uncle Keith and Aunt Karen try to come, but there usually busy with the cafИ, Lily, Ben, Ryan, Miranda, and Aaron

Brooke- who's Lily, Ben, Ryan, Miranda, and Aaron there kids?

Nathan- yeah. My cousins

Brooke- how old are they?

Nathan- well Lily, Ben, and Ryan are 15

Brooke- triplets?

Nathan-yeah. Miranda is 6 and Aaron is 2

Brooke- ok, so you get along with them?

Nathan- yeah pretty much. I play ball with Ben and Ryan at the river court all the time and Lily, but she doesn't like to play with her brothers. They actually don't know she plays. Only me

Brooke- really?

Nathan- yeah. She's like my little sister

Brooke- that's cute

Nathan- Miranda and Aaron are pretty cool. There still little

Brooke- yeah, so you talk about your uncle Cooper does he have kids?

Nathan laughed lightly

Nathan- Coop, no he's to crazy. He's not even married. He's kind of my dad he took me in when I was 16. He considers me his son

Brooke- oh

Nathan- yeah he's pretty cool. He's only 13 years older than me

Brooke- really he's young like my dad.

Nathan- yeah he acts young too

Brooke- that's a good thing sometimes

Nathan- yeah, but he can also be a major pain when he's pissed

Brooke- then don't piss him off

Nathan- I don't are you crazy. Dan does

Brooke- your dad seems like an ass

Nathan- he is

They laid on the beach and decided to go for a swim. After they ran to the beach house.

Brooke- that was fun

Nathan- yeah, are you hungry its 4:30?

Brooke- yeah actually

Nathan- want me to order pizza?

Brooke- sure

They got into dry clothes and they sat on the couch

Brooke- so what time are you leaving for school?

Nathan- probably 7-7:30

Brooke- ok, and thanks for coming last night it meant a lot

Nathan- I know that's why I went.

Brooke kissed Nathan they made out for a little while when things started to heat up. Nate began to pull her shirt up, but she pulled away

Brooke- I'm sorry I...I cant

Nathan- ok (confused)

Brooke- it's not you. I would love to, but I just cant right now

Nathan- ok I think ( he said even more confused)

Brooke- I'm not ready right now

Nathan- ok

Then the doorbell rang. Nathan got the pizza and they ate in silence

Brooke- would you mind bringing me home, or should I call Steve

Nathan- I can its cool

Brooke- thanks

Brooke gathered her things and they headed to her house. Before she got out she looked at Nathan

Brooke- I'm sorry I want to, but I cant right now I have my reasons

Nathan- it's ok I understand really

Brooke- really

Nathan- yeah, you want to wait and I will wait with you

Brooke- thanks

Brooke kissed his cheek and went inside. Nate got his stuff and went back to school


	21. Chapter 21

Friday- 

Brooke and Nathan called each other a couple times, but not much. Brooke wished she could tell him the truth, and decided tonight after the game she would. He was going to meet her after the game. Brooke got Stephen to ask Becki out. She even planned their first date which was tonight after the game. Brooke rode to the game with Stephen and he was taking her car after. She would just ride home with Nathan. Stephen didn't have a car. Brandon did. He had Jimmy's because Jimmy used his business car, which left Stephen with nothing. Brandon was more favored because he played on the ravens. It's not that Stephen didn't like basketball he loved it, but he didn't like playing on a team with Brandon. He liked going to the river court and playing with his friends, Skills, Junk, Fergie, and their favorite announcer mouth. Lucas was friends with them to so sometimes he played with him but the never told anyone. They were all a year older than Stephen, but the got along they've known each other since were 4 & 5 and have stayed that way. Jimmy never knew Stephen could play, but he also never cared. Stephen decided when he was 18 he was moving out and going to college in Miami, NYC, Boston, or even Chicago as for from his dad as possible.

Brooke- Hey Steve are you almost ready?

Stephen- yeah one sec

Brooke- ok, I have to stop at the gas station

Stephen- ok

Lydia- what are you doing after the game Brooke, I know Stephen has his date

Brooke- I'm probably just going to hang out with Nathan watch a movie

Haley- sure that's is

Brooke- yeah that's is

Haley- because every girl goes to her boyfriends house to watch a movie

Brooke- maybe they don't in tree hill or you don't but in L.A. we do

Stephen- c'mon Brooke lets go

Stephen said before things got crazy

Brooke- ok

Lydia- just call if you'll be later, Haley you'll be home by 11

Haley- WHAT!?! Why does she get to stay out later?

Lydia- Because your grounded, and lucky you can stay out that long

Haley- Whatever

Brooke and Stephen had left at that point. They got to the game and it started. Brooke decided if she didn't look for Nathan the time would come quicker. At the end of the game Tree Hill won 95-53. Adding to their undefeated record. Brooke hurried to change. She saw Nathan and ran to him. He captured his lips to hers

They started to walk out of the school

Nathan- nice cheers

Brooke- thanks. I have to tell you something and if you get mad and want to leave its ok

Nathan- ok

Brooke- so you know my dad is coming next week

Nathan- yeah

Brooke- he's not coming alone

Nathan- he has a girlfriend

They walked out the door

Brooke- no I have a s┘

Max- MOMMY!!!

Brooke looked to her left and she say her dad standing there with max and Stephen

Brooke- MAX!!!

He ran to Brooke and hugged her

Max- I missed you

Brooke- I missed you too hotshot

Brooke stood up and hugged her dad, and looked at Stephen. He smiled at her. Nathan was standing there trying to figure everything out

" did he just call her mommy?, she has a son?, he looks just like her except for lighter brown hair, am I ok with this?, where's his dad?, is she married?." he had a million things running through his head

Brooke- Nate this is my dad Ian

Nathan- nice to meet you sir, you're a great basketball player

Ian- thanks, your not to bad yourself

Nathan- I want to go pro someday

Ian- the way your looking you've got a good chance

Nathan- thanks

Stephen- well I have to go so see you later

Everyone- bye

Nathan- c'mon lets go to my beach house before to many people realize who you are

Ian- ok

Brooke- we can just follow you cause I want to ride with my dad ok

Nathan- yeah that's cool

They drove to the beach house

Brooke- so you're here early

Ian- yeah we got out sooner

Brooke- cool

Ian- why didn't you tell him you had a son Brooke?

Brooke- I was going to tonight, it just never came up before

Ian- he's missed you

Brooke- I've missed him too, Jimmy doesn't know about him

Ian- he doesn't need to

Brooke- thanks, A couple more months

Ian- yeah the house is pretty empty without you

They arrived at the beach house and got out Brooke helped max out

Nathan- come in

They all walked in

Ian- why don't you two go take a walk and talk

Brooke- are you sure?

Ian- yes go

Nathan- help yourself to whatever. There's some cookies if he wants a snack

Ian- ok thanks

Brooke and Nathan went out onto the beach. There was silence for a little while when Brooke began

Brooke- NA...

Nathan- how could you not tell me you had a son!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ok that's it for now maybe another chapter tonight but I'm not sure. In the next chapters some things may be repeated from before but like I said I skipped ahead so the last like 5 chapter I just wrote now these ones are from my notebook again. Some of you may not like Brooke Having a son but I've had it in there since the begging well in the notebook and it was one of my ideas for the story. don't forget to let me know some guy and girl names for Brookes friends from L.A.- Amanda

P.S. read and review If you have questions ask


	22. Chapter 22

Ok so I know you want to know how old Max is and that will be explained in this chapter and why he isn't with her is also in this chapter I think. 

Brooke and Nathan went out onto the beach. There was silence for a little while when Brooke began

Brooke- NA...

Nathan- how could you not tell me you had a son!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Brooke- I don't know it never came up

Nathan- well of course it didn't come up. I'm not going to say, hey Brooke how was your day, do you have any kids?

Brooke- I was going to tell you tonight

Nathan- that's not the point

Brooke- so you wouldn't of asked me out if I had a son

Nathan- yes I would of. I still love you Brooke and maybe even more now, but I would of rather known you had a son

Brooke- I'm sorry no one knows except Connor, Vivian, and Stephen

Nathan- Jimmy doesn't know?

Brooke- no. He might have the same blood, but he's not my dad. Its really none of his business

Nathan- I understand

Brooke- are you mad

Nathan- I could never be mad at you Brooke

He took her face in his hands and kissed her

Nathan- so what's his name?

Brooke- Max Alexzander Jagelski he's two

Nathan- Jagelski?

Brooke- yeah that's his dads last name

Nathan- where is his dad?

Brooke- he...

Nathan saw tears form in her eyes

Nathan- Brooke babe it's ok you don't have to tell me

Brooke- no I want to

Nathan- you can stop whenever

Brooke- his names Jake, we were together since I was in 7th grade and he was in 9th. He would be 20 but his birthday is next week. After high school he signed up for the military. He always talked about doing it because he grew up in a military family. He was on break and I found out I was pregnant. He said he'd always be there

She paused as tears were coming down her cheeks. Nathan decided to hug her and wiped the tears away with his thumb

Nathan- baby its ok

Brooke- we were going to get marries after I graduated, but he ended up going to Iraq before I had Max. I was 7 months when he went. So he missed him being born and he was killed when his plane got shot down. Max was only 2 months old he never got to see him

Nathan squeezed her tighter

Brooke- I haven't dated anyone, but you. That's why I haven't been open and seem nervous all the time

Nathan- I'm sorry Brooke, I just wish you would of told me sooner, so I could have been there for you and helped you

Brooke- you have even without knowing

Nathan- thanks. You probably don't want to hear this, but I want to be there and help you with max. I love you and I understand if you don't want to say it back. I can wait forever

Brooke looked up at Nathan and into hid deep blue eyes and smiled then kissed him passionately

Brooke- thanks I love you too and I mean it

They stayed sitting on the beach for a little while and watched the water and waves

Nathan- how come you didn't bring Max here with you?

Brooke- because I didn't want to be stereotyped and his life like mine is in L.A.

Nathan- how are you going to keep from people asking about him if he calls you mommy

Brooke- he calls me Brooke if I tell him not to call me mommy

Nathan- oh ok

Brooke- yeah I know I thought of it

Nathan- well lets go back so I can meet Max

Brooke- are you sure

Nathan- yeah

He kissed her forehead and they got up. They walked back to the beach house holding hands.

A/N sorry if i spelled Jake last name wrong but i dont know how to spell it


	23. Chapter 23

Ok so even though Max is two he kind of talks a lot for his age. Because I need him to too like help the story, but since Brooke is almost 18 I couldn't make him 5 well I could but I'm not going to 

He kissed her forehead and they got up. They walked back to the beach house holding hands. Max and Ian were watching T.V.

Max- MOMMY!!

Brooke- hey hotshot

Max- who's this?

Brooke- this is my boyfriend Nathan

Max- Hi Nafin

Nathan- hi max, you can call me Nate if you want to

Max- ok, you come home soon mommy?

Brooke looked at Ian and Nathan then back to Max

Brooke- in a couple months

Max- Hmm, otay

Brooke- I know, it will go by fast

Max- I hope so

Nathan went into the kitchen

Nathan- hey max would you like some cookies and Juice?

Max- yes pwease

Nathan brought 3 sodas, cookies, and a cup of juice in

Max- fank you

Nathan- your welcome

He handed Brooke and Ian their sodas

Ian & Brooke- thanks

Nathan- he sure talks a lot for two

Ian- you do know his mom Brooke

Nathan- that's true

Brooke- hey

Nathan- and he's really polite

Brooke- thanks

Ian- so Nathan you want to go Pro?

Nathan- yeah I would love that

Ian- it's pretty cool to be able to play tyh e game you love and get paid for it

Nathan- yeah

Max- I wuve bastetball

Nathan- you do

Max- yeah, my papa and mommy stowed me to play

Nathan- your mommy huh?

Max- yeah she's good

Nathan- is that so

Brooke- my dad is a pro basketball player I obviously play

Nathan- well I didn't think so

Brooke- well I do

Ian- she's pretty good too

Nathan- too bad there's not a girls team here

Brooke- yeah, I might play in college

Nathan- that would be cool, do you know where you want to go?

Brooke- well I've been accepted to UCLA, Florida State, NYU, Duke, Stanford, and some others but they're the best

Nathan- Duke that's cool

Brooke- yeah I applied there since my dad went there

Nathan- cool

Brooke- so we're having a cookout tomorrow are you coming dad?

Ian- I guess so, If you want me too

Brooke- of course, what about you Nate?

Nathan- yeah I can tease Brandon's friends

Brooke- good

They talked and caught up for a while when Ian decided to take Max back to the hotel because he was passed out on Brooke

Ian- I'll call tomorrow

Brooke- ok night

Ian- night, nice meeting you Nate

Nathan- you too sir

Ian and Max left

Nathan- Max is pretty cool

Brooke- yeah he's a good kid

Nathan- it must be hard to be away

Brooke- it is, I usually end up crying myself to sleep at night

Nathan- I wish you would of told me so you could talk to me about it

Brooke- I know, but I can now

Nathan- yeah

They just laid on the couch together thinking and they would say little things here and there

Brooke- well I better get home so I don't get grounded

Nathan- ok let me just grab my keys

Brooke- ok

They walked to his truck and drove to Brookes

Brooke- what time is it?

Nathan- 11:45

Brooke- Haley is so stupid she's not hone

Nathan- she's probably at a party with Lucas

Brooke- most likely

Nathan- so just call me tomorrow

Brooke- ok

She kissed him

Brooke- goodnight I love you

Nathan- I love you too

Brooke grabbed her bag and went inside

Lydia- hi Brooke

Brooke- hi

Lydia- you seem happy

Brooke- my dads here early

Lydia- that's great

Brooke- is it ok, I invited him to the cookout?

Lydia- of course. Nathans coming to right?

Brooke- yeah, where's Jimmy?

Lydia- out looking for Haley

Brooke- I could call Nate call Lucas to see where hi is

Lydia- could you that would be great

Brooke took out her cell phone

RRR

Nathan- hey babe is everything ok?

Brooke- yeah could you call Luke to see where he is

Nathan- yeah sure I'll call you right back

Nathan called Lucas and called Brooke back

Brooke- hey

Nathan- he didn't answer

Brooke- I didn't think he would thanks anyways

Nathan- yeah, see you tomorrow

Brooke- bye

She hung up the phone

Brooke- he wouldn't answer

Lydia- thanks for trying

Brooke- no problem, well I'm going to bed, goodnight

Lydia- night

Brooke went to her room showered and went to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day Brooke got up around 10. She went upstairs and got some breakfast. 

Lydia- good morning

Brooke- morning

Lydia- so what time is Nathan and your dad coming over?

Brooke- well my dads going to call me and I'm going to meet him and my little brother or I can have Nate meet him so I can help

Lydia- ok. You don't have to help, but It would be nice since I know people here aren't going to help

Brooke- I can help I used to help my mom all they time

Lydia- ok well you can come help whenever you want people are going to be here around 3

Brooke- ok thanks

Brooke- finished eating and went back down to her room to call Nate and her dad.

RRR

Nathan- hey babe

Brooke- hey, what are you doing

Nathan- getting ready to jump in the shower. What about you?

Brooke- getting ready to help Lydia

Nathan- cool

Brooke- yeah would you mind meeting my dad at his hotel later? So I can help

Nathan- yeah no problem what time?

Brooke- Lydia said everyone's coming around 3

Nathan- alright, I'm just going to my uncle Coopers after my shower then I'll go ok?

Brooke- perfect. See you then I love you bye

Nathan- I love you too bye

Brooke hung up with Nathan and called her dad

RRR

Ian- hey Brooke

Brooke- hey dad, Nate's going to meet you at the hotel around 3. So you can drive over, because I'm going to help Lydia

Ian- ok

Brooke- so have you

Ian- he knows to call you Brooke and he's your brother

Brooke- I hate doing this

Ian- I know

Brooke- so what are you doing today?

Ian- probably just looking around

Brooke- be careful this town seems to adore you

Ian- right, thanks for the heads up

Brooke- well I'm going to get ready. If you need me call. If you get lost call Nate 524-6324 because I still get lost

Both laughed

Ian- ok

Brooke- bye

Ian- bye

Brooke hung up her phone and put a pair of American Eagle shorts and an old shirt. She figured she would end up changing so that was good enough. She went upstairs Lydia was still alone except for Stephen was up and helping

Brooke- how long did you know he was coming?

Stephen- about two weeks

Brooke- and you didn't tell me?

Stephen- no he wanted it to be a surprise

Brooke went to Stephen and hugged him

Brooke- thanks

Stephen- no problem

Brooke- so what should I do

Lydia- can you cut this up and put it in the salad?

She pointed to some vegetables

Brooke- yup. So did Haley come home?

Lydia- at 3

Brooke- damn

Lydia- yeah she's grounded for a while. No cheerleading or anything

Brooke- that sucks

Lydia- yeah, but she needs to learn

The three got all the food ready. Brandon, Connor, and Jimmy got everything outside set up and Vivian went to the store

Stephen- mom when's Chance and Tay going to be here?

Lydia- Chance is supposed to be giving your sister a ride down. They should be here any minute

Brooke- well I'm going to change before everyone gets here

Lydia-ok

Stephen- me too

They went to there rooms and changed. Brooke decided on a black pair of American Eagle shorts with a red Mia Davis halter top. She called Nate and he was on his way to her house. She put on make up and fixed her hair. Then went upstairs this time Chance was in the kitchen with Lydia. Chance looked at Brooke and his jaw dropped;

"damn, are you sure she's my sister, she's hot, the last time I saw her she was wearing jeans, a Lakers' hoodie, her hair pulled up in a ponytail, she's wow" chance thought to himself when someone knocked on the door

Brooke- oh I'll get it, it's probably my dad

Lydia- ok just come out back that's where everyone is

Brooke- ok

Brooke answered the door

Nathan- hi

He looked at her and she was beautiful

Brooke- hi dad, max

Ian- hi

Max- hi mmm... Brooke

Brooke- so come in

They walked into the kitchen Brooke and Nathan were holding hands. Chance was the only one there

Brooke- chance this is my boyfriend Nathan

Chance- Scott, I remember you

Nathan- yeah you're a good ball player

Chance- thanks

Brooke- and this is my little brother Max and my dad I...

Chance- IAN LAWYER no way

Brooke- yeah this is my dad

Chance- no one told me he was your dad

Brooke- no one knows but Steve

Chance- damn, its nice to meet you

Ian- you too

Brooke- well were going out back

Chance- ok I'll be out soon

Brooke- is Brandon and his friends here?

Chance- I don't think there here yet

Brooke- ok good


	25. Chapter 25

The four walked out of the house. Brooke saw Lydia and Jimmy so they went over 

Lydia- hi Brooke, Nathan

Nathan- hi Mrs. James, Mr. James

Jimmy- hello

Brooke- this is my dad Ian and little Brother Max. Dad this is Jimmy and Lydia

Brooke could see Jimmy get mad

Ian- its nice to meet you

Lydia- yes it's nice to meet the man who's taken care of Brooke all these years

Ian- she's a good kid

Nathan- hey my parents and Lucas just got here so I better go say hi

Brooke- ok we'll come

Nathan- ok

They walked over to Dan, Deb, and Lucas

Nathan- hi mom, dad

Deb- hi hunny

Nathan- this is my girlfriend Brooke Davis

Deb- oh its nice to meet you

Brooke- you too Mrs. Scott

Deb- call me Deb

Nathan- and this is her brother Max and dad I...

Dan- Ian Lawyer, you play ball for the Lakers

Ian- number 6

Dan- its nice to meet you. Nathans always looked up to you

Ian- so I hear

Nathan- this is my brother Lucas

Ian- hi

Lucas- hi, your one of the best basketball players

Ian- your not to bad either I saw you play the other night. You've got a good jump shot

Lucas- thanks

Nathan- well we'll let you visit

Deb- ok Brooke you should stop by sometime even if Nathan is at school

Brooke- I will thanks

They walked over to a table

Ian- this isn't so bad

Brooke- wait till Brandon and his friends get here

Nathan- yeah

Brooke- oh here's Connor and Viv

Connor- hey Brooke, Nate

Brooke- hey this is my dad Ian and "brother" Max

Connor- as in L.A. Lakers Ian Lawyer

Ian- that's me

Connor- it's a pleasure to meet you

Viv- hi I'm Vivian, Viv for short and this is my brother Connor

Ian- its nice to meet you both

Max- Bwooke, I have to pee

Brooke- c'mon

Brooke brought Max inside. While she was inside Nathan ran to his truck. Brandon and his friends arrived

Evan- hey B, where is that hot sister of your at?

Brandon- I don't know she's probably here somewhere

Chris- is she still dating Nathan Scott?

Brandon- yeah I think so

Chris- that sucks such a good body to be wasted on Nathan

Brandon- I know I wish we weren't related

Brooke, Nathan, and Max walked out

Evan- there she is. Who's the kid?

Brandon- I don't know

They watched as they sat with a guy talking to Lucas they walked over to them

Brandon- hey Brooke, Nathan

Brooke- Brandon

Brandon- so who's the kid?

Brooke- this is my brother Max and my dad Ian Lawyer

Even- the basketball player?

Brooke- yeah

Brandon- I didn't know he was your dad. Why did you tell me?

Brooke- you never asked

Brandon- can we have your autograph?

Ian- sure

He signed things for the boys and they went to the other side of the yard

Ian- so are there anymore siblings?

Brooke- Taylor and Haley. Taylor doesn't know anything about basketball and Haley's Lucas girlfriend, she's grounded but I'm sure she doesn't know who you are

Lucas- she doesn't believe me

Ian- ok, so Lucas Nathan want to play some ball

Nathan& Lucas- sure

Nathan- Brooke want to play?

Brooke- Max

She said pointing to him

Stephen- its cool I got him

Brooke- ok

They started to play 2 on 2 Nathan and Lucas against Brooke and Ian. After a while people started to watch jimmy hated how close Brooke and Ian were. When they finished it was a close game 32-23. Brooke and Ian winning

Lucas- next time Brooke is so on my team. Your good

Brooke- thanks I've learned from the best

Nathan- isn't that true

They all laughed as they sat down

Brandon- Brooke your good

Brooke- thanks

Brandon- why don't you play around here

Brooke- I don't know I just never thought about it. Everyone started to eat Lucas, Nathan, Viv, Connor, and Stephen sat around listening to stories of Brooke in L.A. Brooke was enjoying having Max and Ian there and she was happy Nathan accepted the fact she had a son.

Sorry if i kept going it would be really long so i promise to update at least once more tonight-amanda read and review


	26. Chapter 26

At about 8 max was getting tired so Brooke brought him down to her room and laid with him. He fell asleep 10 min later Brooke just laid there and played with his curly light Brown hair. He looked so much like his dad it hurt Brooke because no matter what she would be reminded of Jake. She remembered they had their life planned after she found out she was pregnant. Even though she had a boy and could of made him a JR she couldn't because she would have to say his name everyday. So she took his middle name Maxwell. She liked plain Max, but not much went with it. She also wanted a part of her dads name. So she put his middle name Alexzander. Her mom even liked it when she put it together Max Alexzander Davis Jagelski. The name fit him perfect. Brooke laid there and heard a light knock on the door 

Nathan- hey

Brooke- hey she wiped her eyes. She hadn't noticed the tears there before

Nathan- are you ok?

Brooke- kinda, I miss him so much

Nathan- Max or Jake?

Brooke- both

Nathan- I know it must be tough

Brooke- I want to go home with my family

Nathan- you can soon

Brooke- soon isn't soon enough. I'm missing Max grow up

Nathan- yeah, but he has alit of growing up to do still

Brooke- yeah

She kissed Nathan

Nathan- well I'm going to head home

Brooke- ok I'm sure my dad wants to go its almost 10, would you mind carrying Max up

Nathan- no problem

Nathan picked max up carefully not to wake him and started up the stairs. Brooke watched in amazement. He was so careful and gentle. She went up a couple steps behind.

Brooke- hey dad, Nate brought Max up if you want to head back

Ian- ok I'll bring him to the car

Nathan- I can I'm headed out

Ian- thanks

Nathan headed out

Ian- call me tomorrow, show me around

Brooke- Nate will have to come I still get lost

Ian- It's ok I like him, he's a good kid

Brooke smiled and hugged her dad once more

Brooke- night dad I love you

Ian- night Brooke I love you too

Ian went out the front door and Brooke sat by the fire. Everyone started to leave about 30min later. Once everyone was gone Jimmy decided to talk to Brooke

Jimmy- Brooke will you come here?

Brooke- yeah sure

Brooke walked in and could see he looked pissed

Brooke- what's up?

Jimmy- I do not want you calling Ian dad. He is not your father I am. You have a part of me in you. You should be calling me dad.

Brooke- WHAT!?!, he is my father as far as I am concerned. He has raised. You haven't been there for my whole life, my mom gave you a chance

Jimmy- as long as you live under this roof you call me dad and you do not ever go near Ian Lawyer again, don't call him anything

Lydia- JIMMY!!

Jimmy- Lydia no. She is my daughter not his

Brooke- fine I wont live here then

She said as she walked out the door with tears in her eyes

Jimmy- where do you think your going?

Brooke- away from you JIMMY!

Brooke ran to her car and got in. She started it and left

Lydia- Jimmy

Jimmy- what she's my daughter

Lydia- well maybe you should of thought of that 17 almost 18 years ago

Jimmy- what do you mean

Lydia- he's been there for her you haven't. Face it he's more of a dad to her

Jimmy- shut up

Connor- she's right

Jimmy- did I ask you son

Connor- no, but Brooke was fine with her life in L.A. why did you have to insist on her coming here?

Jimmy- she's my daughter

Brooke drove. She found herself driving to Nathans. When she pulled up it was dark. She went up to the door and knocked

KK

After a minute a light came on and a sleepy Nathan answered the door

Nathan- Brooke what's wrong?

Brooke- Jimmy

Nathan- come in

Brooke- sorry to wake you. I didn't know where to go and I didn't want to bother my dad

Nathan- Brooke I told you I'm always here for you

Brooke- thanks

Nathan- so what happened?

Brooke- he wanted to talk to me after everyone left and he told me how I couldn't call Ian dad he's not my dad. He is because I'm part of him and everything. As long as I live under his roof I'm to call him dad and stay away from Ian. So I told him I was moving out, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do I'm not 18 yet.

Nathan- you can stay here tonight, we'll figure it out in the morning

Brooke- thanks

He wiped her tears away and hugged her

Nathan- lets go to bed

Brooke- I don't have clothes

Nathan- you can wear a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt.

They went to Nathans room he grabbed them for her

Nathan- I have to go shut the light off ill be right back

Brooke- ok

He shut the light off and went back upstairs. Brooke was in the bed covered up. He laid down next to her and rapped his arm protectively around her

Brooke- it's pretty sad our first night together and Jimmy was an ass

Nathan- yeah, but you're here

Brooke squeezed his arm. After minutes she fell sound asleep Nathan grabbed his phone of the stand without waking Brooke and text Stephen

Nathan- hey she's here and pissed don't tell your dad if you need me text

Stephen- ok my moms worried. She's making my dad sleep on the couch

Nathan- you can tell her she's with me

Stephen- ok thanks for taking care of my sister because my dads a jackass

Nathan- no problem, night

Stephen- night

Nathan closed his phone and went to bed. Stephen went to his moms room

KK

Lydia- come in

Stephen- mom

Lydia- yeah Hun?

Stephen- Brookes ok. She went to Nathans she's pissed

Lydia- she should be

Stephen- if you need to get a hold of her let me know

Lydia- ok

Stephen- and mom

Lydia- yeah

Stephen- Nate doesn't want dad to know where she is

Lydia- no problem as long as I know she's safe

Stephen- night

Lydia-night kiddo

Ok so that's the next chapter now I have to go eat dinner. Maybe more later if I get a lot of review I hope I do. Yeah in Max's name I added the Davis part sorry if there was confusion but I wanted her moms name in there too. Read and Review- Amanda


	27. Chapter 27

The next day 

Brooke woke up to Nathan starring at her

Nathan- good morning

Brooke- how long have you been watching me sleep?

Nathan- not long

Brooke- what am I going to do?

Nathan- well when I was younger I almost got emancipated. You could do that or go to court and explain

Brooke- tried that

Nathan- in L.A., but your in North Carolina courts are different and my dad is mayor, plus my uncle Cooper is a lawyer

Brooke- I just want to get away from him

Nathan- I know

Brooke- but if I go home you'll be here and look what happened to my last long distance relationship

Nathan- I get out soon, I could stay with you and on my breaks we could make it work. I want to

Brooke- I want to too. Your great

Nathan- so are you

Brooke hugged Nathan and they stood there for a little while. Then they sat down to eat

Brooke- do you think you could call you uncle to come over and talk to see what we can do?

Nathan- yeah I'll call him in a minute

Brooke- thanks

Nathan- you should call Ian too

Brooke- I know

Nathan- have him come over here and you guys can talk to my uncle. He's like my dad. He's there for me more than Dan

Brooke- ok

They each made there phone calls. Before they knew it Ian and Cooper were at the beach house. Ian first

Nathan- hey Coop

Cooper- hey Nate

Nathan- this is my girlfriend Brooke, her dad

Cooper- no way Ian Lawyer the NBA legend

Ian- Cooper Lee lawyer during the week, Race car drive on weekends

Cooper- how have you been man?

Ian- pretty good how about yourself, married

Nathan laughed

Nathan- uncle cooper married?

Cooper- no not yet, I've got my hands full with this kid

Nathan- thanks Coop

Cooper- nah, he's a pretty good kid, you seem to have your hands full

He said pointing to Brooke and Max

Brooke- oh no, Max is my son

Cooper- oh I see

Nathan- so how do you know each other?

Cooper- we went to Duke together

Nathan- and you never thought to tell me you went to school with him. You know he's my favorite basketball player

Cooper- no it never came up, so what's going on?

Brooke explained what had happened. Cooper never liked Jimmy he was to much like Dan. They were best friends(Dan& Jimmy)

Cooper- I might be able to help. They shouldn't be able to make you stay here you don't even know him. Your home is in L.A. with your dad and son

Brooke- no one here knows he's my son except Nate, Connor, Vivian, and Stephen

Cooper- so your living here while he's in L.A.?

Brooke- yeah I wasn't bringing him here. Its bad enough I had to come

Cooper- I understand, well we can try to set up a court date for sometime this week, I'll call you and let you know

Brooke- thank you so much

Cooper- anything for my nephew, you must be something special for him to want me to help, I've yet to meet any girlfriends

Nathan- she is

Brooke started to blush

Ian- how much will this all cost?

Cooper- nothing I still owe you from that time in college

Ian- are you sure?

Cooper- yeah, the thing with emancipation is it wouldn't be from your mom just your dad

Brooke- ok. Which would be easier?

Cooper- there probably both the same, but If I were you I would get the paper for emancipation and start filling them out incase things don't go the right way

Brooke- ok, thanks

Cooper- well I should head out

Brooke- do I have to go back I said I wasn't?

Cooper- do any of them know where you are?

Brooke- no

Nathan- yeah I knew Stephen would be worried so I told him and he said Lydia was worried so I told him he could tell her as long as they didn't tell Jimmy

Cooper- then your fine she's your guardian too and she knows where you are

Brooke- ok thanks

Cooper- Ian call me while your in town. We'll have to go out

Ian- yeah that sounds good

Nathan- thanks uncle Cooper

Cooper- no problem, are you heading out to school tonight?

Nathan- probably

Cooper- well Ian you can stay here instead of a hotel and Brooke can too. I rarely use it Nate does on weekends and breaks

Ian- thanks Cooper but I don't know

Cooper- go ahead

Ian- ok

Cooper- and it was nice meeting you Brooke

Brooke- you too cooper

Cooper left and they all sat down on the back deck

A/N so all the stuff about emancipation idk if its true I just made it up. Read and Review. Amanda


	28. Chapter 28

Cooper left and they all sat down on the back deck 

Max- bwooke

Brooke- you can call me mommy, when its just us around

Max- otay mommy, I little tired

Nathan- you can go lay down on my bed

Brooke- are you sure?

Nathan- yeah

Brooke- ok c'mon max

Brooke brought Max to Nathan's room and laid him down

Max- will you lay with me. I miss you lay with me?

Brooke- of course. I miss it too

Max- mommy

Brooke- hmm

Max- is Nate my daddy?

Brooke- no he's mommy's boyfriend, but maybe someday

Max- I hope so, he really nice and good at bastetball

Brooke- yes he is

While max was explaining why he wanted Nathan to be his dad they didn't know Nathan was on the other side of the door casing listening. He knew he couldn't mess this up if he did he wouldn't just break Brookes heart, but Max's too. He was going to do everything he could to make it work. He wanted to be there for both of them. Once it got quiet he knocked on the door casing lightly.

KK

Brooke- hey I was just coming down

Nathan- I was just making sure everything was good

Brooke- great, he likes it when I lay with him until he falls asleep

Nathan- oh ok, well I was going to head out and get some food and I'm going to your house. Viv's getting you some clothes

Brooke- thank you so much

Nathan- no problem, go visit with your DAD

He stressed dad

Brooke- ok (she kissed him) see you when you get back

Nathan- bye

Nathan went into town

Brooke- so this sucks

Ian- it will be over soon

Brooke- I hope so I miss you and Max

Ian- we miss you too, but you only have a couple months of school left

Brooke- yeah, you'll be here for graduation right?

Ian- yes and you have to be in L.A. the 27th because I set it up so you could graduate with your friends and class

Brooke- OMG REALLY!!

Ian- yeah its going to be a surprise

Brooke- do I have to graduate here? Cant I just go home earlier

Ian- I don't know

Brooke- you're the best dad ever

Ian- I know

Brooke- hey

She slapped him playfully Nathan came back with food, they were getting ready to eat when max woke up.


	29. Chapter 29

Nathan came back with food, they were getting ready to eat when max woke up. 

Brooke- did you sleep good?

Max- yeah, you bed tomfy Nate

Nathan- thanks

Brooke- are you hungry buddy?

Max- yeah

They all sat down to eat lunch/dinner because it was 4:00. When they were done Brooke and Nate cleaned up

Brooke- Is it cool if I jump in the shower?

Nathan- yeah

Brooke- ok I'll be right back

Brooke took a shower and got dressed. When she came down she found her dad watching ESPN and she spotted Nathan playing basketball with Max. They were having fun . They both had big smiles on there faces. She watched them play and decided to bring out some water

Max- mommy Nate was pwaying bastetball with me

Brooke- I saw your pretty good

Max- fanks

Brooke- here's some water

Max- fanks mommy

Brooke- so you have to head back soon?

Nathan- yeah I don't want to

Brooke- I know, I don't want you too

Nathan- I'll be back

Brooke- yeah

Nathan- well I'm going to shower and head out before it gets dark

Brooke-ok

Nathan showered. Brooke took Max down to the water to play. Nate said goodbye to Ian and went down to the beach

Brooke- your leaving?

Nathan- yeah

Brooke- ugh

Nathan- I know, your staying here right

Brooke- yeah I guess

Nathan-well your dads not staying tonight so you should have Max stay with you

Brooke- I suppose

Nathan- my rooms all yours

Brooke- it's ok I can...

Nathan- you're my girlfriend its ok

Brooke- ok, call me when you get there

Nathan- ok,

he hugged her and they kissed

Brooke- bye I love you

Nathan- I love you too

Max- Nate is you leaving?

Nathan- yeah I have to go back to school

Max- oh...

Nathan- but you can spend time with mommy

Max- yeah

Nathan- oh, Brooke here's my key

Brooke- thanks

Max hugged Nathan and Nathan headed out to Duke

Ian- hey, we should be heading back

Brooke- is it ok If I go to the hotel and grab some stuff for max to stay with me?

Ian- he's your son

Brooke- I know

Ian- do you have school tomorrow?

Brooke- yeah, but I can just go in late

Ian- no just drop him off before you go

Brooke- ok

Brooke followed Ian to the hotel, got some stuff for Max and went back to the beach house

Max- mommy tan we watch movie?

Brooke- like what?

Max- I bring Tappy feet

Brooke- ok

Max- yea

Brooke- lets get in our pjs and we can watch it

Max- otay

They both got into their pajamas it was only 7:30 Brooke started the movie. Here phone rang

RRR

Brooke- hello

Cooper- hey Brooke its Cooper

Brooke- oh hi

Cooper- so I made some calls and we have court on Tuesday at 11

Brooke- ok what do I bring?

Cooper- nothing really, but I will either drop the Emancipation papers off at the beach house or to your dad tomorrow

Brooke- ok, thanks

Cooper- did Nathan head back?

Brooke- yeah at about 6

Cooper- ok I'll see you later, call if you have any questions

Brooke- ok thanks

Brooke hung up with Cooper and called her dad

Ian- hey Brooke

Brooke- hi dad, Cooper just called he set up court for Tuesday at 11

Ian- ok

Brooke- alright well I'm watching Happy Feet with max I'll talk to you later

Ian- bye

Brooke- bye


	30. Chapter 30

Brooke and Max finished watching the movie 

Max-mommy I'm tired

Brooke- ok lets go to bed

Brooke made sure the doors were locked and shutting the lights off making there way up the stairs

Max- mommy where sleep?

Brooke- in Nathans room again

Max- otay

Max ran ahead to Nathans room. He jumped in the bed Brooke didn't need to set the alarm because max was always up at 6 it never failed. Brooke got in and laid next to Max. he gave her a kiss

Max- night mommy

Brooke- night hot shot

Soon Max was asleep Brooke just laid there thinking when her phone rang

RRR

Brooke- hey babe

Nathan- hey I just got here

Brooke- oh yeah?

Nathan- yeah what are you doing

Brooke- just laying here. Max just went to sleep

Nathan- oh I'm sorry

Brooke- no its ok nothing bothers him

Nathan- ok good

Brooke- Cooper called

Nathan- oh yeah anything good?

Brooke- we have court Tuesday at 11 am

Nathan- that's good

Brooke- I hope I don't have to go back

Nathan- you wont my uncle will do everything for you to not go back. you'll be surprised

Brooke- I'm glad I meet you

Nathan- I'm glad I meet you too

Brooke- well you've probably got practice tomorrow so ill let you rest

Nathan- alright, night I love you

Brooke- I love you too

Nathan- tell max I said hi

Brooke- ok bye

Nathan- bye

Brooke hung up her phone and fell into a deep sleep. She was waiting for his call like every other Sunday night to fall asleep.

The next day Brooke dropped Max off at the hotel and went to pick up Stephen. She text him to let him know she would pick him up. She pulled up out front and he came out.

Brooke- good morning

Stephen- morning

Brooke- how was morning at house of hell?

Stephen- same ol, same ol. Except my dad hates sleeping on the couch

Brooke- well

Stephen- so how are you?

Brooke- good

They pulled up to the school and went inside. The day went by quick for Brooke thankfully. She went to practice and went home. She called Ian and he brought dinner and he helped her fill out the emancipation papers

Brooke- I'm just going to leave school early tomorrow

Ian- ok

Brooke- you'll be there right

Ian- of course

Brooke-ok

I know its short but the next chapter will be court and I promise something will surprise you . I'm working on the chapter after that and some others with Allison who is the best so I'm not sure when they'll be up.

Read and Review- amanda


	31. Chapter 31

The next day- 

Brooke went to school and left at 10 so she could go home and change. Then she headed to find the courthouse

Cooper- Brooke its nice to see you again

Brooke- you too Cooper, here's the papers

Cooper- thanks and this person wanted to see you before we went in

Nathan walked around the corner

Brooke- NATE!!!

Nathan- hey babe

Brooke- what are you doing here?

Nathan- I wanted to be here to support you

Brooke- thanks. don't you have classes?

Nathan- I got all my work

Brooke- I see

Cooper- lets go

Everyone followed Cooper in. Brooke saw Jimmy, Lydia, and the kids who were spread out on each side. Viv, Connor and Stephen sitting on Brookes side. Nathan sat next to Stephen and Ian sat next to Nathan with Max on his lap

Judge- so miss. Davis you would like my permission to move out of the James' residence?

Brooke- yes sir

Judge- why is this?

Brooke- because I don't know him and I don't have the chance to because he is never home

Judge- he's your father

Brooke- no as I'm concerned he (pointing to Ian) is my dad, Jimmy has never been there for me. My mom gave him chances, but he ignored them until now

Judge- is this true Mr. James?

Jimmy- yes sir

Brooke- and Ian has been there since I was little. He's taught me things and raised me. He was there when I got pregnant with my son Max ( Brooke pointed to Max), when my boyfriend was killed in Iraq, and most recently when my mother died.

Haley, Brandon, Lydia, and Jimmy all had shocked expressions

Judge- I see

Brooke- I never knew him, sorry, jimmy. Even with that I had to move into a house with him because he has the same DNA, they choose him over my god parents.

Judge- was you son living there too?

Seeing the look on Jimmy's face he had to ask

Brooke- no. He's been staying with Ian in our house in L.A.

Judge- why didn't you bring him with you?

Brooke- I didn't want to be stereo typed as a slut because I had a baby, plus his life like mine is in L.A.

Judge- I see, your 17 right?

Brooke- yes almost 18

Judge- I'm not going to make you move back in with Jimmy

Brooke felt a smile grow on her face

Judge- but you may not move back to L.A. until your 18, who are your guardians?

Brooke- umm...

Cooper- Anna Sawyer who passed away a couple years back and me Cooper Lee

Brooke just looked at Cooper and Nathan himself was shocked

Jimmy- you live here right Cooper?

Cooper- yes sir

Judge- would you be willing to let Brooke live with you for the next┘

Cooper- yes sir

Jimmy- this is obscured, how are you here godfather?

Judge- you don't have to answer

Cooper- thank you

Jimmy- I don't believe he is her godfather

Cooper- I didn't think you would, but here's the paper and some pictures from when she was born

He brought them to the judge

Judge- ok , now Brooke you may move in with Cooper under a couple conditions

Brooke- ok

Judge- one. You obey everything Cooper says

Brooke- I will I promise

Judge- two. You report here once a month to see how things are going

Brooke- ok

Judge- and three. Your son Max is to stay with you if that's ok with Cooper

Cooper- of course

Judge- because no child should grow up without there parent if there alive

Brooke- yes sir, thank you

Judge- you may get your things from the James' today

Brooke- ok thanks you

Judge- now go back to school all you kids, courts dismissed

They all walked out of the court room. Nathan was carrying Max and holding Brookes hand, with Cooper and Ian behind them. They all walked out of the court house

Lydia- Brooke, you can come over anytime and get your things or I can have the boys bring It to you

Brooke- thanks Lydia

Lydia- I don't blame you for wanting out

Brooke- it wasn't you your really sweet and so helpful

Lydia- thanks, be sure to call and stop by when Jimmy's at the office

Brooke laughed lightly

Brooke- ok

They all walked to their cars Ian, and Max got in his Brooke to hers and Cooper and Nathan into Coopers maroon Denali and went to the beach house. Brooke didn't wasn't to go back to school. Everyone went inside to the living room

that's it for this chapter so its not too long next chapter you find out how cooper is Brookes guardian.Read and Review- amanda


	32. Chapter 32

Brooke- so wait, let me get this straight you're my god father? 

Cooper- yup

Brooke- why didn't you tell me?

Cooper- I wasn't sure if your mom was Mia Davis, so I checked

Brooke- how did you know my mom?

Cooper- we grew up together in Raleigh

Brooke- but my mom lived in L.A.

Cooper- yeah she moved when we were 14

Brooke- oh, she never said anything

Cooper- you know your birthday and other holiday cards from uncle Coop

Brooke- that's you, I've always asked mom who you were and if we could visit, but she said we were busy or you were

Cooper- yeah I was pretty busy back then

Nathan- but you two knew each other from Duke?

Ian- yeah he's the reason I met Mia, I got drafted to the Lakers and he said he had a friend that lived up there that could show me around

Nathan- oh ok, why haven't you ever talked about her Coop?

Cooper- I don't know, it never came up

Brooke- thanks for letting me stay with you

Cooper- no problem. I promised your mom I would take care of you no matter what

Brooke- and thanks for letting Max stay

Cooper- he's your son I'm not going to make you stay away

Brooke- thanks

Cooper- so riles, Nate care to say?

Nathan- sure, you respect him he respects you, you can go out on weekends, you can drink but if you drink don't drive call him if you cant find someone that hasn't been drinking, curfews 11 on school nights and 1 on weekends innless discussed that's about it. Oh and help around the house

Brooke- I can do that, that's like home rules

Cooper- ok do you want to go get your things?

Brooke- I guess

Max- mommy I'm tired

Brooke- ok sweetie

Nathan- you can go lay in my bed with him we can go get your things

Brooke- thanks most stuff is still packed I didn't really unpack

Nathan- ok

Cooper- well drop it of at my, our house. I have to clean out the spare room, for Max and you can have Nathans room

Brooke- Max can stay with me, its ok

Cooper- are you sure?

Brooke- positive

Cooper- ok we'll be back after

Brooke- ok bye

Max- bye

The guys said goodbye. Brooke brought Max to Nathans room and laid him down then she laid next to him

Max- mommy

Brooke- yeah hotshot

Max- this your new howme?

Brooke- no I'm going to be living with Nathan's uncle Cooper

Max- oh

Brooke- and so are you

Max- really?

Brooke- yeah do you want to?

Max- yeah I miss mommy beary much

Brooke- mommy missed her hotshot

Max fell asleep and so didn't Brooke. About an hour later they were back. The house was quiet so Nate decided to check on Brooke and Max

Cooper- hey Nate were going to run to the store for some dinner

Nathan- ok, I'm going to go check on them

Cooper-ok

When Nathan got to his room he found Brooke and Max curled up with each other, he smiled and crawled next to Brooke put his arm around the two and went to sleep. When Ian and Cooper got back the house was still quiet so they went and checked. They stood in the doorway and smiled at the sight. Max started to get up so Ian went over and got him so he wouldn't disturb Brooke and Nathan. They brought him down stairs so he could play with some of his toys.

Ian- thanks again Coop

Cooper- anything for you, your like my brother and your saved me so many times in college

Ian-how's racing?

Cooper- good I practice in the evening race Sundays

Ian- that's good

Brooke woke up and noticed Max wasn't next to her, but she also noticed she had a strong arm around her. She smiled she knew It was Nathans. She heard Cooper downstairs playing with Max. She laid there when Nathan started to stir

Nathan- hey babe

He kissed her forehead

Brooke- hey

Nathan- where's Max?

Brooke- downstairs playing with your uncle

Nathan- really?

Brooke- yeah listen

They laid there and listened

Nathan- c'mon lets go down

Brooke- ok

They walked down the stairs hand in hand

Max- MOMMY! Papa staid I touldn't wake you so had to come down

Brooke- oh yeah

Max- yeah, but me having fun wif Toop

Brooke- that's good

Ian- are you guys hungry?

Max- Yeah!

Brooke- yes

Ian- good dinners almost done

Brooke- after dinner I need to drop my car off at Jimmy's

Nathan- already done. I cleaned it out and brought it over

Brooke- thanks

Ian-we'll have to go car shopping tomorrow

Cooper- nonsense, I am a race car driver. I have plenty of vehicles, you can drive them

Brooke- thanks

Cooper- of course

Ian- so Nathan keep playing good and I'll get some scouts out here. They've been looking at you, Dante Rice, Jeremy Sims, Evan Nason, and Kyle Curry. They are really interested

Nathan- really?

Ian- yeah

Nathan- that's great

Ian- I mean if you want to play that far from home

Nathan- I'll play anywhere

They talked for a while about basketball and everything

Cooper- well I'm going to head home Brooke are you going to stay here

Brooke- can I?

Cooper- yeah your dads here for a couple more days, spend time with him

Brooke- thanks

Cooper- just don't be late for school

Brooke- I wont

Cooper- I know because my wonderful nephew is going to get up early and give you a ride

Nathan- you got it

Cooper- night

Max- night tooper

Cooper- you can call me uncle Coop

Max- ok uncle Toop

Cooper- all Nate's friends call me uncle Cooper

Brooke- ok

Cooper left, Ian went to bed and Brooke gave Max a bath. Nathan did his school work in his room

Max- mommy, tan I sweep wif papa tause he leave soon

Brooke- I don't know lets see

KK

Ian- come in

Brooke and Max walked in. Ian was sitting on his bed reading

Max- may I sweep in here wif you, you weve soon

Ian- yes I don't mind

Max- otay

Brooke- are you sure

Ian- yeah, go I'm sure Nathans waiting

Brooke- night dad

She kissed his cheek and max's cheek

Ian- night

Brooke- night hot shot

Max- night mommy

Brooke closed his door and went up to Nathans room. She closed the door behind her Nathan looked up when she sat next to him

Nathan- hey where's...

Brooke cut him off by pushing there lips together

Nathan- Brooke I told you I would...

Brooke- I'm ready

A/N Ok so that's it for now. I am going to write my part with Allison's and I wouldn't of been able to do the other chapters without her. Read and Review- Amanda


	33. Chapter 33

The next couple of days Brooke spent with her dad and Max. On Saturday Brooke, Max, Cooper, and Ian went to Nathans basketball game in Durham. The next day was Sunday and Ian had to get back home for Practice. 

Brooke- I'm going to miss you

Ian- I'll miss you too. you'll have fun at Coopers though

Brooke- yeah

Ian- so I will send you Max's stuff when I get home. You have money and credit cards if he needs anything or if you do.

Brooke- I know dad, you've told me like twenty times.

Ian- I know

Max- bye, papa

Ian- bye buddy, Nathan it was nice to meet you

Nathan- you too sir

Ian- and Cooper you take care of my daughter and grandson

Cooper- of course, I'll treat them as my own

Ian boarded the plane. Cooper went home and Brooke, Nathan, and Max went to the beach house.

Brooke- so you have like a break from school?

Nathan- yeah I have to go till Thursday then I am off until Tuesday

Brooke- cool, you'll be able to meet my friends

Nathan- really? When are they going to be here?

Brooke- well they should be here Friday since we have that pep rally thing for the community on Saturday morning and then the game Saturday night

Nathan-ok

Brooke- your coming to the games right?

Nathan- yeah who else would watch Max there

Brooke- well no one knows about him so I wasn't going to bring him

Nathan- Brooke you cant hide him forever

Brooke- I know

Nathan- it make it seem like you ashamed of him

Brooke- I'm not though

Nathan- I know that, but other people don't and when he get older he may think that

Brooke- well I guess that would be a good time to have people see him

Nathan- yeah because I'll be there and you'll have your friends from home

Brooke- yeah, its going to be weird cheering against them though

Nathan- who said you had to cheer against them

Brooke- what do you mean?

Nathan- well just cause you say go Ravens doesn't mean that you aren't hoping that they loose and your cheering on the inside for your friends

Brooke- well I do hope we loose

Nathan- I know you do

Brooke- I cant wait to see them. I miss them so much

Nathan- I would too if I was across the country from my friends

Brooke- it's hard

Nathan- so what are you doing on Thursday night?

Brooke- nothing why

Nathan- would you like to go out

Brooke- like another date

Nathan- yeah, you could say that

Brooke- of course, but I have max

Nathan- we could find a babysitter, I'm sure Vivian or Connor would come over here and watch him

Brooke- yeah I'll call one of them I'm sure they would love to spend time with Max, are you sure its ok they come here?

Nathan- yeah of course

Brooke- ok

Nathan- well do you want to head over to Coopers before I go back to school so you know how to get there from here?

Brooke- yeah, and so I know how to get there cause I haven't been there yet

Nathan- right I forgot

Brooke- yeah

Nathan brought Max to his truck and buckled him into his car seat, then opened the door for Brooke. They headed to Coopers.

Nathan- well this is the way I go its a lot shorter. You can go the long way through town but I recommend this way. Its mostly straight anyway

Brooke- ok

Nathan- and if you go this way back to the beach house you know how to get to school. Its cuts of like 10min

Brooke- yeah I think I'll go this way

They both laughed lightly

Max- what funny?

Brooke- oh just Nathan

Max-otay

so heres on chapter im working on the other now. read and review Amanda :)


	34. Chapter 34

They got to Coopers house 

Brooke was amazed at what she saw. It was a big white house that looked like it had three stories.

Brooke- it's...

Nathan- big

Brooke- you could say that

Nathan- cooper doesn't like it unless its expensive

Brooke- I can see that

Nathan- c'mon I'm sure your house was big in L.A.

Brooke- yeah, but this is like the biggest house I've seen in Tree Hill

Nathan- that's only because Cooper had it built the way he wanted it

Brooke- so he lives in this big house by himself?

Nathan- yeah, when I'm home for a long period of time I stay with him

Brooke- oh

Nathan- yeah

They walked into the house

Brooke- it's not maleish

Nathan- yeah cooper had I designer come in he thought it would be best so if he ever got married

Brooke- I love it.

They walked in through a couple rooms and found Cooper in the kitchen

Nathan- hey Coop

Cooper- hey nephew, god daughter, and Max

Brooke- hi

Max- hi uncle toop

Cooper- what are you kids up too?

Nathan- not much just bringing Brooke here before I go to school

Cooper- your staying for dinner right it should be done in like 15 minutes

Nathan- what's the first thing you ever taught me?

Cooper- never turn down food

Nathan- right

Cooper- well how about you guys follow me and I'll show you to you rooms

Brooke- I told you Max could sleep with me

Cooper- I know, but I had some time on my hands. Plus I'm sure if Nathan stays you wont want all three of you in that bed

They walked up some stairs

Brooke- Cooper your house is beautiful

Cooper- thanks but it your house too now

Brooke- right

Cooper walked them to a red door and opened

Cooper- Brooke this will be your room, I know it's a little guyish but its Nathans room

Brooke- its fine I'm not fussy

Nathan- you can take my stuff down and put up you stuff

Brooke- I actually didn't bring much stuff for my room here I left it at home, but I like how this looks anyway

Nathan-ok

Cooper- ok so if we go down the hall Max's room is there

They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a wooden door. Cooper opened it and Brooke was amazed it had a little toddler bed and it was decorated as a little boys room. One wall had some cars from the movie cars painted on it, one with Nemo and other fish, one had the Lakers picture on it, and the last had the land before time dinosaurs on it.

Brooke- Cooper this is beautiful

Nathan- yeah uncle Coop

Cooper- thanks I just figured he would like it

Brooke- Max come look at you new room

Max walked in and had the cutest little face. He stood in awe

Brooke- what do you think

Max- its beauful

Brooke- what do you say to Uncle Coop?

Max- fank you beary beary much uncle toop

Cooper- your welcome

Brooke- you really didn't have to I mean we may only be here for a couple months

Cooper- I know I didn't have to, I wanted to and even though you may only be here for a couple months I hope you come and visit

Brooke- I will

Cooper- and if Nathans lucky enough you stay with him. I may give the house to him.

Nathan- what!?!

Cooper- you don't expect me to live in this big house all by my self for the rest of my life do you?

Nathan- well...

Cooper- why did you think I had you help me decide on most of the decorations and design?

Nathan- I don't know I just thought you needed help

Cooper- no, but you better keep my gaud daughter around I like her enough to give her the house

Brooke- no its ok, you could give it to Nathan

Everyone went back down the stairs for dinner. They ate and had some small talk here and there.

Cooper- oh and my room is down stairs

Brooke- there's more?

Cooper- yeah it's just my room

Brooke- ok

Cooper- and tomorrow you can go out to the garage before school to pick out a car

Brooke- oh crap school, I can't go I have Max

Cooper- I've already worked that out Nathans aunt Karen is going to watch him while your in school

Brooke- really ?

Cooper- yeah I was talking to her about if she knew someone and she said you could bring him to the cafe and she would watch him

Nathan- and you don't have to worry she's great with kids

Brooke- I'm not worried

They cleaned up Nathan headed home and Brooke gave Max a bath before she put him to bed.

Max- night mommy

Brooke- night hotshot

Brooke turned on the monitor and she went down stairs

Cooper- he in bed

Brooke- yeah

Cooper- so anything in this house is yours

Brooke- thanks again for all this

Cooper- no problem

Brooke- I mean it I'm so happy to be staying here, my mom talked about you all the time

Cooper- she did

Brooke- yeah, she said you were her best friend

Cooper- well she was my best friend

Brooke- I miss her so much

Cooper- I'm sure you do I miss her everyday to

Brooke- can I ask you something?

Cooper- yeah sure

Brooke- why didn't you go to her funeral

Cooper- because one I was in the middle of a big case and two no one called me

Brooke- oh

Cooper- its ok I'm sure your dad was busy

Brooke- yeah he was trying to do everything he would't even take a break

Cooper- well I'm sure it was hard on him

Brooke- yeah, well I think I'm going to head to bed

Cooper- ok night

Brooke- night

Brooke went up to her room and got in pajamas.

A/N i hope you liked the chapter. more tomorrow hopefully. if the story is starting to get boring i promise it will get better. well read and review. Amanda

p.s. this is the laker thing thats on his wall. 


	35. Chapter 35

The next day Brooke got up at 5:30 and showered. She started to get ready when she heard Max on the baby monitor. She went to his room 

Max- mommy

Brooke- morning hotshot

Brooke got him ready for the day then they went to her room so she could finish getting ready. Brooke carried Max down to the kitchen and got him some cheerios. She sat down to eat some cereal when Cooper came in.

Brooke- good morning

Cooper- morning

Cooper said sitting down and getting some cereal for himself in a bowl.

Cooper- so after your done eating we can go out into the garage and you can pick a car

Brooke- ok thanks

They went out to the garage. Brooke was amazed Cooper had about ten vehicles, but at home her dad had about seven

Cooper- so you can use any of them. I usually drive my Denali to work unless you want to use it

Brooke- no you use it, I don't want to intrude

Cooper- your not believe me, it doesn't matter what I drive, plus its nice having people in the house I got so used to Nathan then he went to school

Brooke- could I use the Mazda 6 today?

Cooper- yeah if you don't like it you can use something else

They walked into the house Cooper walked over to a cupboard and opened it

Cooper- here are they keys, so if you don't like it or whatever the keys are here just let me know

Brooke- ok thanks

Cooper- really, stop thanking me

Brooke- sorry, well I better head to the cafe to drop Max off

Cooper- I can its on my way and opposite of the way you need to go

Brooke- are you sure?

Cooper- yes

Brooke- ok

Brooke left for school while cooper and max left for the cafe. Brooke was having a good day. After school and practice she went to the cafИ. When she walked in Max spotted her

Max- MOMMY!

Brooke- hey hotshot

Brooke picked him up and walked to the counter where a woman with dark hair was standing

Brooke- hi you must be Karen

Karen- yes and you must be Brooke

Brooke- that's me

Karen- well you have a good kid there

Brooke- thanks

Karen- he gets along with my son Aaron he's two

She said pointing to a little boy playing with some toys

Brooke- that's right I forgot you had a son Nathan told me

Karen- yes three son actually

Brooke- yeah it must be hard to have triplets

Karen- you get used to it

Brooke- so how much do you want a week

Karen- no its ok

Brooke- are you crazy, I'm not going to not pay you

Karen- your just like Nathan

Brooke- well how much?

Karen- how about you waitress when I need some help

Brooke- I could do that, but then I wouldn't have anyone to watch Max

Karen- true, but

Brooke- how about 200 a week

Karen- make it 100

Brooke- ok deal

Karen- sounds good

Brooke- but if you need me sometime, I'm sure I could find a babysitter so just call me

Brooke said with a smile

Karen- I will thanks

Lucas and Haley walk in

Brooke- well thanks again, see you tomorrow

Karen- bye Brooke, bye max

Max- by miss. Taren, by Aron

Aaron- bye bax

Brooke smiled as she left, she put Max in the car, when she turned around Haley was there

Brooke- JESUS!

Haley- sorry

Brooke- make a little noise next time

Haley- right

Brooke- so what did you want Haley?

Haley- to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you

Brooke- so you find out I have a son, so your sorry

Haley- yeah basically, I'm sorry I said you were perfect, but now I understand why. You had a son your mature

Brooke- Haley your mature too

Haley- yeah maybe, but not much, I'm just stupid. I was mad at you because I made stupid choices

Brooke- its ok, I used to be the same way

Haley- yeah ok

She let out a small laugh

Brooke- I'm serious

Haley- so I'm sorry stuff didn't work out at my house

Brooke- yeah it really wasn't you guys...

Haley- my dad I know he drives me crazy

Brooke- yeah

Haley- so your staying at Coopers?

Brooke- yeah

Haley- it will probably be better that way

Brooke- yeah

Haley- so I better go Lucas is waiting

Brooke- yeah

Haley- and if you ever need a babysitter Brooke, just call me

Brooke- thanks

Haley- no problem

Brooke hugged Haley before she walked away. Brooke drove home and started dinner. When cooper got home he came into the kitchen

Brooke- hey you do come home before you practice, I wasn't sure

Cooper- yeah I eat dinner first, but I'm usually not home on Mondays if I have a race in Cali, Washington or something, but since we didn't have a race yesterday I'm home

Brooke- ok

Cooper- what are you making?

Brooke- chicken with some rice

Cooper- it smells good

Brooke- thanks


	36. Chapter 36

The next couple of days at Coopers Brooke enjoyed. Cooper wasn't there much, but when he was they would talk about everything. Brooke ended up deciding to drive the Tahoe because it had more room. Brooke and Max were enjoying there time together. Tonight Nathan was coming into town so Brooke had her date. She got Viv to watch Max at the beach house. Brooke couldn't wait until Nathan got to town for there date. She also couldn't wait for the day after because her friends were coming into town. When Brooke got home from school she picked Max up and got ready for her date. She brought Max to the beach house and Nathan and Vivian were waiting. 

Nathan- Brooke you look amazing

Brooke- thanks

Viv- hi Brooke

Brooke- hey Viv thanks again

Viv- no problem

Nathan- ok well we better get going

They got out to the truck and Nathan opened Brookes door and then went to his

Brooke- so where are we going

Nathan- this place called the dolce aroma cafe it has really good food and its on the river walk

Brooke- great

They drove to the restaurant and decided to eat outside because it was such a nice evening.

Brooke- this place is beautiful

Nathan- yeah it is nice and the view of the water

They both ordered there food and talked. They were eating when Nathan saw a guy coming up behind Brooke, but he didn't say anything. The guy walked up behind her and put his hand over her eyes and bent over and whispered something in her ear.

Guy- long time no see Davis

Brooke jumped up at the sound of the voice and hugged him. Nathan was kind of jealous. Brooke kept hugging him.

Brooke- oh I've missed you

Guy- I've missed you too

The guy looked over to Nathan and back at Brooke

Brooke- right, this is my boy friend Nathan, Nathan this is Justin

Nathan- hey man its nice to meet you

Justin- same here

Brooke- what are you doing here?

Justin- we got here a couple hours ago and were just looking around

Brooke- we? were is everyone

Justin- there down there I thought I saw you so I told them to wait

Brooke- why are you here now I thought you were not coming until tomorrow

Justin- no that's what we told you we wanted to surprise you

Brooke- great

Nathan- well I done here Brooke are you?

Brooke- yeah

Nathan- ok I'll go pay, you go with Justin and I'll be right there

Brooke- are you sure

Nathan- yeah

Brooke- ok we'll be down there

Brooke and Justin walked to the group.

Brooke- P.SAWYER

Peyton turned around

Peyton- B.DAVIS

The hugged

Peyton- how did you know Brooke was over there

Justin- I took I wild guess

Brooke- C.ADAMS

Chase- hey B

Brooke- I haven't talked to you in forever

Chase- I know best friend

Brooke- how are you

Chase- good I would be better with my best friend

Brooke- I will be home soon

Brooke said hi to her other friends and Nathan came up

Brooke- hey babe

She kissed him

Nathan- hey

Brooke- well these are all my friends Justin, Peyton, Chase, Larissa, Aiyana, Michael, taco, Keegan, and Mark, Kira, Miley, and Drake, and this is my boyfriend Nathan

They all said there hi's

Peyton- so what are you guys doing?

Brooke- we were actually just eating dinner

Peyton-were you on a date?

Brooke- kinda

Peyton- you can go back

Nathan- no its cool, Brooke doesn't get to see you much

Peyton- thanks

Taco- so is there any where around here to play some basketball?

Nathan- yeah actually the river court its down there

He said pointing down the river walk

Taco- lets go

They all walked to the river court

Keegan- you're a smart one taco, we don't have a ball

Nathan walked over to some bushes and pulled out a ball

Nathan- knew it

He walked up

Nathan- you can use this

Justin- thanks

The girls and Nathan walked over and sat on the bench. When Lucas and some other people walked up

Lucas- who are you?

Brooke- these are my friends

Tim- oh the ones that are going to loose this weekend

Justin- why don't we play a little game for a warm up to see who's better

Lucas- we could. But there's 8 of us and 7 of you

Nathan- I'll play with them

Tim- you wont help them much

Nathan- Tim shut up

Brooke- ok lets get this game started

The games started with Nathan, Justin, Chase, taco, Michael, Keegan, Mark, and Drake against Lucas, Tim, Skills, Junk, Fergie, Brandon, Evan, and Chris

Peyton- so how's life at your new house?

Brooke- good, Cooper is the best

Peyton- I'll have to meet him tomorrow

Brooke- definitely, so what are you guys doing while we have school tomorrow

Peyton- I don't know I guess we have to go there and there going to teach us

Brooke- ok

The game ended and Justin's team won 25-20

Lucas- you guys aren't that bag

Chase- neither are you guys

Lucas and the guys left. Nathan and Brooke walked back to the hotel with Peyton and everyone and said goodbye then they headed to the beach house

Brooke- are you staying here?

Nathan- where else would I stay?

Brooke- with me at Coopers

Brooke smiled

Nathan- I suppose I could

Brooke- great

ok so i may be able to update tomorrow, but if not and you want somthing good to read while you wait you should read Allisons stories all the same hazel eyes and maybe this wont be so bad afterall there really good. Read and review Amanda


	37. Chapter 37

The next day Brooke did see any of her friends at school because they were in the gym learning and the teachers didn't think it would be good to mix the students. Brooke talked with cooper when she got home from her date with Nathan and asked if her friends could come over and visit and he said yes. So after school they were all going to Coopers to hang out. Since they didn't have cars and Nathan kept Max for the day he was going to meet Brooke with her Tahoe and bring them to Coopers. The last bell rang signaling the end of the day, Brooke went to her locker and a quick cheerleading meeting then met everyone outside since they had a meeting too. 

Brooke- hey P. Sawyer is everyone ready?

Peyton- yes we are

Taco- where'd you park Davis?

Brooke- over here where Nate's truck is parked next to

They looked and saw Nathan and Max sitting in the back of his truck

Peyton- Max

Max- aunt Peyton

Peyton hugged him. Max saw Chase

Max- uncle Chase I missed you

Chase- I missed you too buddy

He said hugging Max

Justin- what uncle Justin doesn't get a hug

Max- Uncle Justin I didn't see you

Justin- I was in between Aunt Peyton and Uncle Chase

Max- I know, but I saved the best for last

Justin- oh ok

Max- hi uncle Taco

You could hear some oh's around the group

Taco- hey Max

Michael- so which car is yours Brooke?

He asked pointing to two cars on the other side of Nathans Avalanche

Brooke- neither I parked across from Nathan

They all looked over

Justin- nice Tahoe Davis

Brooke- thanks, but its Coopers

Nathan- so I can have like 4 people inside mine cause I have Max's car seat and Brooke you can fit 5ish

Brooke- yeah, so the girls Chase, Drake can ride with me, and the guys can ride with you

Nathan- some of you will have to sit back here

Justin- its cool they don't mind

Brooke- alright lets go

They all headed to Coopers

They got out

Keegan- damn Davis its almost as big as your house at home

Brooke- yeah

They walked in

Mark- so you uncle Cooper is the Nascar driver Cooper Lee?

Nathan- yeah

Mark- that's cool

Brooke- so we can go hang out in the game room

Nathan- yeah do you guys want pizza? My uncle said to order some

Justin- sure

They walked to the game room and talked until Nathan came back they had little conversations here and there.

Nathan- hey Brooke you always where that necklace where did you get it

He asked point to the necklace that said "DREAM" on it

Brooke- Jake gave it to me before he left for Iraq. He said even though he might not be able to accomplish his dreams. I should always remember mine and accomplish them

Nathan- oh

Taco- so Brooke what did you want to be when you were younger?

Brooke- I wanted to be a writer

Kira- a writer?

Brooke- yeah

Kira- how come?

Brooke- because people used to tell me I wasn't good enough and I would never make it

Peyton- Brooke you're a really good writer

Brooke- thanks

Chase- so what did you want to be Peyton?

Peyton- an artist, I've always loved to draw. What about you Chase?

Chase- either got to the x-games or be a pilot

Justin- I knew x-games, but why a pilot?

Chase- because I've always wanted to fly. just jet a way to far away places. What about you Justin?

Justin- a director

Brooke- really no military?

Justin- well I did want to be, but then all that stuff happened with Jake. So I went to my second choice. I even made a movie once

Brooke- you should show us sometime

Justin- no I don't think that would be a good idea. Drake?

Drake- I used to want to be in a band

Miley- you are in a band

Drake- like be famous, sell albums, go on tour

Keegan- you still have a chance for that

Drake- maybe, what about you Nate?

Nathan- pro ball player

Justin- you got a good chance at that one

Nathan- thanks, Taco?

Taco- I wanted to be a lutenit in the marines

Nathan- can I ask you something?

Taco- sure

Nathan- why are you called taco?

Before he could answer Brooke started to talk

Brooke- because he's a dumb Mexican and he loves taco bell figure it out

Everyone started laughing

Taco- a dumb Mexican who loves taco bell is better than a crazy white chick who loves shoes

Brooke- you know you love me Taco

Taco- I don't know about that one

Brooke- hey

She said as she slapped his arm playfully

Taco- what about you Larissa?

Larissa- a hair stylist like my mom, Aiyanna?

Aiyanna- I've always wanted to go pro in volleyball, Mike?

Michael- I wanted to be a sports agent

Nathan- maybe you could represent me someday

Michael- maybe, Keegan

Keegan- a pro football player, I like basketball and everything but I'm ten times better at football and its my life. Kira?

Kira- I wanted to be a song writer, cause I love writing them, Mark?

Mark- a doctor, what about you Miley?

Miley- Malibu Barbie

Everyone started to laugh really hard except for Miley

Miley- what's so funny?

Brooke- nothing

They all stopped laughing well at least tried to

Justin- now I see why you like her so much Taco

Taco- yup

They sat there for a little while and ate pizza Max played with his toys .

Chase- hey Brooke remember when you were pregnant and you wouldn't stop listening to fer sure by medic droid?

Brooke laughed a little

Brooke- yeah

Justin-yeah I remember, while you were sleeping we had to break the CD you had it on, erase it off your Ipod, and your myspace.

Brooke- so that's what happened to it

Nathan- come on Brooke you listened to that stuff

Brooke- I had a weird taste in music while I was pregnant

Nathan- I'd say so

Brooke- sorry

They decided to watch John Tucker Must Die. They all headed back to there hotel rooms for the night. Brooke had gotten Max ready and put him in bed while everyone was visiting. Brooke and Nathan headed to bed.

The next day Brooke got ready for her pep rally thing they had at school. She headed to the school with Nathan and Max, because she decided not to hide her son anymore. They went into the gym and met all of her friends.


	38. Chapter 38

So this chapter I'm not taking any credit for. Allison wrote it for me because she had such a good idea, but you guys should read her stories I wrote what they are at the end of chapter 36 I think. Well I hope you like it and Happy 4th of July-amanda

disclaimer- we dont own any of the oth seasons or the song

Rachel-Can I have your attention please. thank you. Ok so we all know of the new girl Brooke Davis, but we don't know her do we?

everyone looked at her with confusion in there eyes. Brooke, Nathan, Max, Chase, Justin, Peyton, and her other friends all stood together in the middle of the gym. Other students, parents, and friends scattered around them

Random Person: What are you getting at

Rachel: Glad you asked lets take a look at the Brooke from California. you know the pregnant and engaged one.

There were gasps and random comments heard throughout the gym. Brooke stood there shocked as the lights went down the screen popped on and Justin appeared

Justin: Brooke Davis and Jake Jagelski. The it couple. Brooke is one of my best friends. and best best best friend of my girlfriend Peyton. Jake my best friend and my cousin. these 2 have come a long way together. They've been together since Brooke was in 7th grade and Jake was in 9th. that's 3 almost 4 years. Now I've always loved directing. so I figured good practice would be to make a video of Brooke and jakes love for each other. and gosh now saying that it sounds really sappy. but oh well. because now I don't have to buy them anything for their wedding since we all know there going to end up marrying each other. so this is for you guys. from the hot jackass emo basketball player as broke would say. guess you can add director to that now Davis.

the screen then went black for a minute before Brooke and Jake appeared. broke laying in between jakes legs as they lay on the couch both with there eyes closed one headphone for each of them and Brookes Ipod in her lap. jakes arms around her

Justin: are you two asleep?

Jake: I'm not. But Brookes past out. he said this opening his eyes

Justin: oh. DAVIS WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!

Jake: Justin

Brooke: asshole

Brooke then got up off the couch and walked over to Justin and stuck out her tongue at the camera then skipped back over to Jake

Justin: real mature Brooke. real mature

Brooke smirked at him then leaned down and started whispering in Jakes ear. he started laughing as she finished and stood up straight and he nodded his head. she jumped up and down and clapped her hands together for a second

Brooke: Goodie

she then skipped outside

Justin: what was that about.

Jake: I don't know what your talking about

Jake stood and walked outside. Justin following. the two walked outside and saw Brooke feeling the temperature in the water. Jake smirked before taking off his shoes and running over to Brooke grabbing her waist bringing them both in the water, and she screamed. the two came up from the water a few seconds later

Brooke: JAKE!

Jake laughing: what I slipped

Brooke: you slipped?

Jake: I slipped

Brooke splashed him then the two got in a splashing fight before the screen went black again before the two came on again sitting on the couch beside each other looking at their hands. both set of parents standing before them yelling. Justin stayed hidden

Jakes dad: what were you two thinking?

Brookes mom (mia): Brooke I taught you the precautions. your supposed to be on the pill

Brooke: I am on the pill

Ian: then how do you explain being pregnant Brooke?

Brooke stood up tears running down her face

Brooke: I don't know ok. this wasn't supposed to happen.

she then ran out of the room and outside. Jake quickly following calling her name. Justin followed them staying hidden. he took a short cut and got there just in time to see Brooke crying into Jakes chest her falling slowly and him bringing her down so the two weren't standing on the beach

Jake: shhh. everything's going to be ok

Brooke: Jake how can you say that. I'm barely 17. not even yet. and I'm pregnant. they hate us

Jake: Brooke they don't hate us there just upset and a little ticked. you love me right

Brooke: Of course I do

Jake: good. I love you to. we can make it through this Brooke. together. I promise I'll always be there for the two of you.

he then leaned in and lightly kissed her then she buried her face in his chest while he's rubbing her back. camera goes off then comes back on showing Brooke and Jake sitting on a blanket on the deserted beach. Brooke was now almost 3 months pregnant and just starting to hardly show she still looked that same as she did before she was pregnant really. Brooke in a hoodie that belongs to Jake with the hood pulled up. her hair still blowing the in the soft November wind. and Jake sitting across from her in a jacket with a guitar beside him. they had hot chocolate and Brookes favorite chocolate chip cookies

Brooke: Jake please explain why were on the beach in the middle of November. its cold

Jake: its our anniversary, and don't you remember what happened in this spot

Brooke: of course I do. this is where you first told me you loved me

Jake: exactly. so I figured id give you your birthday presents here

Brooke: did you say presents as in more than one

Jake: yes I did. and here's the first one

he pulled the guitar up and starting strumming it before singing there eyes never leaving the other

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside cold outside its cold out side  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

As he sung. pictures and small clips with no sound start appearing. a picture of the two dancing dressed formally at jakes prom. another of Brooke over Jakes shoulder as he carried her over to the water on the beach. then a clip of her jumping into his arms and him picking her up and spinning her around as confetti and balloons fell from above them. her in her cheerleading uniform and him in his basketball uniform. (think when Nathan did that to Haley in season 3 after he did the whole free throw no eyes thing) then it went back to present time of them sitting on the beach

_and your slow shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
lets pretend were alone  
and I no you may be scared  
and I no were unprepared  
but I don't care_

it then went to pictures and clips again. a picture of them laying together in each others arms. then one of them kissing and laughing.

_tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible _

Shows Brooke and her friends doing the spice girls dance from the season finale. then back to the two on the beach

_I was born to tell you I love you  
its that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and its true I cant go on without you  
your smile makes me see clear  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see_

Shows Brooke wiping her face with a towel and Jake coming up behind her sneaking her arms around her waste and her relaxing into his touch leaning her head on his shoulder. then a picture of her and Jake smiling to the person taking the picture. Then back to them on the beach 

_and your slow shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
lets pretend were alone  
and I no you may be scared  
and I no were unprepared  
but I don't care _

_tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible _

_slow down girl your not going any wear  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need_

Then during the guitar solo and the music drowns and it goes to a scene with them yelling

Jake: Brooke I have enough shit going on right now I don't need the extra stuff

Brooke: you have enough stuff going on. I'm the one who has to take all the criticism and school. people calling me a slut and a tramp. and how your only with me because of the baby. I'm the one who's throwing up at least twice a day. so don't go saying you have enough stuff going on

Jake: I'm going to fucking Iraq damnit.

it then shows Brookes shocked face and then they stop yelling and Brooke said sadly

Brooke: what

Jake sighed and sadly said

Jake: I'm going to Iraq.

then goes back to the two on the beach

_tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible_

Brooke: thank you Jake that was beautiful she said leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips before he pulled away and scooted closer to her setting his guitar beside him and taking her hands in his

Jake: Brooke. I love you more than anything. and now that your carrying my child. I love you even more. I love you and this baby more than life itself and I don't know what I would do without you. I'm going to love you forever. that's never going to change. will you marry me?

he let go of her hands and pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful ring

Brooke whispering: yes

Jake: yes?

he slipped it on her finger

Brooke: yes

she then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him the two falling back onto the blanket. by this time in real life Brooke has tears streaming down her face. then the screen goes onto a party and Brooke walking over to a blonde girl that just got off a table from dancing

Brooke: so tell me Sarah. why'd you do it

Sarah: what are you talking about

Brooke: oh don't play dumb. you told principle Daniels that I was pregnant. Knowing I would be demoted from captain of the cheerleading squad. so why'd you do it I want to know

Sarah: whatever so what

Brooke: so.

Brooke through her drink in her face

Brooke: that's for getting me kicked off.

she then slapped her really hard and everyone gasped and Jake was standing there watching everything same as Brookes best friends. (it was a party as Brookes house that she threw)

Brooke: and that. that's for trying to sleep with my fiance' (picture Haley and Rachel fight in 4.14. Brooke being Haley. and Sarah being Rachel)

Sarah: bitch your lucky your pregnant

she got in her face

Brooke: sweetie your lucky I'm pregnant. I think its time you got your lying cheating skank snitch ass out of my house right now

Sarah: you bi...

she was going to push her when Jake grabbed her arm

Jake: you know Sarah. pushing a pregnant girl has serious consequences. one being dealing w/ her fiance and the father of the baby. I think its time you leave.

Sarah: fine

she then stormed off and Jake put his arm around Brookes shoulder.

the screen went black again then came back on with Jake and Brooke kissing with Jake with his bags and in his uniform (he's in the marines)

Brooke (sobbing): I don't want you to go.

Jake: baby I don't want to go either. but I have to.

Brooke: but your going to miss the birth of your child. your going to miss his first cry. his fir..jake please stay

Jake: Brooke. I cant. I have to go. I don't want to. but I have to. I love you ok. and you to little buddy

he said this and kissed her then bent down and kissed her now 7 month swollen belly

Brooke: I love you

Jake: I love you too. I'll be home before you know it

Brooke: promise?

Jake: promise. now I got to go. I love you Brooke Davis

Brooke: I love you too Jake Jagelski

he kissed her once more slowly. before he pulled away and put his forehead on his for a moment before his name was called and he gave her one last kiss before slowly turning and walking away and getting on the bus that was the last time she ever saw him. Brooke started sobbing uncontrollably as her best friends Peyton and chase came over and hugged her as she sobbed

Brooke: no. no he cant leave he cant

Peyton: shhhh Brooke. he'll be ok.

Brooke: he he he...no

the camera then went off and the lights in the gym came on. Brooke had tears fastly streaming down her face. Peyton was even crying a little. Justin too he hadn't expected anyone to see that video.

Rachel: So Brooke. I guess you cant be little miss perfect now can you. max you know the one you say is your little brother is really your son isn't it

Brooke looked up at her on stage before running out of the gym crying her eyes out. Nathan was going to run after her before Justin stopped him

Rachel: that's what I thought

Justin: dude this is my fault. I made the video. I got this

he then ran out of the gym and Nathan turned toward Rachel who was now walking over to him. everyone in the gym looking at them

Rachel: she's not who you think she is Nathan

Nathan: I knew all that stuff. not every little detail but I knew about Jake and max.

Rachel: and you excepted that she's engaged and has a kid

Nathan: was engaged. if you would of got all the facts right and wouldn't of just jumped into trying to destroy her you would of known that Jake was killed in Iraq. your a whore. and just like before. I want nothing to do with you. stay away from me. from max. and certainly stay away from Brooke

he then ran out of the gym. Then Peyton put max on the ground and then turned toward Rachel and punched her in the face

Peyton: that's for hurting my best friend. lets go find mommy max

she then picked max back up and walked out of the gym with Chase leaving Rachel on the ground with a bloody nose and everyone shocked

Bevin: Rachel why would you do that

Rachel stood up

Rachel: oh shut up Bevin. you never liked her

Bevin: I never said I never liked her. you wouldn't give me a chance to say it. your the one I don't like now

she walked away and everyone started saying cold remarks to Rachel.

Rachel(to everyone): you guys are seriously going to let that bitch get away with lying

When Rachel said this someone tapped her shoulder. she turned around and was met with another punch in the face

Haley: that's for hurting my sister. you whore.

she hit her again before exiting the gym with Lucas, Stephan, Viv, Connor, and Brandon. each one giving Rachel a dirty look and snide remark


	39. Chapter 39

In the last chapter about Brookes age it should be 16 not 17 sorry, and if it wasn't for Allison and her great ideas you might have had to wait longer for this chapter. 

After Justin left the gym looking fir Brooke he couldn't find her. He looked all over once Nathan and everyone came out they decided to go to Coopers in though she may be there. The five of them went to Coopers. Haley and everyone followed Nathan in their cars. They went inside and looked around, but couldn't find her

Nathan- she's not here

Haley- where could she be?

Stephen- I don't know, she doesn't know Tree Hill that good

Just then Justin remembered something

Justin- Nate can I borrow your truck?

Nathan- sure. Where are you going?

Justin- I think I may know where she is, but I should go alone. I'll call Peyton's phone if she's there

Peyton- ok. Call if she is there so we wont worry

Justin- ok, bye

He kissed Peyton and ran out the door. He drove to a place and he saw a figure in the distance. He called Peyton on instinct. Once he got closer he could see Brooke sitting there with one arm up to her stomach and her other hand holding her necklace and crying. Justin could see she was saying something, but he couldn't make out what it was. Once he got to her he sat down next to her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes then back at the water. Brooke started to talk to him, but kept looking at the water.

Brooke- so that was the movie you made?

Justin- yeah

Brooke- you should of told me

Justin- I would of, but I didn't want to hurt you, you've been through enough already

Brooke- how'd you know I was here?

Justin- you always go to the beach to think, and this is where you came when you found out about Jake

Brooke- he promised he'd come back and then when he did come back, he would always be there for me and max

Justin could see she was about to cry, so he hugged her and she cried into his chest. After a little while Justin could tell something else was wrong

Justin- what else is wrong Davis

Brooke- I'm scared

Justin- of what?

Brooke- I'm scared because I fell in love again and I said I wouldn't

Justin- Brooke you shouldn't be scared

Brooke- but Jake...

Justin- would be happy for you, and want you to be happy

Brooke- how do know?

Justin- one. He's my cousin and two he told me

Brooke- he told you what?

She asked looking him right in the eyes

Justin- he told me...if anything happened to him...to take care of the two of you and make sure you were happy...and Max had a dad there to take care of hi

Brooke just looked at Justin

Justin- that's the truth I have the letter. I bring it everywhere

Brooke- why didn't you tell me

Justin- we haven't always been the closest

Brooke- yeah well...

Justin- but we're closer now Brooke, and I should of told you but┘.

Brooke- but?

Justin- I couldn't bring myself to do it

Brooke- Justin it's ok to hurt. He was your cousin, well basically brother since his parents took you in when you were younger. I wish I had a family like that

Justin- you do Brooke. You have me, Jakes parents love you, Peyton, Chase, your brothers and sisters here, Max, your dad, Cooper and Nathan

Brooke- yeah, but I don't really know my siblings here, and who knows how much I'll talk to them when I go home

Justin- you still have me you're the sister I never I never had, I mean c'mon we argue and pick on each other like siblings

Brooke- that's true

Justin- come on lets head back I'm sure everyone is waiting

Brooke- yeah

They walked to the vehicles

Brooke- why do you have Nate's truck?

Justin- I wasn't walking and he let me use it, he was worried about you

They went to get into their separate vehicles

Brooke- hey jackass emo basketball player director

Justin- where's the hot?

Brooke- well since you basically my brother it would be wrong to say hot

Justin- oh well I like it in there

Brooke- big enough ego

Justin- yeah, so what'd you want?

Brooke- thanks for everything

Justin- your welcome Davis

Justin followed Brooke back to Coopers

Justin- Davis

Brooke- yeah

Justin- thanks for being there when I needed you

Brooke- your welcome, but you helped me through that time too

Justin- we did it together

Brooke- yes we did

They walked into the house

Max- MOMMY!! Me miss you

Brooke- I missed you to hotshot

Nathan- hey babe

Brooke- hey sorry

She gave him a hug and kiss

Brooke- I just needed to clear my head

Nathan- yeah that's cool, but next time tell us so we don't worry

Brooke- sorry about that one

Justin- and I honestly don't know where she got the video, I put it away

Peyton- are you ok B. Davis?

Brooke- now I am

Cooper walked in

Cooper- hey kids

Brooke- hi uncle Cooper

She said and smiled, he smiled back

Cooper- hey Brooke

Brooke- these are my three best, best, best, best friends Peyton, Chase, and Justin

Cooper- it's nice to meet you guys

Chase- you too sir

Cooper- call me Cooper. Are you all staying for dinner?

Brooke- yes they are if that's ok

Cooper- yeah, I'll cook you guys go swimming out back or something

Brooke- ok

Brooke got the girls bathing suits and Nathan got the guys swimming trunks

Nathan- I'm glad you keep some shorts here Luke

Lucas- right

Nathan- between me, you, and uncle Cooper we have like 15 pairs

They all went outside and were swimming, They ate dinner and everyone went home. Brooke put Max to bed and went to her room where Nathan was

Brooke- I'm sorry about earlier

Nathan- its ok

Brooke- its just I was scared

Nathan- scared of what?

Brooke- that video reminded me of what I used to have and how I used to be in love and how I got hurt, now I'm in love again

Nathan- well I'm in love too, and I wont hurt you, I would never make you go through that again. I promise.

Brooke- promises don't always stay

Nathan- this one will

He said and kissed her

Brooke- thanks

Brooke fell asleep in Nathans arms she always felt safe in his arms

Hope you like it. Read and Review-Amanda


	40. Chapter 40

The next day- 

Today was the day of the big game. Everyone was getting ready.

Nathan- come on Brooke. Why don't you wanna go?

Brooke- I just don't want to. I don't feel like listening to everyone talk about me

Nathan- who cares what they say Brooke, were all going to be there for you

Brooke- I don't think I'm going to go. I'm just going to spend the day with Max. Go watch Lucas play.

Nathan- no I'm not gunna go either, but ill be back

Brooke- we'll be in the back yard

Nathan left and Brooke and Max went outside. About 45 minutes later Nathan returned

Nathan- hey Brooke, will you come in for a minute?

Brooke- yeah, come on max

They walked in with Nathan

Nathan- so we've decided if you aren't going to the game neither are we

Brooke- you guys should go, seens how your playing

Brandon- no Brooke, we don't want to play unless your there with us

Chase- yeah, we don't like what Rachel did either, but you shouldn't hide from it

Brooke- I love all of you guys for this but you should really go don't worry about me

Justin looked at Nathan. And Brooke saw them

Brooke- what

Justin- plan B?

Nathan- plan B

Brooke- what's pl...hey...what are you two doing...put me down!

Justin- oh shut up Davis your coming

Nathan- and you cant say no

They were on there way to the school

Brooke- this is nice but you see I don't have my stuff so I cant cheer

Peyton- see my friend this is where your wrong

Brooke- and how is that

Peyton- I grabbed your bag

Brooke- you people really suck

Nathan- max is in the car

Brooke- he's my son and I forgot

They all laughed at Brooke

When they got to the school they had to drag Brooke in. Brooke saw all the people.

Brooke- I can do this

Max- tome on mom we do it gether

Brooke smiled at Max

Brooke- you even got him on this?

Justin- no he's just my nephew and is really smart

Max grabbed his moms hand and pulled her towards the door. Once the doors opened people started to look at them. When some team mate came out.

Tim- there you are Luke the game was supposed to start ten minutes ago. Where were you? And why are you with them?

Lucas- not now Tim we'll be in soon.

They walked past Tim and the others and went to the locker room to change and get ready.

They all walked to the gym at the same time. They all looked at Brooke and she gave them a little smile. She was hold on to Max's hand and Nathan was holding onto his other hand. Peyton and Justin, Miley and Taco, Haley and Lucas, Stephen and Becki were together and everyone else walked in behind them. Once they walked into the gym everyone was starring at Brooke. When the coaches, principle Turner, and principle Daniels walked over to the group.

Turner- Brooke we are sorry for everything that happened but there are some parents and students that say you shouldn't be able to participate in this.

Nathan- why because she has a son?

Turner- that and because she is from L.A.

Justin - what does that have to do with anything just because she has friends there.

Lucas- she lives here now

Daniels- yes but the fact she could of gotten plays and given them to our school or this school.

Brooke- how the hell would I get plays? I don't even know what they look like and I really don't talk to any basketball players

Whitey- that's true

Lucas- she talks to me and Brandon off of this basketball team and we didn't receive or give any plays

Justin- yeah as captain of this team we didn't get any or give any either

Brooke- see

Huey (L.A. coach)- I believe my boys

Whitey- me too

Turner- that's besides the point they still don't want that chance and...

Brooke- I have a son

Turner- yes

Nathan- fine she wont cheer

Justin- and we won't play

He said as they all sat down next to the wall they were near.

Daniels- you guys have no reason not to play

Justin- yes we do Brooke is our friend and some of our family. If she cant cheer we wont play

Haley- and after what Rachel did why can she still cheer

Turner- because she was just showing people the truth

Nathan- she did that so I would leave Brooke even ask her. Besides she didn't show them all the truth

Turner- Nathan that is enough from you

Whitey- let the boy speak Turner

Nathan- I bet the parents and students that said Brooke shouldn't be able to cheer didn't know what actually happened to Jake or her mom which is the reason she is here.

Daniels- I don't know this boy, but I have to agree with him

Haley- I bet none of them knew Brookes mom died in a car accident a couple months ago leaving Brooke to move in with my family that she didn't know

Justin- and my cousin Jake, the father of Max, was killed in Iraq fighting for our country two months after he was born.

Chase- He was going to be there for her, so for all the parents and students that are just classifying Brooke as a slut should maybe get the facts straight.

Turner- well I don't know what to tell you its what they told me

As he was saying that Justin and Nathan looked at each other again and ran onto the basketball court.

Nathan- how many of you actually know why Brooke is here?

Some people raised there hands

Justin- how many people think she shouldn't be able to cheer today?

About half of the gym raised there hand

Nathan- how many people think Rachel should be able to cheer after what she did yesterday?

Half of the gym raised there hands again

Justin- how many of you knew my cousin Jake was killed in Iraq fighting for our country when Max was only two months old.

This time the hands went up were fewer.

Nathan- exactly, Brooke is only living here because her mom died a couple months ago in a car accident

Justin- she may have a son, but that doesn't make her a slut.

Nathan- if you knew how many times your daughters or even those of you who are saying oh I have a son this doesn't apply to me, but your sons do have girlfriends. Do you know how many times they thought they were pregnant I grew up in Tree Hill and I know how the teenagers are I was one. I know how my friends used to come to me and be like man I think my girlfriends pregnant and I don't know what to do. Hell I wasn't perfect there were times it happened to me and I was in that situation.

Justin- same in L.A. we all go through that, but what just because Brooke actually kept her baby instead of giving it up for adoption or having an abortion she's a bad person. If you think that then you people aren't worth wasting our breathe on anymore.

Nathan and Justin walked back to the group who stood up and started to walk out the door when they heard some people start saying "let Brooke Cheer" "let Brooke Cheer" it kept going then everyone started saying it. Turner looked at the other three

Whitey- just let the poor girl cheer, I think she's been through enough and the boys proved a point.

Turner- BROOKE

Brooke turned around

Brooke- yes?

Turner- you can cheer

Brooke- why because they have sympathy for me now?

Turner- no

Brooke- yeah

Nathan- sorry Turner, but were going

Turner- Brooke this is on me now. You can Cheer, while miss. Gatina over there is getting suspended and kicked of the cheerleading squad

Peyton- c'mon Brooke lets go

Justin- we'll kick there ass anyway

He said with a smile.

Brooke- fine

Brooke went over to the ravens side with Haley. Nathan sat on the bleachers with Max and the game finally started. The game ended with L.A. winning 65-60. Which the guys didn't care they new they were both good. Brooke was standing there acting like she didn't care

Whitey- Miss. Davis I believe you have some friends to congratulate

Brooke looked at whitey and he smiled so she smiled back, dropped her pom poms and ran to Justin and jumped in his arms

Brooke- good job hot jackass emo basketball player director

Justin- good cheering, even though it was for the other team

Brooke- well in my head I was cheering for you guys

Justin- I knew it

Brooke hugged Chase and all her friends Max came running up to Justin and hugged him

As they were leaving the gym Brooke got sorry's and we hope you are ok all that good stuff.

So that's it for now if I keep going it will never end. Read and Review- Amanda

p.s.And thanks Allison


	41. Chapter 41

After the game everyone went home or to there hotel room. Brooke and Peyton decided that they would meet up at the river court because it was there last night in Tree Hill.

Nathan- Brooke are you almost ready?

Brooke- yeah give me five minutes

15 minutes later Brooke came down and the three headed to the river court. The arrived when Peyton and her other friends were getting there.

Brooke- I can't believe you are going home already

Peyton- yeah but I might be up for spring break which is in 2 weeks

Brooke- yeah you two are coming too right?

She asked looking at Justin and Chase

Justin- of course

Chase- yeah we wouldn't have spring break any other way

Brooke- good

Nathan- so you guys wanna play some ball?

Taco- sure why not

Nathan went and grabbed the ball and they were about to start playing when Lucas and everyone showed up.

Nathan- hey Lucas what's up?

Lucas- not much what are you doing here?

Nathan- just playing some ball before they head home

Lucas- oh cool, listen about earlier you played a good game. You guys a really good even though we lost I'm glad it was to a team who disserved it. I wouldn't mind playing against you guys again sometime

Justin- yeah same here you guys played your heart out it was a close game and we just won by luck. Literally. You guys disserved that win as much as we did. If we played that game again we would probably lose. We'll probably play each other in college, but for now lets just play together.

Lucas- alright, who's captains?

Skills- how about me and burrito

Brooke- who the hell is burrito?

Skills- him

He said pointing to one of Brookes friends

Brooke- you mean Taco?

Skills- yeah that's it I knew it was one of them

Lucas- skills you should just shut up

Everyone laughed

Nathan- alright Skills you pick first

Skills- Fergie

Taco- Nathan

Skills- Lucas

Taco- Justin

They continued to pick until Tacos team was short one person,

Skills- now what

Nathan- Brooke can play

Brooke- what?

Chase- c'mon Brooke we've seen you play

Brooke- I guess

Skills team- Fergie, Lucas, Chase, Keegan, Tim, Connor, Michael,

Tacos tams- Nathan. Justin, Drake, Brooke, Stephen, Mark, Brandon

And some other people randomly on the teams

They played until the score got to 25-21 and everyone was getting tired. They all decided to go to Coppers and eat dinner.

Brooke- P. Sawyer I have the best idea!

Peyton- and what would that be B. Davis?

Brooke- everyone should stay here for the night

Peyton- yeah that's a good idea

Brooke- Cooper won't mind he's in Montana for a race and won't be home till tomorrow.

Peyton- are you sure

Brooke- yeah I'll even call him

Peyton- ok

Brooke called Cooper and he didn't care as long as they didn't break anything.

Brooke- hey do you guys want to stay here for the night? Copper said he didn't care as long as we don't break anything

Justin- sure why not

They went and got there clothes from there hotel. They went back to Coopers and Brooke gave Max a bath and put him to sleep, but this time instead of her lying with him he asked for someone else

Max- mommy tan Nate way wif me?

Brooke- yeah I'll go ask him if he want to ok?

Max- otay

Brooke went down stairs and Nathan went up,

Everyone was sitting around the game room she sat down and watched everyone, when she felt someone sit down beside her. She looked over and saw Chase

Brooke- hey Chicken boy

Chase- hey B

Brooke- how have you been?

Chase- ok, but the more important question is how are you

Brooke- good that you guys are here. I don't think I would have been able get through the day if it was for you guys being here and what Justin and Nate said.

Chase- yeah you've got two good guys there

Brooke- two? I have three good guys not counting Max

Chase- yeah, but we don't talk as much anymore

Brooke- that doesn't mean you not my friend you'll always be my friend Chase

Chase- and you'll always be mine B

Brooke- and see the nickname thing. I only let you call me that you were the only one besides my mom to call me that. I get mad at everyone else

Chase- well if you don't want me to call you that I won't

Brooke- no I like you calling me that I'm so used to it, plus it's better than Chicken boy

Chase- do you remember when I got that nickname?

Brooke- yeah you were 15, and your dad said you had to strangle a chicken because it was the turn between boyhood and manhood

They both started to laugh

Brooke- did you ever end up doing it

Chase- hell no

Brooke- I didn't think so

Chase- so it sucks you won't be at graduation with us

Brooke- yeah I know I wish I could be there.

They sat there for a little while in quiet

Brooke- remember that time you tried to teach me to skateboard?

Chase- how can I forget, you broke your arm

Brooke- yeah that just happened to be the first bone I broke

Chase- I know you said you hated me for it because you couldn't cheer for a month

Brooke- yes I did, but wanna know a secret?

Chase- sure

Brooke- I didn't really hate you

Chase- you stopped talking to me for like that whole month

Brooke- I know and believe me it was hard, I wanted to talk to you so bad

Chase- that's pretty mean Brooke

Brooke- I know, but what about that time you didn't talk to me for a week

Chase- Brooke that was in kindergarten and you Brooke my favorite crayon

Brooke- you still didn't talk to me

Chase- it was my favorite

Brooke- that how I meet Peyton, cause you wouldn't talk to me

Chase- and see if I wouldn't of stopped talking to you then you wouldn't of ever meet Peyton and we wouldn't of done so much

Brooke- well actually Peyton kept us out of trouble

Chase- who?

Brooke- ok you kept me and Peyton out of trouble

Chase- yeah there you go

They talked a little more, everyone decided to watch Freedom Writers. Nathan came down after Max was asleep and sat next to Brooke as they watched the movie. After the movie they decided to play pool. Which we all know Brooke Davis kicked there asses. After that they all headed to bed

Ok so that's it for this chapter. If you have any ideas let me know. Read and Review- Amanda

p.s. read Allison's stories


	42. Chapter 42

Ok so this chapter is really long because Allison told me I better not leave it as a cliffhanger. Why would I listen to her? I'll tell you why, because she helps me with allot of my chapter by giving me some ideas little and big ones. But after you read it im sure you'll be happy it's not a cliffhanger

Two weeks later-

Brooke hasn't seen Nathan since we went back to school two weeks ago because last weekend he had and away game at Syracuse University in New York. Brooke's friends went home the day after they all stayed at Coopers. Spring break was in a week and Brooke talked Cooper into letting Peyton, Justin, and Chase come up. Cooper called their parents to make sure it was ok they stayed there alone while he was at races and they didn't mind. All of there parents knew Brooke and trusted her she was like there daughter in some cases second daughter. Nathan came home this weekend and they took Max to the zoo and went to the beach. It was Sunday night and Nathan left later than usual because he had to do some things. He left around 8:30. He helped put Max to bed and said goodbye to Cooper and Brooke. Even though it was Sunday Coopers race was only 45minutes away so he was able to come home that night. Brooke laid in bed waiting for Nathan's call like every other Sunday night. It was 11:30 and Brooke was wondering why he hadn't called yet because it only took about two hours to get from Tree Hill to Durham. She tried to call his phone and midnight, but he didn't answer which was really weird for Nathan. Brooke decided to go talk to Cooper. As she was walking down the stairs she found Cooper sitting on the couch watching T.V,

Cooper- hey Brooke, what' wrong you can't sleep?

Before she could answer the house phone began to ring.

RRR

Brooke grabbed it

Brooke- hello

Man- hello I'm looking for a Mr. Cooper Lee

Brooke- hold on

Brooke handed Cooper the phone

Cooper- hello

Man- hello Mr. Lee?

Cooper- yes

Man- this is Cape Fear Valley Medical Center. We have your nephew here and it says to call you incase of an emergency

Cooper- yes, what happened?

Man- how soon can you get here?

Cooper- well as quick as I need to, but what happened?

Man- your nephew was in a car accident. That is all the information I am allowed to give right now

Cooper- ok were on are way

Cooper hung up the phone

Brooke- who was that?

Cooper- Cape Fear Valley Medical Center Nathan was in a car accident we need to go in like 10 minutes

Brooke- ok, ill go get Max

Brooke went to her room to get clothes and to get Max and his stuff together while Cooper got dressed. They packed some clothes because they didn't know how long they would be gone

8 minutes later they were out the door and on there way.

Brooke- how long will it take us to get there?

Cooper- usually 45 minutes, but it will take me 20

Brooke- as long as we get there in one piece I'm ok

Cooper- can you call Lucas and let him know?

Brooke- umm yeah sure

Brooke called Lucas cell

Lucas heard his phone ringing he rolled over and groaned.

Lucas- who the hell is calling me at 12:48 in the morning?

He looked at it and saw it was Brooke so he answered it

Lucas- Brooke, are you ok?

Brooke- I'm ok, but Nathan was in a car accident

Lucas- when?

Brooke- I don't know they didn't tell Cooper

Lucas- where are you?

Brooke -were on our way to the hospital

Lucas- ok where is that?

Brooke- Cape Fear Valley Medical Center

Lucas- ok I'll be there as soon as I can

Brooke- ok

Lucas- Brooke

Brooke- yeah?

Lucas- hang in there he'll be ok

Brooke- I hope you're right

Brooke hung up the phone and ten minutes later they were parked outside of the hospital. They got out of the car and Brooke grabbed a sleeping Max. They hurried into the hospital and went to the first desk they saw.

Cooper- hi, I'm Cooper Lee I got a call and they said my nephew was here

Nurse- if you take the elevator to the second floor and go tot hat nurses station they should be able to tell you more information.

Cooper- Thank you

Cooper and Brooke did as the nurse told them too. They found another nurses station and talked to the nurse there

Cooper- excuse me, I was told to come up here

Nurse- who are you looking for?

Cooper- my nephew Nathan Scott

Nurse- ok if you go into this waiting room a doctor will be right in to talk to you

Cooper- thank you

The three went into the waiting room and sat in some chairs. A little while later a Doctor came in.

Doctor- you must be Cooper Lee

Cooper- yes

Doctor- I'm Dr. Smetanick (sme-tan-ick). I have been working on your nephew

Cooper- what happened? Is he going to be ok?

Dr. Smetanick- your nephew was hit by a drunk driver and we are operating on him now. If he's going to be ok, we don't know yet

Cooper- when will we know?

Dr. Smetanick- when he's out of surgery. They are prepping him for another right now. We will let you know more in a little while.

Cooper- ok thank you

The doctor walked out of the room and Cooper looked at Brooke. She had tears in her eyes

Cooper- Brooke don't cry he's going to be ok

Brooke- how do you know that?

Cooper- he's a Scott and a Lee he's a fighter

They sat there in silence for a little while until Lucas walked in.

Lucas- hey what happened? Is he ok?

Cooper- he was in a car accident and he got hit by a drunk driver. We don't know if he's going to be ok, but I'm sure he will be.

Brooke- where are you parents?

Lucas- there on vacation, I tried calling, but their phone were off. They wouldn't come anyway

Cooper- that's the sad part

Lucas- yeah, but your more of a dad to him than Dan has ever been

Brooke- can you call Karen? Nathan always talks about them i'm sure they should be here

Lucas- yeah I know. I called them before I left they should be here soon.

About two and a half hours later Brooke, Cooper, Max, Lucas, Keith, Karen, and their kids were waiting on news. When the doctor came in.

Dr. Smetanick- wow this family grew

Cooper- so what's going on

Dr. Smetanick- well you nephew has a broken arm and same cuts, we were able to stop the internal bleeding.

Brooke- so he's ok?

Dr. Smetanick- we don't know yet he is in a coma. this could last hours, days, months, even a year. And there is a slight chance of memory lose when he does wake up

Lucas- can we see him?

Dr. Smetanick- yes family can

Lucas looked around

Lucas- were all family

Brooke smiled at Lucas

Cooper- Brooke do you want to go first?

Brooke- no you can

Cooper- ok

he walked to Nathan's room

Cooper- come on Nate you gotta pull through not only for us, but for Brooke. She needs you. Max needs you. He looks up to you. He reminds me of you when you were younger and the way you looked up to me. I tried to do the best things for you and show you only good things. Now I see you doing that with Max. He looks up to you so much. While your gone to school during the week at dinner your all he talks about. You're going to be a good dad some day and maybe even a good dad to Max. Brooke. You and Brooke you two are always so happy together. you never fight. I don't think she would be able to handle another loss. Man you gotta pull through. I think on Friday is the only time I see Brooke with a smile on her face all day. She cant wait until you get home. She loves you. I love you. Your like the son I never had Nathan, you r strong I taught you to be a fighter. When they said you were in an accident I didn't believe them because you are one of the safest drivers I know. You are even safe when your on the track. Which is a good thing. I guess that's it for now from me just wake up we need you. Love you Nate.

Cooper wiped away his tears and walked back out to everyone.

Brooke- Karen you guys should go so you can go home and get some rest

Karen- are you sure?

Broke- yeah i'm not leaving so go ahead.

Karen- thanks

Karen and her family went in. They each said something to Nathan. When they came out they said goodbye and headed home.

Lucas- do you want to go now Brooke?

Brooke- no you can Lucas

Lucas- you know you can't wait forever Brooke

Brooke- I know

Lucas got up to go see Nathan. He walked in to room 323

Lucas- Hey Nate, it's me. You really need to wake up not just for Brooke and Max, but for me too. I need you here. Who doesn't need there big brother around? You always save me from Dan and I can just talk to you. The way you look up to Uncle Cooper is the way I look up to you. You've always taught me there are other things in life than basketball like Dan teaches. You're the one always there for me when mom and dad go on vacation and leave me home. Which this time I am actually happy they left me that way I could be here for you. I tried calling, but they didn't answer so I left a message and you know how that goes. You need to pull through this for Cooper your his life. He has always treated you like a son. I think you are what keeps him coming home every weekend after a race and actually living in Tree Hill. He needs you. Of course Brooke and Max need you. Brooke has been through so much, but yet she still is able to love you. You've been there for her every time she's needed you since she's gotten here. I guess if she wouldn't of meet you then she would still be in hell at Haley's house because she would of never meet Cooper and found out about him being her guardian. Max loves you I can see it. I haven't been around them allot, but the last few weeks I have he looks up to you. The way you act with him is like he is your own son. You're going to be a good dad one day and hopefully you'll be Max. Him and Brooke both need you. We all need you. Your the reason I started to play basketball and I you don't make it I wont be able to play it because it will remind me to much of you. Hell I wont be able to do allot of things because it will remind me of you and what things we've done together. I love you big Bro. Wake up soon,

Lucas got up and wiped away his tears. He walked back into the waiting room.

Lucas- hey where did Cooper go?

Brooke- to get some fresh air, and call some family

Lucas- Brooke you should go in and see him

Brooke- I can't

Lucas- why not

Brooke- it'll be too hard

Lucas- I know it was hard on me, but I did it.

Brooke just looked at Lucas the back to the doorway. After a little silence Brooke stood up

Brooke- can you watch Max for me?

Lucas- yeah

Brooke walked slowly to Nathan's room. She stood at the door for a little while. She finally got enough courage to open up the door. When she saw Nathan she began to cry, she walked over to the side of his bed and sat down. She just sat there looking at him for a little while. Then she started to talk.

Brooke- Hey baby, I hope you're okay. I knew something happened to you because you didn't call and you always call when you get to school no matter what time it is. You really need to wake up we all need you. Lucas, Cooper, Max, me, your aunt Karen and Uncle Keith, everyone. Cooper needs you I don't think i've seen him this bad since i've been here. I know it's not that long, but I can see the hope and sadness in his eyes. They don't have the usually happiness or brightness. Lucas, yeah he needs you he's not Broody as usual. Just sad. Max he needs you. He looks up to you. The day after you leave to go back to school you're all he can talk about. He always says how much fun he has with you and how's he learned so much from you. I'm so glad he has a guy to look up to besides Chase, Justin, and Taco. One day he even asked if you were his dad. I said no you weren't but maybe someday. I know I'm jumping to conclusions, but he's a kid. And even if we didn't get married I would want you around so he could look up to you.

She sat there quiet for a few moments and just watched him lay there.

Brooke- c'mon Nate you need to wake up. You promised me that you wouldn't leave me and Max. You promised just like Jake did. If you don't make it through then I give up, because every guy I fall in love with ends up leaving me. I won't believe promises either. I trust you and you need to wake up. It's for the best. These last few months have sucked for me and you've helped me through them you've been there for me. You can't leave now. If you didn't I don't know what I would do I would probably just give up it's not worth loosing everyone that you love. Well I need to go I can't take this anymore I need air I'll be back later. I'm not leaving this hospital unless you're with me. I love you Nate. Please wake up soon you promised you wouldn't leave us.

She sat there then kissed he forehead and walked back to the waiting room.

Cooper saw the tears in Brooke's eyes so he got up to give her a hug

Cooper- come here Brooke

Brooke went to cooper and cried on his shoulder for a little while. Max and Lucas were sitting on the floor playing with some toys. The four spent the next day waiting for something on Nathan but didn't hear anything. Brooke stayed in his room at night while Cooper and Lucas took Max to a hotel. They allowed one person to stay and Cooper and Lucas thought Brooke should stay,

Brooke and Max were in the Nathan room while Lucas and Cooper went to get some actual food to eat instead of the wonderful hospital food. Max was sitting on the bed next to Nathan and Brooke was looking out the window. Brooke then came over and sat on a chair next to the bed she put her hand in Nathan's and rested her head on the bed. She started to cry and talk to him

Brooke- c'mon Nate you promised you wouldn't leave us you need to wake up. Max keeps asking about when you're going to wake up from your nap and I don't know what to tell him. Please wake up we both need you. She started to cry when she felt a hand on top of her head and rubbing her head. She looked up to see Nathan looking back at her.

Brooke- NATHAN!

Brooke hugged him and kissed him then she handed him a glass of water

Max- NATE!!

Max crawled from the end of the bed where he was coloring and hugged Nate.

Brooke just looked at Nathan and Max

Nathan- I told you I would never leave you. I don't break promises. I love you too.

He smiled at Brooke and she smiled back at him

Brooke- how are you feeling?

Nathan- ok a little soar

Brooke- Max can get down

Nathan- no he's not bothering me.

Brooke- ok

Nathan- so where is everyone?

Brooke- Cooper and Lucas went to get us real food. Karen and Keith should be here in and hour they stopped by yesterday around 6 and said they would be back again today at 6. Your parents I don't know they haven't even bothered to show up Lucas has called them a couple times, but they do know he's talked to them once

Nathan- oh well I have all the family I need here

Brooke kissed his forehead

Brooke- I should get the doctor and tell him you aw...

Cooper- NATHAN!

Cooper and Lucas walked into the room

Nathan- hey uncle Coop

Lucas- you're awake

Nathan- yeah little brother. I can't leave too long or you would get into trouble

Lucas- I'm so happy your back

Nathan- me too

Brooke- well I'm going to get the doctor

Cooper- I can

Brooke- ok

Cooper went out and talked to the doctor

Nathan- your guys conversations with me helped allot

Brooke- you heard all of that stuff

Nathan- yeah that's why I said I don't break promises. I'm always going to be here.

Just then a doctor and Cooper walked back in

Dr. Smetanick- Nathan, I'm Dr. Smetanick how are you feeling

Nathan- good a little soar

Dr. Smetanick- well that's to be expected. Do you remember everyone that is here?

Nathan- yeah Uncle Cooper, my brother Lucas, my girlfriend Brooke, and her son Max

Dr. Smetanick- ok good, when is your birthday?

Nathan- January 29

Dr. Smetanick- ok everything seems good here

Nathan- when can I go home?

Dr. Smetanick- well we are going to at least keep you tonight just to make sure things are ok, I'm sure you know you out of basketball for the rest of the season

Nathan- that's ok it's almost over

Dr. Smetanick- and we just want to put you arm in an actual cast, so what color do you want

Nathan- umm Max what color cast should I get?

Max- wed. It's my favorite cower

Nathan- good mine too

Dr. Smetanick-ok red it is

The doctor left the room. A nurse came in a little while later and put a red cast on Nathan's arm. Karen and Keith came and visited Nathan while Brooke went to the hotel and showered. Brooke stayed with Nathan again that night. The next day they decided Nathan could go home as long as he was on bed rest. They didn't want him to break open any of the stitches. Cooper decided that Nathan was going to stay at his house because there were fewer stairs and Nathan was having a hard time walking. One the way home Cooper told Brooke she could skip the next couple days of school and help Nathan. Lucas decided he wasn't going to school either because he wanted to help out and it was only three day until spring break. Dan and Deb still weren't home so Lucas was just going to stay in his room at his uncle's house. Instead of going straight home Lucas and Cooper took Lucas car to Duke to get Nathan Clothes because he wasn't going to be back in school for a little while, and Brooke drove Cooper's truck home. Brooke helped Nathan upstairs and into her well their bedroom. She got him situated and she ran to cafe to get some dinner. Karen insisted on it. Nathan insisted on Max staying with him while she went to the cafe so he wouldn't be alone. Brooke left for the store.

Nathan- so Max what are you doing?

Max- wooking at pictures I cowored while you were napping

Nathan- oh yeah any good ones?

Max- yeah I just tan't find yours

Nathan- you made me a picture?

Max- yeah to make you fell better

Nathan- thanks

Max- here it is

Max crawled on the bed making sure he didn't hurt Nathan and handed him a picture. Nathan looked it over

Nathan- what is this of

Max- well it's a happy famwey

Nathan- oh yeah, and who is in this happy family?

Max- well this is me, my mommy, and you

Nathan smiled at him

Nathan- and where are we?

Max- at our house in L.A.

Nathan- we don't have a house in L.A

Max- we will

Nathan- and what's this?

He asked pointing to a little circle with for sticklike things coming out of its body

Max- oh dats our dog

Nathan- we have a dog? How come I've never seen it?

Max- well not yet. I was hoping you talk mommy to let me det one

Nathan- we'll see

Max- otay

They sat there talking about the picture for a little while when Brooke came back. They all sat on the bed and ate dinner. After dinner Brooke gave Max a bath and put him into bed, she then laid down with Nathan before she fell asleep Nathan spoke up.

Nathan- I love you Brooke Penelope Davis

Brooke- I love you too Nathan Royal Scott

He kissed her and she was almost asleep when he rapped his arm around her and told her

Nathan- I told you I would never leave you

Brooke didn't say anything she just smiled and went to sleep

A/N ok so that's this chapter I can't write any more ive been working on this for like four hours. Plus I think the chapter started to get a little boring so I don't want you to get bored with it. I'm not going to lie this is like one of the longest chapters ive written. This is probably it for tonight. I know allot of people are reading this so read and review let me know what you think. I don't know how much longer I'm going to do this story although Allison says she'll give me allot more ideas just so I keep it going. Read and Review- Amanda


	43. Chapter 43

The next day Brooke and Lucas took care of Nathan only letting him out of bed to shower and go to the bathroom. Cooper had to work but he wasn't going to Practice after.

Nathan- c'mon you guys I can't handle getting my own things you don't need to

Brooke- no you're supposed to be on bed rest

Lucas- and you staying there

Nathan- ugh. C'mon this sucks

Brooke- well you want to be better doing you? We want you better

Nathan- I guess

Brooke- good now its time for bed lets go. I have to get up early and go to the airport to get everyone

Lucas- and I have to drive since someone doesn't know where she's going

Nathan- then who will be here with me?

Brooke- Max and he'll tell me when you do something your not supposed to

Nathan- great

Lucas-we'll be gone for like 45 minutes to an hour you'll survive

They all went to bed in the morning Brooke got up and got ready then she got Max ready for the day and brought him into Nathan's room

Brooke- so Max what do you do?

Max- make ture Nate stays here

Brooke- and?

Max- tell you if he weves da bed

Brooke- ok well we'll be back soon

Max- bye mom

Nathan- bye Brooke

Brooke- bye Nate, Hotshot

She kissed them both and met Lucas downstairs. They drove to the airport and waited. About ten minutes later they saw the three walk off the plane. Brooke ran up to them.

Brooke- hey P. Sawyer, Chicken boy, and my hot jackass emo basketball player director

They all hugged and headed back to Lucas and out to his truck.

Peyton- so how's Nathan doing?

Brooke- ok he hates how he's on bed rest

Justin- I would be too

Brooke- Max keeps him company

Chase- I bet he does that kid could keep anyone company

They all laughed. When they arrived they went up to see Nathan, but him and Max were on the bed sleeping. Brooke smiled and they went back down the stairs. About 20 minutes later Max woke up and heard laughing so he went and saw everyone

Max- Uncle Justin, Uncle Chase, Aunt Peyton!!!

He ran to each and gave them a hug

Justin- hey buddy

Brooke- is Nathan awake?

Max- yeah

Brooke- ok I'm going to help him out here

Lucas- its ok Brooke I can

Brooke- ok

Lucas went and got Nathan

Nathan- c'mon Lucas man I can walk by myself

Lucas- maybe but I'm not getting bitched at by Brooke

Brooke- hey

Lucas- you know you would if I let him walk by himself

Brooke- ok so you have a point

Cooper walked through the door

Nathan- what are you doing home Uncle Cooper?

Cooper- its Friday I get out of the office early

Nathan- right

They all sat talking

Lucas-are you guys all going to Prom?

Brooke- well, I don't know if I want to go now

Nathan- Brooke just because I can't go doesn't mean you should skip you senior prom

Brooke- well there's Max too

Nathan- I can watch him

Brooke- well who would watch you

Cooper looked in the doorway

Cooper- that's where I come in I'll stay with the two

Brooke- I don't have a dress and its tomorrow night

Peyton- see B. Davis that's where you're wrong again

Brooke- how

Peyton- because we were supposed to go dress shopping today for me now we can get you one too

Lucas- how are you all going?

Brooke- Stephen is going to take Peyton and Becki was going to take either of the other two and the other one I hadn't thought of

Nathan- well now Justin can be your date and you won't have to worry about another person

Brooke- if he wants to

Justin- of course Davis

Cooper- well if you two are going dress shopping you should go out of town

Brooke- we could go to Charlotte

Cooper- no why don't you two go to New York City?

Brooke- because proms tomorrow and It takes a little while to get down there

Cooper- I am a race car driver I have a jet

Brooke- we couldn't ask you to do that

Cooper- your not I'm volunteering

Nathan- c'mon babe go we'll keep Max

Brooke- I don't know

Cooper- if you don't go I'll ground you

Brooke- huh?

Cooper- I'll ground you

Brooke- you'll ground me for not going shopping/

Cooper- yes you need some time away go have fun with Peyton

Brooke looked at Peyton and she smiled

Brooke- well, I guess we could

Cooper- good lets go

Brooke- ok

They said goodbye and headed to the airport where Cooper had his Jet. When they got there they all got out

Brooke- thanks you so much Uncle Cooper

Cooper- no problem, but I had Lucas Call Haley and them so you guys can all go together and have a day out

Brooke smiled at Cooper

Cooper- now you two have fun

Peyton – we will and thanks again

The girls went onto the get and Cooper went home.


	44. Chapter 44

Ok so here are the dresses again because they didn't show up in the last chapter. Where ever you see a just delete them when you put it into the search bar because it the only way it will show upBrooke and Peyton walked onto the jet and they saw Haley, Becki, and Vivian waiting for them.

Brooke- hey you guys

Haley- hey how are you?

Brooke- good, busy

They plane took off

Haley- how have you been Peyton?

Peyton- pretty good

They talked about everything on the way to NYC. They arrived about 2hrs later.

They spent three hours looking for dresses when they each found one. They kept shopping because Cooper said to just have a day out. They ended up buying some clothes Brooke bought Max some outfits. At about 8 they headed home.

Becki- that was so much fun

Brooke- I agree. I haven't had a day out like that in forever

Peyton- me either, not since you left no ones as fun to shop with

Brooke- no one shops like Brooke Davis

Haley- yeah I've never had that much fun shopping

Viv- me either

They talked again on the way home. When they got there Cooper was waiting for the girls

Cooper- so did you guys have fun?

Brooke- yeah we needed that thanks

Cooper- no problem, did you find dresses?

Peyton- yes we did but you can't see them there surprises

Cooper- I see how it is

They laughed at Cooper

Copper- you bought other stuff to right

Brooke- yeah is that ok

Cooper- yeah I wanted you guys to go get your mind off things for the day. I would have been surprised if you didn't come home with some other things

They dropped the girls of and headed back home. When they go there Max was in bed and the guys were watching a basketball game on T.V.

Nathan- hey did you guys have fun?

Broke- yeah, how was Max

Justin- good

Brooke- thanks again

Chase- so did you guys get dresses?

Peyton- yup

Chase- can we see?

Brooke- not until tomorrow night

Justin- why not

Brooke- we want it to be a surprise

Lucas- so Peyton are you sick of flying yet?

Peyton- yeah I think im good for the next year

Brooke- I never thought about it two trips in one day

Peyton- yeah but both were worth it

Brooke- well im tired so im going to bed

They all agreed and went to their rooms

Cooper smiled to himself. He liked having all the company around.

The next day the guys went to get the last part of there tuxes that they didn't have with them because they had to wait to see what color dresses the girls got. The girls told the colors but wouldn't show them the dresses. While the guys were doing this the girls went to get their hair done. They all ate dinner and they decided the guys would go to Lucas to get ready and they would pick the girls up at Coopers,

Lucas- Nate are you sure that you don't want to come?

Nathan- thanks man but I'm good

Lucas- ok have fun with all the women

Nathan- they'll be upstairs I'm staying on the couch

Lucas- ok we'll be back in a little while

Nathan- bye

Lucas and the guys left while the girls got ready upstairs. Max was sitting on the couch next to Nathan watching Cartoons. At about 630 all the guys came back. The girls heard them so the came down one by one first was Haley. Haley decided on a back dress. The next was Becki who wore a crystal blue dress which went really good with her dark hair and dark eyes. The next to come was Brooke and Peyton together. Peyton decided on a short emerald green dress that went good with her features. Brooke on the other hand chose a long dark purple dress. The guys were all in aww. The girls looked amazing.

Nathan- Brooke you look…amazing

Brooke- thanks

Justin- you too Peyton

Cooper- ok im going to be like the parent now come on get together for pictures

They stood together and singly the last picture that was taken was Brooke and Nathan then Brooke Nathan and Max. They all headed out to the limo they rented and headed to prom. As they walked in to through the doors Lucas was with Haley, Brooke with Justin, Peyton with Stephen, and Chase with Becki. As they entered they could here the song beautiful girls by Sean Kingston started playing

_You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over_

Verse 1:  
See it started at the park  
Used to chill at the dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Coz we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)

Brooke- it's amazing in here

Haley- yeah this is like 10 times better than last year's prom

_Refrain:  
See it's very define, girl  
One of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You walk to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy_

Chorus:  
You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

The eight of them walked over to an empty table.

Justin- so I'm sorry Nathan couldn't come and you got stuck with me

Brooke- its ok you would have been my second choice anyway

Justin- oh thanks.

As the night went on they danced and talked all that good stuff

Then the song Home by Chris Daughtry came on and Justin asked Brooke to dance

Justin- Brooke do you want to dance since you are my Date and I haven't danced with you

Brooke- sure

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

They danced to the song with Peyton and Chase dancing beside them and Lucas and Haley in front of them and Becki and Stephen behind them

_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old._

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

By the time song was done Brooke was crying

Justin- what's wrong?

Brooke- I want to go home

Justin- you can soon

Brooke- and this song reminds me of Jake we were talking on the phone before _it_ happened

Justin- oh I'm sorry

Brooke- he said he loved this song because he was going to be coming home soon and he would be able to see Max.

Justin just hugged Brooke and they walked out with everyone

Chase- hey B are you alright?

Brooke- yeah, I'm ok now

Chase- ok

They went back to Coopers and talked to Nathan about the night. Then everyone went to bed because they were tired no one wanted to go to the after prom party at the beach.

So I had pics of the dresses but they wouldn't show up the website anyway. But I have them on OTHforums .com hopefully that will show up and you can search the title or volleyballgirl to see them they should be on the 3rd page at the bottom- read and review- Amanda

Disclaimer- I do not own anyrhing OTH or the two songs.


	45. Chapter 45

The next couple of days went by pretty easy. Lucas has been taking everyone around Tree Hill to show them around. Nathan has been doing better with walking around. Today Cooper was taking him to the doctors to see if he can come off of bed rest. Brooke was putting Max in his room for a nap. Lucas, Peyton, and Chase were outside. Justin was in his room looking for something. After putting Max to sleep Brooke went in to her room and sat on her bed. 

Justin- hey Brooke can I come in?

Brooke- yeah sure

Justin walked in carrying a box

Brooke- what's that?

Justin- I'm actually not sure. My aunt gave it to me and asked me if I could give it to you

He handed Brooke a box that had an envelope with her name written on it attached to it.

Justin- I would of gave it to you before, but I wanted to wait for a good time

Brooke- I thought you didn't know what was in it?

Justin- I don't, but I think I may know

Brooke- oh

Justin- well I'm going to go outside with everyone

Brooke- ok

Justin left and Brooke looked at the envelope. She finally decided to open it.

_Brooke,_

_We decided that it was time to go through Jakes things and we found some things that I thought you would like to have. Jake would want you to have them._

Before she finished reading the letter she opened up the box. The first thing she saw was pictures of them together. She hadn't seen these pictures in a while. There were some from when they first started to date, dances, times at the beach, everything. The next thing she took out were some videos. She knew they were home videos from when they used to hang out and from when Jake and Justin were younger. The next was jakes basketball jersey from school. They took one of the jerseys and retired it in the school gym. Brooke remembered some of the games she cheered for him wearing that jersey. The next thing she took out were his dog tags and an American flag. She held onto the dog tags in her had while she took the last thing out. Which was a framed picture of the whole group together. Brooke and Jake in the middle. She remembered how he used to have that picture on his nightstand next to his bed. As she picked up the picture frame she felt something on the back so she turned it around. She found a necklace tap ed to the back. She pulled it of and opened it (it's a locket) inside she found a picture of Brooke and Jake and on the other side she found the words people will always love you for who you are. Brooke remembered when Jake told her that. They were talking about how everyone was talking about Brooke and how she was pregnant and that's the only reason why Jake was still with her. He told her no matter if she had a baby or not people would still lover her for who she was. Brooke had never seen that necklace before so she didn't know where it came from.

She decided to read the rest of the letter.

_I know you and Max should have his dog tags and American flag, but since they only give them to the mother or wife and you weren't married yet they gave them to me, but you two should have them. The videos are there so you can show them to Max and he can see what his dad was like, but you don't have too. They're there for you to decide. I found the pictures in Jakes dresser. We have plenty more here if you want those to but I only sent these for now. His basketball jersey is in here because you cheered him on at so many games and you two had your moments with him in that jersey and you in your cheerleading uniform. Like when he won states. The last picture that's in the picture frame was the one that was on his night stand. I thought that you would like to have it. I noticed there was a necklace taped to it. I know it was for you though because every time he would hide something from you he would put It back there because he knew you wouldn't look for it there. I know this is probably hard to look at, but I t hought you may like to have it. Not just for you, but Max too. Even though my son is gone you are still like my daughter you always have been, and not just because you had my grandson. My son loved you before you had Max. your all he talked about when he found out you were pregnant he was even more in love with you. Justin told me how you met a guy. He says that he's really cool and he help you out with Max. He also said that you really like him. I'm so happy you found someone Brooke. Especially someone that excepts Max. I know he must be a great guy if you choose him. I hope everything works out for the two of you. Max needs a father figure in his life Justin, Chase, and Taco just aren't going to do it. I love them to death, but its not the same. Justin really Like Nathan to, so that's a plus. Don't not go to far with him or any guy because your worried about what Jake might think or something, but don't worry he would want you to be happy. We all do. Well I miss you Brooke and I hope that you come visit. Don't forget your still family and stop by when you come home this house isn't the same without you. We love you and miss you both. You're my daughter I never had._

_ Nina_

Brooke had some tears in her eyes, and she was holding his dog tags and the locket. When Nathan walked in.

Nathan- Brooke are you ok? What's all this?

Brooke wiped away her tears with her free hand

Brooke- just some of Jakes things his mom sent with Justin, because she thought I would want to have it for me and for Max.

Nathan- oh

Brooke- yeah it's good to remember these things, and the good times I had with him. But I'm ok with him being gone. I'm with you now and I want to have memories with you. I will always think of Jake he was my first love and the father of my son, but that was the past. Now I have to start thinking of the future for me and my son.

Nathan- Brooke I understand Jake is still a big part of your life. He always will be and I've learned to accept that. I still love you either way.

Brooke- I love you too.

She gave Nathan a kiss.

He took her hand, and she had something in it so he looked at what it was.

Brooke- they were his dog tags his mom thought I should have them and his American flag.

Nathan took the dog tags and put them around her neck.

Brooke- thanks, so what did the doctor say?

Nathan- I'm good. I don't have to be on bed rest anymore as long as I take all my medicine.

Brooke- oh you will

Nathan- I know, so I was wondering if you would go to the beach house with me at 5?

Brooke- for what?

Nathan- oh I just have to grab something

Brooke- yeah I just have to talk to Justin first.

Nathan- ok, I'm going to shower.

Brooke- ok

Nathan went and showered. While Brooke went down to talk to Justin.

Brooke- hey Justin will you come in so I can talk to you?

Justin- yeah

Justin came in and Brooke hugged him

Brooke- thanks

Justin- for what?

Brooke- everything

Justin- you welcome

Brooke- can I ask you something?

Justin- yeah

Brooke took out the locket

Brooke- when did Jake get that

Justin- umm a couple months before he left. He wanted to give it to you the day Max was born. Then he got shipped off to Iraq. I totally forgot about it or I would of givin it to you.

Brooke- its ok. I just wanted to know when he got it

Justin- he wasn't planning on going to Iraq, and he wanted to give it to you when you had Max.

Brooke- Its ok I have it now.

Justin- yeah. So that stuff I knew I should of gave it to you when I got here

Brooke- no its ok I'm glad you gave it to me today, and I'm glad you like Nathan

Justin- yeah he's pretty cool

Brooke- thanks

Justin- no problem

Brooke- would you mind watching Max while me and Nate go to the beach house later?

Justin- yeah Nate already talked to me about it

Brooke- ok, thanks.

Justin- yup

Brooke hugged him once more and went outside with everyone.

hope you like- read and review-Amanda


	46. Chapter 46

Brooke and Nathan headed to the beach house. When they went inside Brooke saw flower pedals all over.

Brooke- Nathan what is this?

Nathan- well we haven't really had time alone, so I thought you would like to have dinner with me.

Brooke- of course

They walked onto the back deck and Nathan had everything set up like on the first date.

Brooke- Nathan it's beautiful

Nathan- like you

Brooke started to blush a little

They ate and talked.

Brooke- so how did you get all the food done?

Nathan- I don't reveal my secrets

Brooke- fine be that way

Nathan- so what do you think about the future?

Brooke- our future?

Nathan- sure

Brooke- I don't know. I hope we have a future. I really like you and so does Max,

Nathan- well I hope we have a future too because I like you two too

Brooke- but what about when I go home

Nathan- well if your dads right I should be in the draft this year, and maybe I'll get drafted to L.A. or around wherever you go to school.

Brooke- you would do that

Nathan- yeah I love you Brooke

Brooke- I love you too

Nathan- and I want to be there to see Max grow up

Brooke- I have a confession

Nathan- what?

Brooke- well, when Max first met you he asked if you were his daddy, and I said not right now but maybe someday you would be

Nathan looked at Brooke and gave her the famous Scott smirk

Brooke- What?

Nathan- I know

Brooke- how did you know?

Nathan- I overheard you two talking that day. Before I came into the room I stood outside and listened.

Brooke- I'm sorry I said it

Nathan- no you're right maybe someday I will be his dad.

Brooke smiled at Nathan

Brooke- do you mean that?

Nathan-yes I love the both of you now that I've meet you two I don't know what I would do without you.

Brooke- I don't know what I would do without a great guy like you.

They sat there starring at each other for a few minutes.

Nathan- Brooke would you like to dance

Brooke- there's no music

Nathan- its ok we don't need music

Brooke- umm, ok then

The stood up and danced together. Brooke had her head on Nathan's chest. After a little while Brooke looked up.

Brooke- thanks

Nathan- for what?

Brooke- everything

Nathan- your welcome and thank you

Brooke- for what

Nathan- for taking care of me after the accident

Brooke- of course I would I love you.

Nathan- I love you too

Brooke- lets go upstairs

Nathan-ok

Brooke and Nathan went up to his room.

Sorry it was short, but I have a really bad headache otherwise I would keep going. Maybe more tomorrow. Read and Review- Amanda


	47. Chapter 47

A couple months had passed. Graduation time was coming up. Brooke was packing all of her things, because like her dad told her she was going home to graduate. Her 18th birthday was coming. The NBA draft which Nathan was invited to was also coming up. Brooke had decided that she was going to go to UCLA with Justin, Peyton, Chase, and Taco. Nathan was hoping he would get drafted to the Lakers that way he could be close to Brooke and Max. Over the past year the three have grown really close and have formed a family. Max started to call Nathan Daddy. Brooke was going to get him to stop, but Nathan told her it was fine and not to worry about it. He liked it when Max called him daddy. Brooke was packing all of her and Max things to go home. She promised Cooper that she would come back to visit him every summer as long as he came to L.A. when he had some breaks. He agreed. Cooper got used to having people in his house again, but like last time they would be leaving. He had been dating a girl named Natalie for a coup le months now, and he decided once Brooke and Nathan left he was going to ask her to move in with him. He really liked her. He thought she was going to be the one. Surprising everyone Cooper said that he wanted to settle down. Nathan was happy about it. Nathan had gotten his things packed for the trip and to move wherever he got drafted to. The four headed to L.A. for Brookes graduation the only person that knew she was going besides her dad was the principle. He thought after everything she's been through he would let her graduate with her class. They got to L.A. ate about 9 oclock that night. When they got off the plane they saw Ian waiting. 

Brooke-DAD!

Brooke went up to him and gave him a hug

Ian- welcome home kiddo

Max-PAPA!!

Ian- hey buddy

They finished saying hello and headed to there house. They pulled up to a big white house with a red front door

Brooke- it still looks the same

Ian- of course I wouldn't change anything

They walked into the house, and a dog walked up to them it was still a puppy

Brooke- a dog?

Ian- ok so I got a little lonely

Max- Puppy! Mommy, Daddy, look a Puppy

Max ran over the dog and started to play with it

Brooke- what's its name?

Ian- her name is Allie. She's about 6 months old

Brooke- she's cute

Brooke walked over to max and she began to pet the dog.

Ian- so Nathan worried about the draft?

Nathan- yeah kinda.

Ian- don't worry you'll do good

Nathan- thanks

Ian- thanks again Cooper for taking care of my little girl

Copper- no problem, it was nice having their company around.

Brooke walked up the stairs and put Max to sleep. She stood in the doorway and watched him sleep. Nathan came up behind her and out his arm around her waste and kissed her forehead.

Nathan- what are you thinking about?

Brooke- everything. I'm happy to be home, Max is happy, I graduate tomorrow, The draft. And I have you

Nathan- well I'm happy your happy, and that I found the two of you

Brooke-c'mon lets go to bed

They walked into Brookes room

Nathan- so this is your actual bedroom

Brooke- yup. It feels good to be home.

Nathan- I bet

So this is for now I know short again, but I'm trying to figure something out. So read and review- Amanda

p.s. look for my new story ill be posting soon.

Comming up graduation and the draft. a little more then the end???


	48. Chapter 48

ok so heres the next chapter. Allison wrote most of it so it changes the way its written. Read and Review Amanda 

A/N check out my other story the unknown Davis

The next day everyone in the house was up early. Brooke was in her room getting ready when her dad came in.

Ian- knock, knock

Brooke- come in

Ian- your mom wanted to give you these for you 18th birthday, but I think it's a good time to give them to you now

Brooke- what is it?

Ian- just open it

Brooke opened a little box and inside there was a pearl necklace

Brooke- there beautiful

Ian- they were your moms. Your grandma gave them to her on her 18th birthday

Brooke- thanks I'm glad you gave them to me today

Ian- I thought it was a good time

Brooke- perfect

Brooke hugged Ian

Ian- come on, you need to get going you don't want to be late

Brooke- lets go

They walked down to meet everyone. They headed to the school. When Brooke got there she talked to the principle and he told her to stand to the side so no one would see her. Ian, Cooper, Nathan, and Max sat towards the back of the gym so Peyton and everyone wouldn't see them. The principle began. After a couple speeches they began to call names.

Principle Daniels- now for the graduating class. Chase Clinton Adams...Miley Hannah Cote...Keegan Carter Degraw...Drake Andrew Evans...Mark Christopher Garrelts...Kira Danielle Gillis... Justin Michael Jagelski...Aiyanna Louise Lavinge...Larissa Renee Lavinge...Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer...Joshua Manuel Starnez (taco)...Michael James Wood. (Names were called between all there names.)

Everyone started to clap when the principle began to speak again.

Principle Daniels- last but not lease Brooke Penelope Davis

Brooke walked onto the stage and all her friends just stared at her. They didn't know she was going to be there. she walked onstage and accepted her diploma and hug from the principle. she looked out at the crowd and smiled and chuckled to herself at her friends shocked faces. everyone in the auditorium burst into applause. happy to see there old friend and any other way they know the one and only Brooke Davis.

Brooke turned her tassel to the opposite side of her cap. tears starting to form in her eyes. she looked in the back of the auditorium and saw her dad, Cooper, Nathan, and Max. all smiling and cheering and clapping. for her. she walked off stage and sat down in the chair that was reserved for her in the front row. right next to Chase. she turned toward him and smiled. he laughed and brought her into a hug as everyone continued clapping for the graduates.

"And now. I am proud to present. the Reed Ross High graduating class of 2007. Give it up for yourselves" Principle Daniels announced. proud of the kids he's known for the past 4 years. Every stood up and the graduates through their caps in the air. Hugs and tears and cheers and smiles all through the auditorium

"I missed you B. Davis" Chase said to her through all the noise in the gym.

"I missed you to C. Adams" she smiled and hugged him again. only to be pulled away a minute later by someone hugging her from the back. she turned to find Peyton there and all her friends behind her. Peyton screeched and hugged Brooke. she pulled away and the two put there arms on each others arms and started jumping up and down laughing.

"Were graduates" They yelled to each other laughing. Brooke looked past her friends and saw her dad cooper Nathan and max walking toward them. she pulled away from Peyton again and ran and jumped in Nathans arms laughing rapping her legs around his waist and hugging him tight. she pulled away staying in his arms and kissed him. he laughed again and set her down and she hugged her dad.

"I'm so proud of you Brooke" Ian whispered in her ear smiling as his eyes started to water. tears already coming down her face then he added " Your mother would be so proud"

"I love you daddy" she said happily

"I love you to baby girl. I love you to" she pulled away from him and hugged cooper who congratulated her. she pulled away from him and smiled and put her arms out and jumping out of Nathans arms, Max ran into his mothers arms

"Good job mommy." He said giggling happily and she laughed as happy tears continued to fall

"Thank you hotshot" she said setting him down. and he walked back over to Nathan and jumped back in his arms. Brooke smiled at them when she felt someone tap her shoulder. she turned around to see Justin standing there with a bright smile on his face

"I believe this belongs to you Davis" he said holding her cap and put it on her head. she smiled at him and jumped in his arms.

"Whoa" he said laughing

"I missed you" she whispered

"I missed you to" he whispered back. she pulled away from him and hugged the rest of her friends. When they could finally make it out of the crowded auditorium. Everyone retreated back to Brooke and Ian's place where Ian had planned a graduation party for them. About half hour into it. Brooke climbed up and stood on top of the bar that was in the big living room that they were all currently in. It only being Brooke's friends from school that came to Tree Hill, Nathan, Cooper, Max, Ian, Jakes parents, Peyton's dad, and Brooke of course. She got everyone's attention and began speaking.

"Everyone in this room knows about my past. Knows what I've been through and my experiences and tragedies. and all of you have helped me and got me through it. These past 6 months I've lived in the small town of Tree Hill North Carolina. and while I was there I met some interesting people. I met and got close to some of my brothers and sisters I had no idea about. I fell in love again which I thought would never happen with one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I got my past revealed on video tape in front of the whole town. I moved in with biological father who's not my father in any way that matters. I moved out and moved in with my god father who just so happens to be my boyfriends uncle and one of my parents best friend who I had no idea about but ended up loving and him loving me back. But most importantly while i was there. i found myself. i found out some things about myself. some good some bad. but in the end all useful. So my point of standing up here infront of you all right now is i gu

ess to say thank you. Thank you for being there for me when i needed you. thank you for catching me when i fell. Thank you for being my friends. But most importantly. Thank you for loving me for. and i guess thats it" She said and smiled to everyone and then grabbed onto Nathans hands who helped her down from the bar.

The party continued for about an hour when Nathans cell phone rang. he excused himself and went into another room and returned a few minutes later with a big smile on his face

"What baby" Brooke asked and everyone got quiet and looked at him. he smiled happily

"That was Dante' Vegea from the draft. I got drafted to the LA Lakers" he said and Brooke screamed and ran into his arms and he picked her up and twirled her around a few times before setting her back on her feet and kissed her as everyone clapped for him

"Oh my god babe. i'm so happy for you" She said and brought her hands up to his face and kissed him again. Max came running up to them causing them to pull apart. Nathan picked him up

"daddy's a laker now with papa" he giggled and Nathan laughed and put his free arm around Brooke and kissed her forehead

"Thats right buddy" Nathan said. the rest of the night everyone congratulated him and had fun. Brooke had called Haley and Lucas and congradulated them as well. that night was a night to chill and relax. that night it was official. They were graduates from High School. And were about to take the next step into reality.


	49. Chapter 49

ok so i know its been awile and im sorry ive just been trying to think of what to put in this chapter. when Allison gave me an idea that helped this chapter along. she gives me little ideas and you guys get full chapters. i think this story only has a couple chapters left in it, but let me know if you have any ideas. read and review-Amanda

The party was going good, but there was two people Brooke needed to go see. She went inside the house and out the front door, because everyone was now outback. She got in her car and drove a little ways. She pulled up to her destination and sat there for a moment. When she finally got out she walked through the isles. She came up to one that read DAVIS Dec 1973- Aug 2006 loving daughter and mother. She sat down next to it and just looked at the headstone.

Brooke- I graduated today mom. I know you probably already know this but I wanted to tell you. I accomplished one of the things you wanted me to do. You said even though I had Max you still wanted me to graduate from high school then collage, be successful, meet someone who will be there for me and Max like Jake was. Well the next step is collage. I meet someone. His names Nathan Scott. He's going to be 20. He was attending Duke, but he just got drafted to the Lakers. He'll be playing with dad I'm so excited. I never thought that I would find someone that I would love as much as Jake or someone that would except Max, but Nathan fills both those in. I love him so much. He loves Max too. Max calls him daddy. I know it's weird cause we haven't been together long, but it fells like Nate's been here this whole time. I think I'm going to be with him for a while. Well I hope so. I could see myself with Nate for a long time into the future. Max looks up to him so much. He tells me how he wants to grow up and play basketball like Papa and daddy. Of course I'm going to tell him about Jake when he's older and understand. I would never hide that from him. He has a right to know about him. Jake was a great guy. I know you would like Nathan because dad does. It takes dad a lot to like someone too. They get along pretty good. I was actually surprised. Justin really like Nate too. Which means a lot to me because he's like my brother. I think I may be pregnant again, but I don't want to tell anyone until I'm sure. I just don't know how everyone will react. I know I can tell you. I wish you were here to help me out, and let me know what to do. I know if I am I'm going to keep it. I know Nathan will be there to help. I just don't know if I'm ready. I want more children, but I don't know if now is the right time. I mean I am just going to be starting college and everything. Well I want to go see Jake to so I better go before they notice I'm not at the party. I love you and miss you mom. Oh and thanks for the necklace its beautiful.

Brooke kissed her moms grave and put down one of the lilies she brought from her garden. She got up and started to walk towards Jakes grave. She finally came up to a grave that had JAGELSKI May 1986- Nov 2003 loving son and father, but one thing that was different from Brookes moms headstone was Jake's had a quote on it that said "always follow your dreams, even when others cant follow there's." Which after reading that Brooke started to cry. He used to tell her that all the time. Brooke even used that quote in her year book under her senior picture. Where they have different things about each senior. She knelled down onto the grass.

Brooke- Hey you. I haven't been here in awhile so i thought that i would stop by. i graduated tonight. i finally did it. remember what we always used to say. that once i graduated we would just jet off somewhere. like to England. the united kingdom to be exact. just get away for awhile. guess that cant happen now. god i miss you so much Jake. Remember tomorrow is the day we were supposed to get married. Everyone thought it was going to be after my birthday and in like august, but we decided to do it the day after graduation. We didn't tell anyone so I think that will make tomorrow go by easier without everyone feeling bad for me. I miss you so much. Everyday I think about the what ifs. Some I think about are what if you weren't killed. How would our life be. I wouldn't of meet Nathan which I'm glad I did. I love him. Its hard to say around you, but I really do love him. At first I didn't want to get to close to him, but Justin talked to me and told me how you said you wanted me to be happy and you wanted someone there for Max to look up if anything happened to you. Max really like Nathan he even calls him daddy I hope you don't mind. We didn't tell him to he just started too. Nathan is a real good guy. I know you would like him. Justin likes him, and I didn't think he would like anyone I dated. Nathan really understands how its hard for me on certain days that you and I did things together. He knows when I need my time alone and when I need him there with me. I think I may be pregnant again. I know. I'm not sure what to do. I've only been with Nathan for about a year. Were really close, but I don't know how he's going to react. I really hope he'll be there to help me. I just don't know, because he just got drafted to the Lakers so he has a lot to think about. Your mom gave me a box of your things a couple months ago. I have everything in my room im going to find a place for it tonight. Thank you for the necklace I wear it everyday almost with my dream necklace, but I didn't wear it today because I got a pearl necklace that was my moms and I wanted to wear. Well I better get back home because everyone is probably wondering where I am. I Love you and miss you.

Brooke got up and wiped away her tears. She headed back to her car and then the party.


	50. Chapter 50

Ok so this chapter took longer than what I thought, but its I got up early to finish it and im going out of town and thankfully Allison is going to put this up today and you don't have to wait until like 7 tonight. I hope you like it- Amanda

After Brooke got home she told everyone that she just had to go see some people. No one questioned her because they knew she needed her time too. Everyone ate and Jake's parents went home they took Max for the night because they haven't seen him in a while. Brooke didn't mind that they wanted to take him over night. She was happy they were still in there lives. Both sets of parents took the news tough at first when they found out Brooke was pregnant, but then they got used to the fact the were going to have a grandson. They all became helpful and were there for Brooke and Jake, and now there still there to help Brooke. She wouldn't of been able to do it without them. Lyndon and Emma wanted to take Max for the night so Brooke could actually have a night with her friends. Cooper and Ian went up stairs to Ian's "office" which like most men had a T.V, ps2, game cube, and x-box, and some other things in it. They decided to stay out of the kids way. As for everyone that was at Brookes they went down to the game room and decided to play poker. They used to go down to the game room and play poker it was just something they had grown to like doing. They would turn on some music and get into teams.

Brooke- ok so who is going to be on whose team

Justin- well there's 8 of us so we can have teams of 2

Peyton- well there's all couples here so we can go by couples

Brooke- ok that sounds good

They sat around the table and started to play. So that had Brooke & Nathan, Peyton & Justin, Chase & Aiyanna, and Taco & Miley together.

Brooke- so do you know how to play?

Nathan- a little

Brooke- good we better not lose.

Nathan- Nathan Scott lose? Your funny

Justin- oh don't worry Scott your going down

Nathan- ok

They played a little while then a certain song came on, and when it started Nathan and Justin started to sing it.

_**It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same**_

Then Taco joined in

_**And my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see**_

Finally Chase joined in

_**That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be**_

_**You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,  
you... don't wanna be you**_

The guys started to get up and dance around (even though they cant dance), and they kept singing

_**go to college,a university, get a real job,  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want**_**  
**_**I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all  
get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind**_

The girls decided to get up and dance with them so they didn't look like compete idiots

_**Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another  
trend?  
Do you wanna be part of the drill?  
'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be**_

_**You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
you, don't wanna be you**_

After the song as over everyone sat back down at the poker table

Brooke- who knew you guys could sing

Nathan- that's like the best song. Who have to sing to it

Justin- right

Aiyanna- you guys just really need to work on your dancing skills

Brooke- yeah I was going to let that on slide

They all started laughing

Everyone was think it, but none actually said it. Having Nathan there was kind of like having Jake there. They were more similar than people thought.

Taco- wow I haven't had that much since we scared the crap out of Brooke

Everyone started to smile around the table

Brooke- shut up that wasn't funny

Nathan- what happened?

Taco- can we tell him

Brooke- your going to even if I say no

Taco- I know  
Nathan- ok get on with it

Peyton- ok well one night Brooke was alone here and she called me. She hates being alone in this house alone, and she was pregnant so that was worse. She used to have pepper spray every 10 feet, and she has a bat by her bed.

_Flashback_

Brooke- come on Peyton please come over I swear I heard something

Peyton- maybe it's you cat

Brooke- Peyton Razzel died 3 years ago

Peyton- right. Well maybe its all those pregnancy hormones?

Brooke- yeah that could be it. I just wish Jake was here to take care of me. Will you please come over

Peyton- I cant Brooke

Brooke- PEYTON PLEASE. Oh my god Peyton I swear there something downstairs

Peyton- did you lock all the doors?

Brooke- yeah I think. Wait I forgot the back door and I'm so not going down there. I'm sitting in front of this door and I'm not moving that way no one can open the door

Peyton- well I have to do something so I'll call you right back

Brooke- Peyton no don't

Peyton hung up before Brooke could say anything else

She called her back a couple minutes later

Brooke- finally took you long enough

Peyton- Brooke I was gone 2 min

Brooke- well what were you doing?

Peyton- my cousin Allison called me

Brooke-and why are you laughing?

Peyton- cause I told her you were wigging out

Brooke- i am not wigging out!! I'm just creeped

Peyton- you shouldn't there's nothing wrong

Brooke- oh my god someone through something at my window!!

Peyton- it's probably just a tree branch from the tree next to your window

Brooke- you better be right

Peyton- I'm sure I am

Brooke- oh my god Peyton I'm not wigging out anymore I swear I just heard the back door open

Peyton- maybe its your parents

Brooke- he's at a game in New York and my moms with him

Peyton- oh

Brooke- Peyton someone's at my window

Peyton- huh?

Brooke- someone's at my. Ahhhh

She yelled

Brooke- I hear footsteps Peyton help.

Peyton- what am I supposed to do

Brooke- I don't know Ahhhh

She started screaming some was knocking on her door slowly

Brooke-Ahhhh. Oh my god someone's talking with this deep voice it sounds like dark Vader

Peyton- dark Vader?

Brooke- you know what I mean Peyton. Someone's still knocking on my window. There still knocking and talking. Here listen

She said putting her phone to the door

Peyton- I don't hear anything. You must just be paranoid it must of came with the pregnancy

Brooke- Ahhhh Peyton oh my god

Peyton- Brooke your probably just hearing things

Brooke- you think this is hearing things?

She put the phone to the door again

Peyton- oh...my...god Brooke. run

Brooke- wear am I supposed to go I'm surrounded

Peyton- open your door

Brooke- what? Are you freaking crazy?

Peyton- you have a bat and pepper spray

Brooke- Peyton I left my window unlocked

Peyton- oh

Brooke- Peyton where'd they go?

Peyton- huh?

Brooke- they stopped knocking. Ahhhh…someone's opening my window.. Peyton HELP

Peyton- is someone there?

Brooke- no it slammed shut

Peyton- ok then what are you….

Peyton was cut off with Brooke screaming again

Brooke- there banging against the door again….Peyton there turning the knob

Peyton-didn't u lock it

Brooke- umm… yeah …. they stopped knocking again

Peyton- that's a good thing

Brooke started to scream again

Brooke- someone's on the roof…there banging against my door again… Ahhhh….. Ahhhh Peyton there shooting

Peyton- Brooke just open the door and pepper spray them

Brooke- umm…ok

Brooke stood up

Brooke- here goes nothing

She opened the door and dropped her phone and it closed so it hung up on Peyton

Brooke called back

Brooke- oh my god I just hit Justin with a bat

Peyton- why did you do that?

Brooke- I umm… I thought he was going to murder me

Peyton-Brooke it's Justin

Brooke- I know I hit him with a bat

Brooke could here someone knocking on her window again so she went over and was going to use her pepper spray, but then she saw that it was Taco so she let him in.

Brooke- this was just wr….

Brooke started to say when someone put there arm around her neck

Brooke- Ahhhh

She turned around to see Chase standing there laughing

Brooke- oh my god I officially hate all three of you. Are you trying to put me into labor?

Justin- no and before you hate us it was Peyton's idea

Brooke- I cant believe her. Now that I'm freaked out even more than what I was.

Justin- look will you be better if I stay with you

Brooke- you would do that

Justin- yeah you've done enough worrying for the night

Brooke- thanks, and in the morning I'm going to kill Peyton

_End Flashback_

Nathan- you guys actually did that to her. that's mean

Brooke- see someone agrees with me

Taco- he has to or he wont get any

Justin- yeah any guy would agree if those were the circumstances

Brooke gave them both little stares that she mad her look mad

Justin- c'mon Davis we know your not mad. You could never stay mad at us

Brooke- ugh I know its so stupid

They all started to laugh

Brooke- well I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Nate you can come up whenever, Peyton you and

Justin can stay in your room, Chase you and Aiyanna can stay in this bedroom, and Taco you and Miley can stay in that one down the hall.

Peyton- yeah bed sounds good

They all headed to bed.

Ok so here's the next chapter it took longer to write then what I thought, but here it is. I think there may only be like 2 chapters left in this story, so Read and review- Amanda

Disclaimer: I don't own any oth stuff, The anthem, or the flashback that's all Allison's

Thanks Allison

Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up, and you can't dance

(NYC trip was so much fun)


	51. Chapter 51

The next day Justin told everyone to come over because he made like a slideshow with pictures of them growing up to now. They all agreed. They all went home to shower and change. Brooke and Nathan were the first there, because Brooke couldn't wait to see Max. she missed him. When Brooke and Nathan arrived Lyndon let them in.  
Lyndon- Max and Justin are out back  
Brooke- ok thanks  
They walked through the house to the back. It was kind of hard for Brooke. She hadn't been there in a whole. They still had pictures of Jake around the house. Of course. Brooke even had pictures of him. Its just today was the day they were supposed to get married. No one actually knew, but Brooke liked it better that way. It was good though. She was going to spend the day with her friends. She wouldn't even notice what the day was. They walked to the sliding glass door. Brooke stopped walking and since Nathan was behind her he did the same  
Nathan- are you ok?  
Brooke- yeah I just want to watch them  
Nathan- ok  
He rapped his arm around her waste and they stood there. They watched Justin and Max playing and running around. Once the two stopped and laid on the grass Brooke and Nathan walked out.  
Brooke- hey you two  
Max-MOMMY! DADDY!  
Brooke- hey hotshot  
She said giving him a hug. He went to Nathan and gave him a hug  
Nathan- hey buddy. Did you have fun?  
Max- yeah. Dampa and damma are fun  
Justin- hey what about uncle Justin?  
Max- well I always have fun wif you  
Justin- good  
Brooke- so what are you two doing?  
Justin- just taking a break  
Max- yeah, wets go in  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Justin opened it and it was everyone else. They all sat in the living room  
Justin- ok so I've been working hard on this and hopefully it wont be too hard to watch he said looking at Brooke  
Brooke- will you just put the damn thing in  
Justin- yup  
They started to watch. He had the song good riddance by green day first , then graduation (friends forever) by vitamen c, and last he had the anthem playing. He had pictures come up on the screen from when they were little to when they went to Tree Hill. When it finished everyone had tears in their eyes even the guys  
Brooke- Justin that was…  
Justin- I'm sorry Br…  
Brooke- amazing  
Justin- really?  
Brooke- yeah it was  
Justin- thanks  
They all sat around talking about old memories they even made Nathan say some of his from high school. He told them about stealing a bus, some things that happened at parties, and other things.  
Justin- so you stole a bus and got away with it?  
Nathan- yeah, but I was the star player so they let me and my friend go  
Justin- huh  
They were talking about some other things when out of nowhere Justin spoke up  
Justin- Brooke come here. I just remembered this  
Brooke- umm…ok  
They all followed Justin upstairs and followed him to Jakes room  
Brooke- why are we in Jakes room?  
Justin- before he left he told me that if anything happened to him to come look up in under the loose floorboard that's in under the trunk  
Brooke- why?  
Justin- I'm not sure once everything happened I totally forgot and for the last couple years something been bugging me like I forgot something this must be it  
Brooke went into Jakes room and pushed the trunk aside. She opened the floorboard and found two envelopes. She opened the one that said Max first.

_Max,_

_Hey buddy. It's your dad. I guess since your reading this that means that something happened to me and I'm not there. But I guess that's why I'm writing this in the first place. I'm leaving in a couple days and I wanted to write this incase I never get to meet you. I just wanted to tell you how much that I love you and how much even though I never met you how much you mean to me. I love you and your mom so much._

_Now I have a few things that I want to tell you that I wanted you to hear from me. You shouldn't be scared of your fears. I know that that may sound confusing but one day you'll understand what I mean. Follow all your dreams. No matter who says that you can't do it. I know you can. I believe in you. Always listen to your mom. She knows what she's talking about. And trust me from experience I know not to argue. No offense Brooke since I'm sure your reading this as well._

_I also wanted you to know that even though I'm not there I'm still there. No matter what happens I'll always be here. Watching over you and your mom. That's another thing. Take care of her for me. She needs you hotshot. I bet your mom calls you that to. I told her that you would be our little hotshot. With both our looks the girls wouldn't stay away from you._

_Now lastly I wanted to say that one day your gonna get that dad that you deserve. Your mom's gonna meet someone who will love her and love you just like I did. Just like I do. I love you so much. You're my little hotshot after all. I know that one day your mom will tell you stories about me. And about her and me._

_I hope you laugh a long with her and cry a long with her and smile with her. your gonna do great in your life buddy. You don't know how much that I wish I was there when you were born. When you took your first step or said your first word. God I wish I was there with you now and that you didn't have to be reading this right now. But like your mom always used to tell me. Everything happens for a reason._

_Now I know for a fact that you'll have your Uncle Justin there for you. and that he'll love you and teach you some of the things that I wish I would have been able to. Listen to him and let him help you. your gonna do great things._

_I love you so much Max,_

_-Your dad._

_My dearest Brooke,_

_Hey pretty girl. I guess since your reading this that means I didn't make it back like I promised you I would. I'm so sorry for that. Just know that I know I did everything that I could to come back to you and our son. God I'm gonna hate myself if your reading this right now. I wanted so much just to come home and burn this._

_I'm so sorry I didn't make it back to you baby. That I didn't make it back to our baby. God I love you so much. You remember when our parents said we didn't know what love was? We sure did prove them wrong didn't we? lol. We did prove them wrong though Brooke. I think we finally showed everyone that we loved each other with all our hearts._

_If Justin remembered correctly it should be graduation night when you read this. We were supposed to get married tomorrow. We were gonna surprise everyone and get married the day after you graduated. I'm sorry we didn't get to do that Brooke. I'm sorry for everything. Just last week we were talking about me coming home when i havent even left you. You running and jumping in my arms. Showering me with kisses and hugs. And then one of our parents or friends bringing Max over and me holding him for the first time. i'm sorry we couldnt do that._

_I want you to know that no matter what may happen I'll always love you. You're my first and only love. That will never change. That's a promise that I know for a fact that I can keep. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my other promises to you pretty girl. I promised that I'd always be there for you. and if your reading this that means that I broke that promise. That was a promise I never wanted to break. And I'm so sorry I did._

_Tell my dad that I don't regret that I followed in his shoes. Not for one minute. And tell my mom that I love her so much and that I'm sorry I couldn't be there to tell her that now. I hope that max looks like you. And that he fights like me. And stands up for what's right and believes in what both you and me do._

_One day your gonna move on. And that's ok. I want you to know that I want you to be happy. I don't want you to feel guilty for falling in love again. Because you deserve that. You deserve a happy ending. I don't want you to feel like I would be mad if you moved on. Because I wouldn't. I want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me._

_Tell Justin that that I said to take care of you and Max. And that I love him. and that umm he'll be ok. God Brooke. I really don't want to be writing this but I know that I have to. Just incase I love you so much pretty girl. Your gonna change the world one day. The rest of the world doesn't stand a chance._

_Always in my heart  
-Jake_

As she read tears came down from her eyes and she could see on the paper that jake was crying when he wrote it.

aww thanks dr.phil (allison) for the letters and the idea lol. i hope you guys like it. one more chapter maybe left. if i get enough reviews then there may be a sequal read and review-Amanda

ugh i hate likeing guys :(


	52. Chapter 52

A month and a half had passed. Nathan had begun training with the Lakers. He really liked it. While Nathan and Ian were gone all day Brooke and Max would stay home and play and Brooke would work on some things with Max. He's been talking a lot more and he's become better at it. His 3rd birthday was in about 2 months. Brooke couldn't wait for it. He was growing up so fast. He was starting to look like Jake more and more every day, but Brooke was ok with that. She was getting used to it. She was getting used to the whole Jake isn't coming back. Justin has been around a lot. He spends a lot of time with them. Brooke is glad he's there.

Before Nathan went to practice to day he gave Brooke directions to a place. He also told her to wear something nice. Justin told Brooke that he would watch Max for the night at his house, because he knew what was going on. Seens how Nathan asked him if he could, and Justin helped him with it.

It said as the last thing. She looked ahead of her and saw Nathan standing in the middle of a dance floor in black dress pants and a white button up shirt that was untucked. And a candle lit table near him and tiki lights around the dance floor. 

"What's all this?" She asked stepping onto the dance floor where he was standing

"All this is our anniversary dinner. One year" he said happily and she nodded and kissed him lightly

"Now are you hungry" he asked and she nodded again. He led them to the table and pulled out my chair

"Why thank you" she said sitting down and he pushed it up to the table then took his seat across from her. they talked while they ate dinner. Once they were both finished he stood up and walked over to Brooke and stood beside her

"Will you dance with me" he asked and she smiled

"I'd be delighted" she said taking his hand and standing up and he lead them to the middle of the floor. The song This I Swear by Nick Lachey started playing as they danced. One of their hands out beside them and the other he was holding against his chest right where his heart was.

"This is beautiful Nate" she whispered. As if if she would talk it would ruin the moment they were in

"So are you" he whispered back and she felt a blush come on her cheeks.

They continued dancing through the song. Once it came to about the middle of the song he pulled away

"What's wrong" she asked and he looked at her before slowly getting on one knee

"Nathan" Brooke breathed out

"Brooke this last year has been the greatest year of my life. And I can say that honestly without hesitation. You made it great Brooke. I love you so much and I never want to lose you. now I know that you've been hurt and you think that I'm going to end up leaving you like Jake did. but I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. You're the greatest part of me you bring out the good side of me and you have the ability to make it stay. Now will you please do me the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a small red velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful princess square cut diamond engagement ring. She had tears coming down her face

"Oh Nathan" she said and looked into his eyes seeing hope.

"Yes" she whispered

"Yes?" he asked

"Yes." She said louder this time with a bright smile on her face. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left hand ring finger. She looked at the ring and smiled and looked at him who was now standing infront of her and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much" she whispered in his ear

"I love you to" he whispered back and she kissed him but pulled away a minute later

"Nathan I have something to tell you" she said hesitantly

"Ok. What is it?" he asked rubbing her arms

"Nathan. I love you" she said looking in his eyes

"Brooke I love you to. Now what is it?" he asked and she looked into his deep blue eyes and took a deep breath

"I'm pregnant" she said as tears came down her cheeks more

"What?" he asked

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

THE END……

Ok so there's the last chapter for you. Sad I know, but maybe if I get a lot of reviews ill make a sequal. If I do it wont be as long maybe 10 chapters if that or maybe more. And you should all thank dr. phil (allison) for the proposal shes helped me with a lot of this story. You should all read her stories and check out our story that were co writing which is called always on the run. Which is under her account its under my favorites. Thanks to all of you who have read the story. I really appreciate you guys reading my stories. I'm going to be writing a back on for someone who asked me to, so look for it. Ill put something up on here when I start it. Thanks again- Amanda


	53. SEQUAL?

ok so last night i was thinking about the sequal, and im not sure how to go i have an idea kind of, but i want to know what you guys want to see happen. let me know if brooke should be pregnant, what she should have, a name? how should Nathan react, anything let me know. leave a review or PM me. i would really like to put the sequal up soon. check out my other stories and my newest Brathan story spending christmas in denver ... on accident -Amanda


	54. authors note

ok so im adding something to my author notes. if anyone wants to cowrite any of my stories with me let me know or even if you only want to write a chapter because you have an idea for it let me know. even if its a small paragraph it might get me far. People are asking me to continue spending your christmas in denver...on accident and i deffinatly am i only have like a paragraph for the next chapter so im trying to think of more. and for my story if only she could go home if someone wants to co write that with me let me know cause i have an idea but idk what to do with it -Amanda

Hey its Amanda sorry i havent updated in forever but ive been busy, and stuck. I have a little written for Spending your Christmas in Denver...on accident, but i get stuck after what I have so if anyone wants to read what I have for that and let me know if they have any ideas let me know, and that would probably get you another chapter for that if not more. Im thinking about stopping when she came home married because really idk where that should go or anything. but if someone has an idea let me know. or any of my stories if you have ideas let me know. -Amanda


	55. Finally the SEQUEL!

Ok so! I FINALLY decided to make the sequel I know its taken me forever but I reread the whole story tonight, and here it is. It's called Finally Home. Soo Go check it out I know its been forever. reviews would be great


End file.
